


A Very Merlin Musical

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Disney Songs, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 59,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: What would happen if everyone in Camelot began singing Disney and non-Disney songs? The answer? 70 chapters of characters singing your favourites from The Lion King, Mulan, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast and many more. Characters and pairings vary.One of my two biggest Merlin stories on ff.net. Originally written in 2012; edited and amended as needed.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a big transfer. I'll probably do a few chapters a day until it's done.

The knights, Arthur, Agravaine and Merlin had set out into the darkling woods to investigate reported sightings of Morgana and Morgause. It wasn't the first suspected sighting and it definitely wouldn't be the last. Still it was good to get away from the hustle and bustle of Camelot for a while. As they journeyed into the woods; the newest knights began to get slightly bored and for some unknown reason began singing to themselves. Instead of being shocked; they just went along with it.

_"For a long time we've been marching off to battle._  
In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle.  
Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore," 

__

__

Suddenly Gwaine spoke up; a characteristically roguish grin on his face. _"Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for."_

The knights looked at him as if to ask 'Huh?'

Gwaine repeated himself. _"That's what I said; a girl worth fighting for. For me, she'd be as pretty as the moon with eyes that shine like stars."_

Percival joined in; _"My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars."_ He commented referring to his arms and an impressive scar on his back from the battle a few months back.

Elyan added; _"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like but it all depends on what she cooks like Beef, pork, chicken."_

The knights nodded in agreement and Gwaine continued, looking around at his fellow knights. _"I bet the local girls think we're all quite the charmers."_

Lancelot joined in; _"And I know the ladies love a man in armour."_

All of them began harmonising; _"You can guess what we miss the most when we go off to war."_

Leon suddenly asked; _"What do we want?"_

The knights all replied with; _"A girl worth fighting for!"_

As they travelled deeper into the woods; their thoughts were focused on their own perfect woman. Merlin thought about Freya and both Arthur and Lancelot thought about Gwen. none of them named any names but all of them had their eye on at least one of the various beautiful women that lived in Camelot.

Percival mused; _"My girl will think I have no faults."_

__"That I'm a major find."_ Leon added._

Arthur; who had been silently thinking about Gwen, suddenly asked; _"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain? Who always speaks her mind?"_

The knights all shared a look and a nod. "Nah!" 

__"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her."_ Gwaine sang, deliberately off key._

__"He thinks he's such a lady killer."_ Lancelot commented to Merlin as he cast his eyes skyward. They all knew while Gwaine flirted, few women fell for his charms._

_"I had a girl back home who's unlike any other."_ Agravaine suddenly commented; he had been listening to the younger men and felt the sudden need to boast. 

_"Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother."_ Merlin retorted to Lancelot and Gwaine who both sniggered. Merlin completely ignored the glare that Agravaine shot him. 

_"But when we come home in victory they line up at the door."_ Elyan replied; thinking of the various women who had fawned over him and the others after they defeated Morgana and Morgause. Initially he and Gwaine had been somewhat reluctant about knighthood but after the attention they received from the women agreed there were some benefits to being a knight. 

_"What do we want?"_ Gwaine asked. 

_"A girl worth fighting for!"_ the others answered. 

_"Wish that I had,"_ Percival continued. 

_"A girl worth fighting for!"_ the knights finished. Once the song had ended; they simply continued searching he woods for any sign of Morgana and Morgause however found none. It soon became habit that whenever they were out on patrol or following any leads in the hunt for the sorceresses or whenever they went to battle against Queen Annis; that all of them maintained the same thought; of a girl worth fighting for. 


	2. Mother Knows Best Reprise - Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 3x13

"You are still my friend, aren't you Gwen?" Morgana asked.

Gwen looked up from the floor she was sweeping and didn't answer. It had been a week since Morgana had revealed her true nature and helped Morgause take over Camelot. For the past week people had been living in fear; anyone who spoke up had their home destroyed and people had been killed. Just this morning; when the knights defied her; Morgana had her men fire into the crowd. Innocent people; including children had been killed. The only reason Gwen was still here was because she was yet to break Leon out of the dungeons to find and help Arthur take back the throne. After all the terrible things she'd done over the past week and indeed ever since she returned, Morgana had the nerve to ask whether or not they were still friends? Friends? Yeah right!

Morgana narrowed her eyes at Gwen's silence. "Or are you still thinking about your precious Arthur?" she spat.

"You know Arthur will return. He loves Camelot; he loves his father and he loves his people too much to abandon them." Gwen replied turning away and whispering to herself; "And he loves me."

Morgana scoffed and got to her feet; a cold look on her face. _"Loves you? Please, Gwen, that's demented.  
This is why you never should leave me.  
You see, this whole romance that you've invented  
Just proves you're too naive to leave here."_

Morgana walked over to Gwen who looked her in the face; trying to show Morgana that she wasn't afraid of her. But before she could voice any protest, Morgana cut across her. Gesturing to Gwen's face and clothing as she sang.

_"Why would he like you? Come on now – really?  
Look at you - you think that he's impressed?  
Don't be a dummy  
Stay with me,  
I am your Queen –"_

Gwen looked her former best friend in the eyes and replied with one word. _"No."_

Morgana looked momentarily stunned but a cruel smirk wormed it way onto her face. _"No? Oh. I see how it is."_ She commented and her voice became sarcastic and patronising.

_"Gwen knows best  
Gwen's so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up miss  
Gwen knows best  
Fine, if you're so sure now  
Go ahead, then give him this!"_

Morgana grabbed Gwen's arm and dragged her in front of her mirror, gesturing to Gwen's body. Gwen tried to pull herself free but Morgana held on tighter as she continued harshly.

_"That is what Arthur wants!  
Don't let him deceive you!  
Give into him and watch, you'll see!_

"You're lying, Arthur would never do something like that!" Gwen argued as she ripped herself free and went to leave the room. Morgana followed her prey; issuing her warnings as she went.

_Trust me, Guinevere  
That's how fast he'll leave you  
I won't say I told you so - no  
Gwen knows best!  
So if he's so chivalrous;  
Go ahead, put him to the test!  
If he's lying  
Don't come crying  
Morgana knows best!"_

Gwen slammed the door shut behind her and slumped against the wall; the cruel things Morgana said were echoing in her ears. Arthur wasn't like that. They had both agreed that the only time they ever would do something like that was if they ever got married. Arthur never had and never would pressure her into being with him in that way. Gwen gritted her teeth and hurried down the corridor. That was it; she was breaking Leon out of the dungeons tonight. All she needed to do it was a mould of the key and a disguise for Leon; the dress she'd 'borrowed' from the dressmaker's store yesterday was too short in the legs but it would have to do. As long as the guards believed they were courtiers then they would be able to escape.

As night fell, Morgana and Morgause watched from the window as Gwen and Leon hurried out of Camelot; a magical trail highlighting their root for only the sisters to see. Morgana scoffed. "Away you go; back to your precious prince."


	3. Reflection - Mulan

Merlin was sat on the edge of his bed after yet another day of 'Do this Merlin!' 'Do that Merlin!' 'You're an idiot Merlin!' as well as having to stop yet another attempt on Arthur's life; this time it was a seriously large pack of bandits. And once again he wasn't thanked. In fairness if Arthur knew how he had saved him; then he would be in seriously big trouble. When he had come to Camelot to ask Gaius to help him control his magic- he'd been so optimistic. That things would be different; that he wouldn't be some freak anymore. That he'd find who he really was and who he was meant to be. But now he was lying to everyone every single day in order to survive and as for his skills with magic; sure they were improving but Merlin still doubted whether he was really destined to be this all-powerful warlock Emrys. Merlin conjured up a small mirror and stared at his reflection and began singing to himself.

_"Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect sorcerer  
Or even a perfect servant  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see That if I were truly to be myself  
I would tear my destiny apart."_

Merlin really had changed so much from the carefree Ealdor boy who was content to run around the fields and caves that surrounded Ealdor with Will; the only person in Ealdor aside from Hunith that didn't see him as some sort of freak. Back in Ealdor he'd never hurt anyone; now he didn't think twice about slaying beasts, assassins or bandits. It was unnerving to realise how much he had changed over such a short period of time.

_"Who is this man I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_

Merlin wished that he could confide how he really felt to someone anyone. Gaius couldn't understand; he hadn't grown up in the Purge. The reason he left Ealdor was because Will had discovered his secret and he had taken that secret to the grave; using his dying breaths to take the blame for what Merlin had done the way he had so many times during their childhood. Then there was Lancelot who heard Merlin cast the spell to slay the griffin. Although they had only met; Lancelot had promised to keep Merlin's secret to himself. Merlin had felt like he finally had some sort of confidante but as usual; things never worked out and Lancelot was now god-knows-where. Merlin had thought about telling Gwen the truth about him but he knew that he couldn't. Firstly he wasn't sure how she'd react; he liked to think Gwen would accept him for who he was and secondly she was too close to Morgana. If Merlin told her the truth there was the possibility of her letting something slip to Morgana and if Uther found out well… He wasn't stupid however; he knew someday they would learn the truth.

Merlin shook his head and continued singing to himself.

_"Somehow I cannot hide who I am,_  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?" 

That was something he had taken to asking himself every time he spotted his reflection. When he was shining Arthur's armour or serving at a meal or collecting water from the well and he saw his reflection. When? When would the day come that he would be known and accepted for who he was and not who they thought him to be? Would that day ever come? Would he be ready for it if it did? Would he ever be able to look at his reflection and know who was staring back at him again? Merlin gave himself one last look in the mirror before setting it down and walking out of his room; muttering that question under his breath.

_"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_


	4. Prince Ali - Aladdin

It had been several days since Arthur led his men off to battle against Queen Annis. Camelot was yet to receive any word back on what had happened between the armies. However the people remained optimistic; they knew Arthur would be a good king and no news tended to be good news. If something terrible had happened; they would have heard about it. The people in the town were going about their daily routines; selling things on the market; running errands and children were running around playing. All of this was halted by the sound of loud trumpets and everyone stopped and stared at the sight of five figures- four in chainmail and the fifth in a red jacket, brown trousers and neckerchief- on horseback yelling so loud that everyone could hear them.

_"Make way for King Arthur  
Say hey! It's King Arthur!"_

Merlin leapt off his horse and began running through the crowd. _"Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_

Leon jumped off his horse and followed suit; _"Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!"_

They all began singing as the crowd parted and Arthur rode up the streets on his horse. _"King Arthur! Fabulous he!  
Arthur Pendragon  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!"_

The crowds did bow and curtsy as Arthur passed and Percival leapt off his horse too as he sang.  
 _"Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday dress  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie."_

Elyan also joined in with the singing. _"King Arthur!  
Mighty is he!  
Arthur Pendragon,  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"_

_"He faced Morgana and Morgause,"_ Merlin commented.

_"A thousand immortals with swords!"_ Gwaine boasted.

_"Who sent those goons to their lords?"_ Leon asked.

_"Why, King Arthur!"_ the knights and the crowd chorused. As they made their way towards the castle; the town people began following them. When they reached the grounds; the guards and courtiers stopped in their duties and listened to the song. Inside the castle maids and guards flocked to windows to see and hear it for themselves. One such maid watching out of an open window was Gwen who was watching the action with interest and curiosity.

_"He's got seventy-five golden crowns."_ One woman commented.

_"Scarlet cloaks? He's got fifty-three."_ Her husband added.

_"When it comes to the best horses,"_ a little boy said.

_"Has he got a zoo?"_ his friend asked.

_"I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!"_ The first boy claimed.

The knights and Merlin now turned their attention to the women who were all looking at Arthur with interest. Some were fixing their hair or clothes; others were battling their eyes. It was Merlin who spotted the now-unimpressed Gwen who was still watching from her window.

_"King Arthur! Handsome is he, Arthur Pendragon  
That physique! How can you speak  
Weak at the knees  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your dress and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at King Arthur!"_

While they had been taking various women forward; the women themselves had picked up the song and were all voicing their appreciation of the handsome king.

_"There's no question King Arthur's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!  
He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!"_

By this stage Gwen cast her eyes skyward as Arthur played up to the women's flirtations; flexing his muscles and showing off. She was still angry with him for how he'd ended their relationship like it meant nothing to him. However now it seemed as though they had somehow gone back into time and Arthur was the spoilt and arrogant brat of a prince he'd been before. Gwen gave the men one last look before scoffing and returning to her work.

_"He's got ninety-five gold jousting trophies."_ Leon commented.

_"He's got the trophies, let's see the trophies."_ Merlin and Gwaine added.

_"And to view them he charges no fee."_ Elyan added.

_"He's generous, so generous."_ People commented as Arthur reached into his money bag and began throwing coins for the crowds to have.

_"He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies,"_ Percival commented.

_"Proud to work for him. We bow to his whim love serving him."_ Merlin and the other servants chorused. Well, Merlin wouldn't say he 'loved' serving Arthur. But there were times when Arthur showed he was a decent person. For example the way he had managed to convince Queen Annis not to go to war for what he had done and managed to ensure no lives were lost was proof that he was a good leader. Aside from that there were times when you could be mistaken for thinking that Merlin and Arthur were friends.

_"They're just lousy with loyalty to Arthur! King Arthur!  
King Arthur! Amorous he! Arthur Pendragon." _The knights chorused.

_"Who's heard your sister is a sight lovely to see."_ Gwaine added to Elyan. Which was true; throughout the whole thing, Arthur had been scanning the crowd for any sign of Guinevere but hadn't spotted her amongst the townspeople. The knights and Merlin continued singing; referring to the crowd as they entered the final verse.

_"And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty guards, knights galore  
With his servants and maids  
Advisors, physicians and more  
With his forty councilmen, his cooks, his bakers  
Even birds that warble on key  
Make way for King Arthur!"_

The knights finished and Arthur jumped off his horse and looked at his castle and people. It was good to be home. Arthur reached into his pocket and traced his finger over the small flower he had picked at the roadside. There was just one more thing he had to do first.


	5. I Won't Say I'm In Love - Hercules

The battle was over. Morgana, Helios and Agravaine had been defeated and Camelot was back under Arthur's control. Everyone was slowly getting organised with the wounded being taken to the great hall for first aid and the cooks were returning to the kitchens to create a slap-up meal for everyone in the castle. It would be a long hard road to recovery but one the people of Camelot would make together. Arthur was personally overseeing the movement of the dead into a special chamber before burial and Gwen had volunteered to oversee the medial treatment. Gaius was down in his chambers being 'cared for' by Merlin. Those who weren't seriously hurt were helping to tend wounds and in a far corner of the hall; Elyan and Gwaine were slumped against the wall drinking water with Leon, Percival and Gwen. Conversation had been initially awkward and Elyan finally asked what they had all been wondering.

"Are you staying?" he asked his sister.

"I don't know. If I'm needed then I'll stay, it depends on how Gaius is." Gwen replied as she dosed Elyan with a potion to help with the aches caused by the torture Morgana had put him through to get information. As she tended to her brother's wounds; Gwen vowed herself that the next time she and Morgana met; it would be the last.

"Between all of us; I'd say there's someone else who wants you to stay as well." Leon commented; tilting his head in Arthur's direction. The king had been sneaking looks at Gwen more and more since they watched Tristan sob over Isolde's body.

"No he doesn't." Gwen denied; thinking of what Arthur had said to her in the woods. He was right; too much had happened.

"Do you still love him?" Gwaine asked.

"That's not the point." Gwen replied.

"It is." Percival answered. They had all been trying to figure out just why Gwen had acted the way she had so many weeks beforehand. Gwen sighed.

"You don't understand." She sighed before singing. _"If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I think I've long since won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

The knights looked at her. _"Who do you think you're kidding?  
He's the still Earth and heaven to you  
You're trying to keep it hidden  
Shame that we can see right through you  
Gwen you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of."_

They looked at Arthur who was talking to one of the guards who was helping carry the body of one of Helios' men. The rival solders were being placed in a separate chamber. He looked over at them and Gwen turned her gaze to the ground and shook her head.

_"No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no."_

Gwaine reached over, wincing slightly and mock swooned; trying to help Gwen smile. _"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?"_

Gwen however didn't smile. _"It's too cliché; I won't say I'm in love."_

Gwen got to her feet and surveyed the wounded; inquiring about the supply of bandages and water as she passed Tristan who was slumped against a pillar staring into space she sang under her breath. _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl'  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh,"_

The knights looked at one another shrugging their shoulders. This was why they were knights; fighting they understood, emotions; not a clue. They knew that Arthur still loved Gwen; it was why he decided not to marry Mithian. The only problem was what had occurred between her and Lancelot. They did love one another but the past isn't something that can be erased. They looked at Arthur who was watching Gwen and with the same look in his eyes. They did love one another; they just couldn't admit it.

_"They keep on denying  
Who they are and how they're feeling  
We're really not buying  
Because we used to see them hit the ceiling.  
They should just face it like grown-ups  
Will they ever own up  
That they've still got, got, got it bad?"_

Gwen shook her head. _"Whoa: No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no."_ However when she reached Arthur there was a moment when they looked at one another and smiled; like none of it had happened. It only lasted a moment and they broke their gazes and turned away. The knights looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

_"They should give up and give in  
Check the grins they're in love."_

_"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."_ Gwen whispered to herself as she walked back down the hall.

_"They're doing flips read our lips: You're in love."_ the knights sang, getting slightly frustrated. Gwen walked back over to them and knelt down.

_"You're way off base I won't say it,  
So get off my case I won't say it!"_ Gwen insisted.

_"Gwen don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love."_ the knights insisted. Gwen slumped her shoulders slightly in defeat. She tried to run from her feelings and she tried to hide them. But when she seen Arthur being carried into Ealdor by Merlin and Tristan they had come flooding back as strong as they had ever been.

_"Oh At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_ Gwen admitted as she left the room to check on Gaius and Merlin. The knights looked at one another. They were like a band of brothers and they hadn't been able to help Gwen before but maybe they could now. If Agravaine was the traitor then he must have had a hand in what happened with Lancelot. It wouldn't be easy but the five of them; Merlin would obviously help; could possibly convince Arthur to reconsider everything that happened. It was later that evening that the five of them put their heads together and talked to Arthur.

The next afternoon Arthur and Gwen announced they were engaged again.


	6. Go The Distance - Hercules

Merlin lay on his bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. He was seven years old and becoming more and more aware of the fact that he was different to the other boys his age. The other boys couldn't make things move or set them on fire or fly like he could. They didn't sometimes hear some weird voices or have freaky dreams about dragons, blonde kings and a bunch of blokes and a woman sitting grouped around a round table. Merlin sighed and thought to himself; maybe he was given his magic for a reason and he began singing to himself.

_"I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps sayin'  
This is where I'm meant to be."_

Hunith gave Merlin one last tight hug as they stood at the edge of the small village of Ealdor. She kept fussing over Merlin who simply grinned and mother and son embraced.

"Be sure to write to me as soon as you arrive and don't forget to give that note to Gaius." Hunith reminded.

"I know Mother," Merlin smiled as he fixed his bags onto his shoulder and set off. He turned back to watch as his village and mother faded into the distance. He was leaving everything he'd known to travel to Camelot to find his uncle Gaius. Gaius was the only person he and Hunith knew would be able to help the young warlock control his magic. Merlin could barely contain his excitement and optimism that everything was going to work out. That his magic wouldn't be a total hindrance and pain in his backside anymore. That he was going to find his place in a world in which he didn't belong. As he walked he began singing to himself.

_"I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there some day  
If I can be strong.  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
To feel like I belong."_

When he arrived in Camelot however and realised just how those with magic were treated; his optimism and ambitions were definitely affected. Getting into a fight with the arrogant prat of a prince almost the minute he arrived, meeting a chained up riddle-speaking dragon and stopping an attempt on the prat's life didn't help matters. However he was able to have Gaius for support and quickly befriended Gwen so maybe it wasn't all so bad. As time passed and Merlin began to find his place not only in the kingdom but also with his destiny; he understood that he was almost there. He'd gone the distance but he hadn't gone far enough yet. Whenever he was doubting himself; he would sing to himself; reminding himself that his destiny wasn't completed yet.

_"I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I will go most anywhere  
To find where I belong."_

However as he stood beside Arthur and Gwen as the King and Queen announced the re-legalisation of sorcery in Camelot and appointed him as Court Sorcerer; Merlin realised that he had finally did it. He had achieved his destiny. Albion was united; sorcery was welcomed back to Camelot and for now; there was peace on the horizon.

Merlin had gone the distance.


	7. I'll Make A Man Out Of You - Mulan

Arthur looked at the five men before him. He knew of their ability to fight; except for Percival but the man obviously had a great deal of brute strength which would be handy. If all else failed; they could get him to simply throw the army out of windows. Arthur watched as the men and Gwen went over attack and defence moves and shook his head. It was nothing personal against them but if he could have chosen his fighters in order to defeat Morgana well; suffice to say they wouldn't be at the top of his list except Leon. Arthur gave a short whistle and they fell silent and looked at him. He walked around all of them as he sang.

_"Let's get down to business  
To take back the throne  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?"_

This line was directed to Gwen and Elyan however the question was hypothetical. He knew Guinevere could fight, however they needed to be taught harshly in order to push themselves further.

_"You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
I'll make a man out of you."_

"He's charming isn't he?" Gwaine muttered sarcastically to Lancelot who nodded with a raised eyebrow. Arthur moved around them, dividing them up into pairs to get them to practise their moves. He partnered himself with Merlin who raised his sword and did his best to fight back each blow. As he waved and slashed his sword; Arthur gave them directions and methods to follow.

_"Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your centre  
you are sure to win."  
You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you."_

"Now all of you try, if we stand a chance of defeating Morgana and Morgause you'll all need to be able to fight better than that. Try again." Arthur ordered. The others paired up; Leon and Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot, Gwen and Elyan. Merlin practised again with Arthur. As they trained all of them began adding their own opinions of their current situation.

_"I'm never gonna learn to fight."_ Merlin claimed as Arthur knocked him again to the ground.

_"Say good-bye to those who knew me."_ Percival added.

_"Boy, was I a fool for getting involved."_ Gwaine lamented.

_"This guy's got 'em scared to death!"_ Leon claimed.

_"Hope he doesn't see right through me."_ Gwen added as Arthur helped her raise her arm properly.

_"Now I really wish that we survive."_ Elyan finished.

_"Be a man,"_ Arthur instructed. _"As swift as the coursing river."_

_"Be a man,"_ Arthur instructed. _"With all the force of a great typhoon."_

_"Be a man,"_ Arthur instructed. _"With all the strength of a raging fire and mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

Despite their training and improving skills; there was also an underlying sense of dread and doubt. They were half a dozen men and a woman up against two powerful and insane sorceresses who had an immortal army at their disposal. The odds were stacked entirely against them. The battle was little more than suicide yet they kept practising and preparing themselves for the fight. No matter the likelihood of defeat; all of them knew that none of them would ever be able to look themselves in the mirror again if they didn't. The knowledge that Camelot being in the hands of two lunatic sisters and their refusal to help would be something that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. However even Arthur was now affected by their lack of confidence but he kept going. Because that was what a knight did; he never surrendered.

_"Time is racing toward us till the battle arrives  
Heed my every order and you might survive.  
You think you're unsuited for the rage of war?  
So give up, stay here you're through!  
How could I make a man out of you?"_

Somehow his angry and sarcastic tone of voice was able to prompt them into getting back up and giving it one last shot. They could do this. Morgana and Morgause thought that they could just take over their kingdom; hurt both them and their people and expect them to give up without a fight? Yeah right! It was a several centuries too early a phrase to use but the only way their new surge of optimism and determination could be summed up in the phrase; Bring It On!

_"Be a man! We must be swift as the coursing river."_ Gwaine disarmed Leon by darting around him and snatching the sword from his hand.

_"Be a man! With all the force of a great typhoon."_ Lancelot and Percival disarmed one another, smashing the branches they had practised with in half.

_"Be a man! With all the strength of a raging fire."_ Elyan and Gwen managed to disarm each other at the same time, panting with the effort it took.

" _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_ Merlin managed to knock the blade out of Arthur's hand and hold it in his free hand. Finally looking pleased with his fighters; Arthur invited them to kneel as he took back his sword and raised it while they still maintained a sort of harmony.

_"Be a man, we must be swift as the Coursing River."_

"Arise Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot."

_"Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon."_

"Arise Sir Elyan, knight of Camelot."

_"Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire."_

"Arise Sir Percival, knight of Camelot."

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

"Arise Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot."

The battle was on. They were going to fight for their kingdom and home and they were going to win. They were the Knights of the Round Table; they were men. They were badasses with swords. Morgana and Morgause never stood a chance.

Nearly two years later

"We're waiting on your command Arthur. You've shown you're destined to rule Camelot now prove it." Merlin said as they stood on the hillside waiting to launch their attack against Morgana and Helios. However Arthur was still having some doubts.

"I don't know if I can." Arthur muttered.

"Come on Arthur!" Gwen insisted before singing. _"Be a man,"_

_"We must be as swift as the coursing river."_ Merlin added, grinning as he remembered Arthur encouraging them to fight last time.

_"Be a man,"_ Gwen prompted.

_"With all the force of a great typhoon."_ Leon included.

_"Be a man!"_ Gwen repeated.

" _With all the strength of a raging fire."_ Percival finished and Arthur nodded as they harmonized on the last lyric.

_"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_ Arthur raised his sword.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Arthur yelled as his battle cry as he led his forces towards Camelot to take back his crown and defeat Morgana and Helios once and for all.


	8. My Lullaby - The Lion King 2

Morgause had been helping her younger sister to develop and control her magic as well as helping her to understand her visions. Ever since Morgause had first came to Camelot and met her sister; she had become quite protective of the younger woman. When Morgana had been poisoned by that pathetic Merlin; Morgause had wanted to kill him where he stood. Instead she took her sister away; intent of moulding her into the perfect weapon to bring Camelot to complete ruin and under her control. It was quite late at night and Morgana was getting quite tired; she had had a series of nightmares causing her to lose sleep. Morgause smiled at her sister as she walked with her to her room.

_"Sleep, my dear sister  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're powers are strong  
You will be a Queen."_ Morgause sang as they reached Morgana's door.

" _Good night sister."_ Morgana said as she entered her room.

" _Good night, my sister.  
Tomorrow, your training intensifies._" Morgause replied and as the door shut behind Morgana; she turned and walked back through Cenred's castle. Cenred was a good ally to have; he despised Camelot and his army was second to none. As she joined Cenred; Morgause began singing aloud.

_"I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defence  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense  
But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner witch  
And it helps me get some rest  
The sound of Uther's dying gasp  
Prince Arthur screaming in my grasp  
The sound of Camelot's mournful cries  
That's my lullaby!"_

"And an interesting lullaby it is." Cenred commented sarcastically. Personally he felt it would be the lullaby that all those who despised the Pendragons would adore to hear. Morgause ignored him and continued venting her feelings; her hatred towards Uther; her desire to see Camelot under her and her sister's control was adding fuel to the fire. Her thoughts also turned to Uther's allies in Camelot; Gaius; the knights; that pestilent Merlin who always foiled her plans… naturally they would perish at her hand too.

_"Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live."_

_"So you found yourself somebody who'd kill Uther with ease._ " Cenred prompted and Morgause smirked at him.

" _Oh, the battle will be bloody, but that kind of works for me  
The melody of warning bells  
A counterpoint of painful yells  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby_!" Morgause faltered for a moment as she thought about their mother; Vivienne had died many years ago when Morgana was little more than a baby; Morgause herself was being taught by the High Priestesses at the time. Still, how proud would their mother be if she could see how powerful her daughters were.

" _Our mother is gone... but I'm still around  
To love my dear sister  
Till she learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!_"

"What is going on?" Morgana asked appearing in her nightdress. She had been drifting off to sleep when she heard raised voices. Morgana was still uneasy. Being poisoned by Merlin and being taken away from Camelot had left her on edge. She was often jumpy and nervous. Morgause and Cenred looked up at her.

" _Sleep, ya little termite! Uh- I mean, precious little thing!_ " Cenred snapped and Morgause smacked him in the back of the head and walked over to her sister; taking her by the arm.

" _One day sister I promise you,  
You will be a queen!  
The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of our armies' battle cries  
The joy of vengeance and a Testify!  
I can hear the cheering,_"

" _Morgana what a queen_." Morgana and Cenred replied; while Cenred was sarcastic, Morgana was pleased. She could imagine her being the Queen of Camelot; getting revenge on Uther for making her afraid of who she really was due to his loath of magic and whatever other lies he had fed her. Pleased with Morgana's response Morgause turned to her sister and they smirked at one another as Morgause continued.

" _Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!_"


	9. Belle - Beauty and the Beast

Gwen opened her front door after kissing her father goodbye and headed out into the already bustling streets of Camelot. It seemed like every day was the same as the one before. They did their routines, lived their lives and nothing of excitement ever happened in Camelot. As she walked, Gwen began singing to herself.

_"Little town, it's a quiet kingdom  
Every day's like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say..."_

_"Good morning!"_ a man called.

_"Good morning,"_ a woman replied.

_"Mornin'!"_

" _Hello,_ " 

_"Good day."_ A young woman called at her friend as they all pushed past one another. Gwen continued singing as she walked.

_"There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town,"_

" _Good morning, Gwen._ " Robert, the baker said to her.

" _Good morning Robert._ " Gwen replied.

" _Where are you off to?_ " Robert asked.

" _Oh to see Lady Morgana; I repaired her shawl for her_." Gwen answered and Robert nodded. Gwen walked on as she heard Robert yell to his wife and passed a group of women.

" _That's nice. Marie the loaves, hurry up!"_

_"Look, there she goes the girl is strange, no question."_ One commented.

_"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_ her sister asked.

_"Never part of any crowd,"_ their friend commented.

_"Because her head's up on some cloud.  
No denying she's a funny girl, that Gwen."_ The women agreed and went about their business.

_"Morning,"_ a man said.

_"Good day."_ A woman carrying laundry replied.

_"How is your family?"_ he asked.

_"Morning."_ A man asked a pretty young woman, offering her a flower.

_"Good day."_ The woman replied. _"How is your wife?"_

_"I need...six eggs."_ A woman with a trio of young children asked the milk man. 

_"That's too expensive!"_ a man claimed holding up a stretch of fabric. 

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_ Gwen commented as she reached the castle and walked up to Morgana's room. Morgana was already awake and sitting up in bed. She smiled at her friend as she came in. 

_"Good morning Gwen."_ Morgana said. 

_"Good morning. I managed to fix your shawl."_ Gwen replied taking the fabric out of her basket. Morgana looked surprised. The shawl had almost been torn to shreds by Arthur yesterday after one of their arguments. Arrogant twit. 

_"You finished already?"_ Morgana asked. 

_"It's too beautiful to leave damaged; I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything else that needs fixed?"_ Gwen asked. 

" _No, not since yesterday_." Morgana answered, Gwen nodded; that meant she hadn't fought with Arthur yet today. 

" _That's alright. What's this?_ " Gwen asked, noticing the book lying on Morgana's bed. 

" _Oh, Uther gave it to me."_ Morgana shrugged.<

" _It looks interesting; far-off places, daring sword fights, dangerous beasts and a prince in disguise?_ " Gwen commented scanning the contents page. 

" _If you want to have it, it's yours!_ " Morgana offered. 

" _But my lady,"_ Gwen said, trying to hand the book back. 

" _I insist!"_ Morgana replied. 

" _Well, thank you very much!"_ Gwen said slipping out of Morgana's room and beginning to read the book. 

" _Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar."_ A guard commented. 

" _I wonder if she's feeling well."_ His companion mused. 

" _With a dreamy, far-off look."_ A servant noted. 

" _And her nose stuck in a book."_ Her friend replied. 

_"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Gwen."_ The servants and guards commented. They liked Gwen, she was a nice woman but the fact remained. She was a bit well, unusual. 

" _Hey this is quite amazing?  
It's an interesting part because, you see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she doesn't know who he really is."_ Gwen sang to herself as she finished the first chapter. She initially considered the concept of her own Prince Charming or Knight in Shining Armour. Of course she would never fall for one of them but no matter what he definitely wouldn't be a certain arrogant blond prat who strutted around Camelot like he had been sent from Above. Gwen put the book into her basket and went to get Morgana's breakfast before going about her duties. 

" _Now it's no wonder that she's quite the beauty,  
Her looks have got no parallel."_ A servant commented as he passed Gwen in the courtyard. 

" _But behind that pretty face,  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us-"_ his friend commented . 

" _She's nothing like the rest of us."_ The first servant said. 

" _Yes, different from the rest of us is Gwen."_ His friend agreed. As they crossed the courtyard a group of young knights entered the courtyard. All of them were making loud-mouthed comments and boasting. Amongst them was Arthur who was still boasting about bullying his servant yet again. 

" _You didn't miss a shot Arthur! You're the best shot in the kingdom!"_ Sir Owain claimed. 

" _I know."_ Arthur replied smugly. 

" _No beast alive stands a chance against you, ha ha...and no girl for that matter."_ Sir Richard added. 

_"It's true boys and I've got my sight set on that one."_ Arthur replied and gestured towards Gwen who had spared him a glance and walked on, ignoring Arthur. 

_"Gwen? The blacksmith's daughter?"_ Sir Timothy asked. 

_"She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry."_ Arthur claimed. 

_"But she's—"_ Owain began but Arthur cut across him. 

_"The most beautiful girl in Camelot."_

_"Well yeah—"_ Timothy nodded; she was pretty but she was also a servant! 

_"That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?"_ Arthur demanded. 

_"Well of course you do, but-"_ Richard tried to remind Arthur of his status but Arthur ignored them. 

_"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town it's only she  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Gwen."_ Arthur boasted; confident that he would succeed. After all he was Prince Arthur and what girl didn't want to marry a prince. Especially a prince so strong and handsome as he was? It seemed that three ladies shared Arthur's view and excitedly gushed as he passed them. In pursuit of Gwen. 

_"Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy?"_ The first asked. 

_"Arthur Pendragon! Oh, he's so cute!"_ The second added. 

" _Be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!"_ the third said, fanning herself. 

_"He's such a tall, blond, strong, and handsome prince!"_ the trio agreed, harmonising and almost swooning. The courtyard seemed to suddenly fill with people as Arthur tried to follow Gwen. 

_"Morning!"_ a courtier called. 

_"Pardon!"_ Arthur snapped. 

" _Good day,"_ a knight said to his friend. 

_"Excuse me!"_ Arthur said, pushing a man aside. 

_"You call this fixed?"_ a lady scolded her servant. 

_"Steven, you're late for patrol!"_ Sir Leon called. 

" _Some cheese..."_ one of the kitchen servants muttered as he headed to the market. 

_"We need some hay!"_ a stable boy yelled after his friend. 

_"What again?"_ his friend replied, casting his eyes skyward. 

" _Excuse me!"_ Arthur said. 

_"I'll get the knights."_ One of the knights said as he was given his instructions to catch a suspected sorcerer. 

_"Please let me through!"_ Arthur said. 

_"This bucket,"_ a servant cursed under his breath. 

_"Those robes,_ " a servant girl commented. 

" _It's broken,"_ the boy claimed. 

_"They smell!"_ the girl gagged. 

_"You're mistaken!"_ her co-worker replied but smelt the robes herself. 

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_ Gwen claimed, tilting her head upwards to look at the towers 

_"Just watch...I'm going to make Gwen my wife!"_ Arthur vowed as the crowds began harmonising about Gwen again. It was such a shame, she was a lovely young woman but ever-so-slightly weird. Arthur tried to follow her but lost her in the crowd. Gwen, aware that Arthur had been following her hand managed to weave through the courtyard with ease. 

_"Look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special.  
A most peculiar maiden.  
It's a pity and a sin that she doesn't quite fit in.  
Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl that Gwen!"_

Gwen continued her duties and ended up in one of the towers airing out one of Morgana's dresses. She couldn't help but hope for something, anything to happen. She wanted to experience adventures, leave Camelot and travel around, fall in love. Just something to break the monotony of daily life in Camelot. Someday things would change, somehow life in Camelot would be swept up in excitement and adrenaline. She could sense it, change was coming. As she watched Arthur torment his servant yet again; she wasn't aware that her life was about to change forever. That change had come to Camelot. 

And that 'change' was currently attempting to tell Arthur off for his treatment of his servant. 


	10. Work Song/Cinderelly - Cinderella

Merlin had been supposed to travel to Ealdor for a wedding. One of Will's sisters was getting married and as an old family friend, he had been invited. Merlin had been supposed to head off early that morning however it was midday and he was still yet to leave. No prizes for guessing what was stopping him. Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen had managed to slip down to see Merlin off and as he fixed his bag onto his shoulders an all-too-familiar yell rent the air for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin sighed and dropped his bag to the floor. He cast his eyes skyward and went to see what Prince Prat wanted this time. He had told Arthur he was going to Ealdor today yet the git still managed to find 'one more chore' for the servant to do. Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen watched Arthur leave and shared a look. The second the door closed behind Merlin; Lancelot let his temper loose. Lancelot wasn't one for being bad tempered but Merlin was his best friend and it really annoyed him at how much Arthur made the servant do; completely unaware of how much Merlin had done for all of them over the years.

_"Every time he needs a minute  
That's the time that Arthur begins it  
Merlin do this! Merlin do that!"_

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled again.

" _Servant Merlin, servant Merlin  
Night and day it's servant Merlin  
Make the fire, get my breakfast  
Shine my armour, scrub the floor!"_ Lancelot ranted and Gwaine and Gwen however shared his frustrations.

" _And the sweeping and the dusting._ " Gwaine added in a spot-on impression of the prince.

_"He always keeps him working!"_ Gwen added; she loved Arthur but he did always abuse his power when it came to Merlin.

_"He runs around in circles,  
Every hour of every day  
Still Arthur yells_;" Lancelot continued

" _Keep busy you stupid servant!"_ Gwen and Gwaine finished. The three of them stopped and Lancelot scuffed his foot off the floor.

_"Yeah, keep busy.  
Do you two know something?   
Merlin will not make it to that wedding." _Lancelot said.

" _What do you mean?"_ Gwaine asked.

" _With Arthur bossing him around? He'll be lucky if he gets a minute to sit down never mind go home to Ealdor._ " Lancelot explained.

" _Poor Merlin,"_ Gwen commented before she realised something. _"Wait a minute, we can do it."_ At the men's confused looks; she explained. They had enough free time; even though they were knights and she worked for Uther; they weren't exactly working 24/7 these days.

_"We can do it, we can do it,  
We can help our best friend Merlin  
We can take over his daily chores  
There's nothing to it, really."_

Lancelot and Gwaine nodded and picked up the song. Merlin did so much for them and it was only fair that they returned the favour.

_"We'll tidy up the rooms.  
It's not that hard to use a broom.  
We can fetch a meal or two  
There won't be that much to do.  
It's the last that we can do for our friend Merlin.  
Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry  
We've got help our Merlin  
Got no time to dilly-dally  
We got to keep going."_

_"I'll sort out his meals."_ Lancelot offered.

_"And I can do the sewing!"_ Gwaine offered.

_"Leave the sewing to an expert,"_ Gwen advised. " _You go clear the stables."_

_"And we'll get the chores done for Merlin!  
We'll make sure he gets home for that wedding." _They agreed and spilt up to do the chores.

Merlin was fairly confused. Each and every chore that Arthur ordered him to do had been done. When he went to get Arthur's food; it was already there in his chambers. When he went to clean the stables; they were spotless. When he went to try and repair Arthur's torn clothes; they were good-as-new and sitting on his bed. Finally pleased that all the chores were done, Arthur reluctantly agreed to let Merlin have a few days off for the wedding. If Merlin didn't know better; he'd have thought someone had used magic. Still; he wasn't going to complain. He walked back to Gaius' chambers to see Lancelot, Gwen and Gwaine walking towards him. It was only when they got near did Merlin notice the cloth draped over Lancelot's arm, the needle that Gwen was twisting through her fingers and the streaks of horse dung on Gwaine's face.

"You didn't have to do that," Merlin said.

"It was nothing, now enjoy yourself; give Hunith our love and relax for a few days." Gwen replied, handing over Merlin's bag and hugging him.

"See you in a few days." Lancelot added.

"Bye Merlin," Gwaine replied as they quickly had a bro-hug.

"Thanks, you're the best. I owe you one." Merlin replied.

"No you don't. Not after all you do for us." Lancelot replied giving Merlin that look he usually gave when he was hinting about Merlin's magic. Merlin grinned and headed off to the stables to get his horse and head home. He really had some amazing friends. The trio watched him leave and nodded at one another.

"That felt good," Gwaine commented. Weirdly; doing chores wasn't that bad.

"So who drew the short straw in covering for Merlin?" Lancelot asked. Gwen suddenly looked quite shifty as her question was answered by Arthur's voice yelling.

"LANCELOT! GWAINE!"

"Think we can make it to Ealdor?" Gwaine muttered.

"Way ahead of you." Lancelot replied and the two men sprinted to the stables. Maybe they needed the time off too…


	11. Savages - Pocahontas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x13 AU

Uther Pendragon looked at his limited forces. However given that his illegitimate daughter had stolen his crown and imprisoned his son; the king was going to have to make do with what he had. He should have seen it coming; he suspected Morgana's nightmares were more than they seemed yet once again sorcery managed to strike at the very heart of Camelot and taint his very own daughter. Uther looked at his men and began yelling:

_"What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
Their powers bring fear and dread!  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse;_

_"They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Savages! Savages!"_ the knights agreed as they grabbed their swords.

_"Drive them from our home!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!" _Uther yelled as he himself prepared himself for battle.

_"They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty witches and devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!" _the knights agreed. They were so caught up in the moment that nobody spotted Merlin slipping out of the old castle and running to summon Kilgharragh.

Meanwhile in Camelot, Morgana and Morgause watched as Uther prepared his troops. Some of the knights had managed to escape when they took over and they were a clear threat. Morgause swore slightly and turned to her sister.

_"This is what we feared  
Pendragon is a demon  
The only thing he's feel at all is hate." _Morgause claimed.

_"Beneath that stubbornness and pride,  
There's emptiness inside; I wonder would he even bleed?"_ Morgana wondered.

_"They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!"_ the sisters agreed.

_"Killers at the core  
They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted." _Morgause claimed. They could trust no one unless they pledged their loyalty to the sisters.

_"We must sound the drums of war."_ Morgause said.

_"They're savages! Savages!"_ Morgana replied and turned to were Arthur was still lying unconcscious after being tortued to reveal the possible location of Uther and his men. _"First we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war."_

_"They're Savages! Savages!"_ The sisters sang.

_"Let's go kill a few, men!"_ Sir Leon yelled, raising his sword.

_"Savages! Savages!"_ the knights added.

_"Now it's up to you, men!"_ Uther yelled.

_"Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!"_ Everyone sang. They were united in their hatred for their foe; unaware that both sides were equally guilty of acting like savages.

Merlin looked into the face of the Great Dragon. He was so conflicted. On one hand he knew that it was Arthur's destiny to rule Camelot but on the other he didn't want to hurt Morgana. If this was his destiny then why didn't he know what to do? If he was the all-powerful Emrys then why didn't Emrys have any answers? If he revealed himself; he would be seen as a traitor to both Camelot and to Morgana. He had magic but remained in a kingdom that loathed magic and refused to stop Morgana's descent into her own personal darkness.

"If they see you young warlock then you will be in great peril. Yet I am sure that you already know what you must do. Remember, you must not be seen." Kilgharragh warned and took off. Merlin kicked a tree in frustration. That didn't help. He had to stop them but he couldn't be seen. If he was seen helping either side then…

Wait a minute.

If he was seen helping then he would be in trouble.

But not if he was 80 years old!

Merlin scrambled to his feet and muttered the incantation to turn himself into 'Dragoon'. He also changed his clothes and took off. It was a long shot but if it didn't work then they were all doomed. Merlin sprinted through the forest. Dawn was breaking; the battle for Camelot was about to begin.

_"This will be the day ...  
Let's go men." _Uther ordered as he led his trooped through the woods and back to Camelot.

_"This will be the morning ..."_ Morgana muttered under her breath and raised her voice. _"Bring out the prisoner!"_

Arthur was dragged into the packed and frightened courtyard and up to the scaffold where the executioner's block was waiting for him. The people were terrified and heartbroken at the thought of their beloved prince being executed. To add to his torment, a struggling Gwen was being restrained by some of Morgana and Morgause's guards; in order to ensure she watched Arthur die. This sense of worry and sorrow made Morgana and Morgause even more pleased. Once Arthur was dead; they just had to kill Uther and Camelot would be theirs once and for all.

_"We will see them dying in the dust."_ The knights warned as the white towers of Camelot got closer and closer.

_"I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try."_ Merlin sang as he ran through the trees.

_"Now we'll make him pay."_ Morgause sang as Arthur stumbled towards his fate.

_"Dragon, help my feet to fly."_ Merlin commented as he ran, feeling strength and his speed increase.

_"Now without a warning ..."_ Uther commanded as they hurried through the streets; disarming any guard they saw.

_"Freya, help my heart be great."_ Merlin pleaded as he passed the lake, courage building in his chest.

_"Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust."_ The knights harmonised.

_"Spirits of the earth and sky ..."_ Merlin called as the trees swayed and plants bloomed at his feet.

_"It's them or us!"_ Morgana and Morgause agreed as the knights and Uther piled into the square. The crowd scattered and the sisters stared at the sudden appearance of their enemies.

_"Please don't let it be too late ..."_ Merlin said as he reached the city limits.

_"They're just a bunch of Filthy, stinking Savages! Savages!"_ everyone sang.

_"Demons!"_ The men called.

_"Devils!"_ the sorceresses replied.

_"Kill him!"_ Morgana yelled to her men and pointed at Uther.

_"Savages! Savages!"_ everyone yelled.

_"What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left!"_ Uther and Morgause ordered at the same time.

_"How loud are the drums of war?"_ Merlin asked as he reached the castle grounds.

_"We will sound the drums of war."_ Everyone agreed.

_"Now you see what comes of trying to be chums,"_ Morgana warned as the knights were surrounded by the guards and she raised her hand; ready to drop it and for Arthur's head to be cut off.

_"Is the death of my destiny carried in the drumming of war?"_ Merlin sang as he leapt onto the scaffold, used a spell to disarm the executioner and pulling Arthur to his feet. "Stop!"


	12. Heaven's Light - Hunchback of Notre Dame

Merlin walked up from where Freya was hiding and he felt like he was floating. There was a dreamy smile on his face, a spring in his step and he finally understood why Arthur acted like a total goon around Gwen. If his feelings for Freya were anything to go by; the warlock had fallen thick and fast for the shy, beautiful Druid girl. Merlin returned to his room and opened his window. It was approaching midnight; the sky was clear and sparkling with stars and a full moon was shining down on Camelot. It was a perfect night for hopes and joy; a night for falling in love. Merlin looked down to see Arthur and Gwen were saying goodnight after a secret walk. They were laminated by the moonlight as they held hands and quickly kissed. As he watched them, Merlin began singing to himself.

_"So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light."_

Merlin thought about how awful he had been around girls. He never knew what to say to them and the Ealdor girls all knew how 'unusual' he was. In Camelot he was generally too busy running around doing Arthur's chores and stopping the kingdom from being destroyed to find romance. Yet he knew that it would be impossible to find a woman living in Camelot who'd accept his magic.

_"I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
Though nobody with powers like me  
Was ever meant for heaven's light."_

Merlin's face however broke into a smile as he thought about Freya, how he had helped her escape and hide. How he sneaked her food meant for Arthur and attempted to make a strawberry but instead made a flower. Merlin was accepted by Freya for who he was and that was when he knew he had fallen in love with her. Merlin tossed an idea around his head with a grin. Maybe Freya wasn't a Druid; maybe she was an angel sent from Heaven as someone he could share his destiny with? Maybe someday they would have a little place of their own outside Camelot; by the lake in the woods with the mountains in the background and some livestock?

_"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And accepted my magic without a trace of fright  
I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I wander around the castle tonight  
My loneliness and heart somehow seem so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light."_

Merlin gave one last look at the night sky before closing his window and getting ready for bed. As he pulled back the covers he could hear the bell tower boys ringing the bells to announce midnight. Merlin was unaware that Freya wasn't his angel and that the Druid girl was now experiencing her own personal hell due to a spell on her that she couldn't control…


	13. I Just Can't Wait To Be King - The Lion King

Arthur, Morgana and Merlin left the throne room after Arthur and Morgana received yet another lecture on their behaviour from Uther. The rant was similar to the majority of rants the king gave to his two children. That as the prince and king's ward they were expected to maintain a certain standard of behaviour and discipline.

Translation: If they were going to fight; make sure they aren't fighting in the courtyard where everyone can see.

The fight had started when Morgana attempted to sneak down to visit an ill Gwen when Arthur oh-so-politely reminded her that she wasn't allowed to leave the castle grounds by herself. This somehow led to a debate on who was the stronger and braver of the two and naturally their verbal fight gave way to physical blows. Merlin had attempted to stop the fight however when Uther caught them, Morgana was trying to donkey-kick Arthur as he held her in a headlock. Naturally the king wasn't impressed.

As they walked about the castle Arthur was complaining about what Uther had said and a thought struck him. "When I'm king I'll be doing things differently around here." Arthur claimed.

"Of course you will," Morgana replied but mouthed the word 'NOT' at Merlin. Arthur however nodded his head and began singing.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king and that's a true fact!"_

_"Well, I've never seen a king who's such a total prat."_ Merlin commented but Arthur ignored him.

_"I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on giving orders."_ Arthur sang.

_"Oh I'm sure you need practice with that."_ Merlin quipped sarcastically.

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_ Arthur insisted as they headed back to his chambers.

_"You've rather a long way to go, don't you think?"_ Merlin asked.

_"No one saying 'do this'!"_ Arthur claimed.

_"Except for you…"_ Merlin retorted.

_"No one saying 'be there'!"_ Morgana added.

_"Well you don't..."_ Merlin tried to argue but Arthur cut across him.

_"No one saying 'stop that'!"_ Arthur sang.

_"Look, what you don't realize..."_ Merlin attempted but this time Morgana interrupted him.

_"No one saying 'see here'!"_ Morgana smiled.

_"Now see here!"_ Merlin snapped rolling his eyes.

_"Free to run around all day!"_ Arthur claimed as he sprinted up a flight of stairs.

_"Well, that's definitely out..."_ Merlin muttered under his breath.

_"Free to do it all my way!"_ Arthur vowed.

Arthur entered his room and jumped onto his bed, draping his quilt around him, the prince allowed himself to fantasise what it would be like to be king of Camelot- no king of Albion. He would be known throughout the land as the greatest king there ever was. He would be a fair, just and wise king. People would come from all over to seek his counsel and wisdom. His people would adore him and obey his every command; knights from all over would beg to be part of his army; beautiful women would fall at his feet, pleading to be his queen. As he dreamed about life as king; Merlin jolted him back to reality.

_"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart."_ Merlin claimed.

Arthur scoffed. _"Kings don't need advice from stupid servants for a start!"_

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Camelot  
I wouldn't hang about  
This brat is getting wildly out of wing!"_ Merlin sang to himself. He meant it. Tonight he was going to Kilgharragh and confronting that annoying riddle-speaking dragon about his destiny. There was no way on this earth he was going to work for this prat for the rest of his life. Someone else could do his destiny because Merlin was quickly getting sick of this.

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_ Arthur claimed. He jumped off his bed and bounded across the room and opened his window. Sticking his head out the window; Arthur yelled into the courtyard filled with guards, knights and various servants and courtiers.

_"Everybody look left!  
Everybody look right!  
Everywhere you look I'll stand in the spotlight!"_ Arthur yelled. The people in the courtyard actually did turn from left to right before looking up to see the prince hanging out the window. They smiled, bowed and curtsied.

_"Not yet!"_ Merlin claimed; however the people had other ideas.

_"Let everyone go for broke and sing;  
Let's sing in in the town and in the street;  
It's gonna be King Arthur's greatest feat."_ The people sang. They loved Uther but they had faith that when Arthur became king he would be a just, fair and wise king. They had faith that their prince would be able to lead Camelot the way he was destined to.

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!_  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Arthur sang happily.

As time passed Arthur faced different trials and tests which were setting the foundations of his kingship. From battles to dangerous beasts to personal conflicts time and again Arthur began to understand that there was more to being king than bossing people around. Whenever Morgana betrayed them; Arthur proved his worth by gathering his limited forces and taking back the crown. After the betrayal Arthur had to step up to the mark and become Prince Regent. There were times he struggled but through the support of Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, the knights and Agravaine (OK so maybe not the last one) Arthur knew he could accept his destiny as king. Whenever Uther was killed Arthur had to make that final step and as he walked down the hall ready to be crowned king; he couldn't help but think about how he had once excitedly dreamed of being a king. He was now king and he would have to lead his people right. No pressure.


	14. Something There - Beauty and the Beast

Gwen was sitting by the window of Morgana's chambers. She was supposed to be repairing the dress Morgana had torn yesterday but instead Gwen kept glancing out the window. Arthur and Merlin were walking across the courtyard and she couldn't stop looking at Arthur. Not too long ago she wasn't exactly fond of the prince; personally she believed he was a spoilt arrogant brat. Yet recent events; when he was bitten by the Questing Beast; when he stayed with her while pretending to be Sir William' the whole fiasco with Hengist and Lancelot had meant that the servant was beginning to see the prince in a different light. It was strange yet somehow felt right. Turning her gaze back to her work; Gwen began singing under her breath yet kept stealing glances out the window.

_"There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_ Gwen sang to herself as she glanced out the window.

As she looked; she met Arthur's gaze and they looked at one another for a few seconds before Gwen looked away and Arthur smiled to himself. While he had known Gwen for a number of years now; it was only recently that he really started to see her. If you catch his drift. Arthur began singing to himself; ignoring the grin unfurling on Merlin's face. Merlin knew it. He knew there was something going on between Arthur and Gwen.

_"She glanced this way  
I'm sure of that  
Even though around her I've been a total prat." _Arthur sang but he trailed off. He ws the prince and princes were expected to fall in love with princesses or in the least, ladies. Not servants. Uther would lose his mind if he ever found out his son was beginning to fall for a servant!

_"No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before." _Arthur continued before noticing the annoying knowing grin on Merlin's face and proceeding to smack him upside the head.

Gwen meanwhile had returned to her sewing, trying to focus on her work and ignoring the way Arthur kept dominating her thoughts and how handsome and funny he could be. Not to mention the fact he was a good kisser… Gwen shook her head and stole another glance out the window. Just as she looked Arthur was smacking a grinning Merlin on the back of the head. Gwen rolled her eyes with a smile and kept working.

_"New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

Later that afternoon Gwen and Morgana came across Arthur and Merlin as they were walking down to the great hall after being summoned by Uther. Probably to receive yet another lecture on the dangers of magic or whatever Uther tended to rant about. For a moment they stood in the corridor awkwardly before Arthur cleared his throat.

"Um Guinevere, I need to talk to you about something important." Arthur said, attempting to remain clam but a blush was slowly making its way up his way.

"What about sire?" Gwen replied.

"It's private and it concerns Sir William." Arthur replied and gestured for Gwen to follow him. As they walked away he looked over his shoulder at a smiling Morgana and Merlin. He gave them a look that told them to keep quiet. As soon as they'd gone Morgana and Merlin turned to one another.

_"Well, who'd have thought?"_ Morgana muttered.

_"Well, bless my soul."_ Merlin commented shaking his head. Arthur had it bad.

_"Well, who'd have known?"_ Morgana honestly was quite stunned. In all the time she'd known Gwen; she would have never suspected that Gwen would fall for Arthur of all people.

_"Well, who indeed?"_ Merlin replied. He'd had his suspicions naturally but never really bothered to look into it that deeply.

_"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_ Morgana added.

_"It's so peculiar."_ Merlin agreed. Maybe Gwen had sustained a head injury that made her think Arthur would be a good person to fall for. He was kidding; if Gwen made Arthur happy and stopped him from bossing Merlin around so much; then it was fine with him.

_"We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before." _Merlin and Morgana harmonised before looking at one another and creeping off to follow Arthur and Gwen. They didn't have too far to look. In an alcove down the corridor where anyone could see (I.E. Morgana and Merlin) Arthur and Gwen had their arms wrapped around one another sharing a private kiss. Morgana and Merlin crept back and grinned at one another.

_"You know, I think there's something there that wasn't there before."_ Morgana sang with the air of someone stating the obvious to the stupid.

_"There's definitely something there that wasn't there before."_ Merlin nodded as he realised that Arthur's growing feelings for Gwen meant that Merlin now had a whole new set of weapons which to use against the prince. Judging by the look on Morgana's face she was thinking the same thing and they grinned at one another.

Oh this could be fun!


	15. Hakuna Matata - The Lion King

As the king Arthur had experienced various terrifying and nerve wrecking experiences. Battles, sieges, threats of war, Guinevere when she lost her temper; the king had had his fair share of reasons to be worried and scared. However today he was scared for a new reason. This new reason to be scared was in the room with the locked door that he had just been kicked out of and was currently pacing up and down in front of. It wasn't his fault; well it was partially his fault but that's neither here nor there. All he could do was pace up and down trying to block out the screams of pain coming from the locked chamber. As he paced Merlin and Gwaine walked up to him, both of them grinning knowingly; they had all been placing bets on what would happen to Arthur. Leon and Percival were on guard duty so Merlin and Gwaine were in control of the betting pool.

"She kicked you out didn't she?" Merlin asked; by the looks of it Leon had just won the pot.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur replied not breaking from his pacing and wincing as another scream and some very un-Queenly language reached their ears.

"Relax will you; Gwen's tough remember? Don't be worrying yourself." Gwaine stated clapping his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't worry? Don't worry! My wife is giving birth so I think I should be worried!" Arthur snapped and Merlin suddenly realised why Arthur was so scared. Ygraine had died when Arthur was born and the king was clearly worried that the same could happen to Gwen. Taking his friend aside, Merlin turned to Gwaine.

"Between you and me I think he needs a dose of Hakuna Matata." Merlin said.

"Ah good old Hakuna Matata. Where would we be without it?" Gwaine replied with a grin. Arthur was looking at them curiously.

"What is Hakuna Matata, some sort of magic?" Arthur asked; ever since they had found out about Merlin's magic; he was more accepting of magic and had re-legalised sorcery in Camelot but he was still weary concerning magic. Gwaine and Merlin grinned at one another and walked over to Arthur.

_"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!"_ Gwaine commented.

_"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze."_ Merlin agreed.

_"It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!" _Merlin and Gwaine sang together.

"Hakuna Matata?" Arthur repeated with some confusion. It sounded like random gibberish to him.

_"Yeah. It's our motto!"_ Merlin explained.

_"What's a motto?"_ Arthur asked.

_"Nothing. What's a-motto with you?"_ Gwaine laughed clapping Arthur on the back. Arthur raised an eyebrow at them. Now was not exactly time for jokes.

_"Listen to us Arthur; these two words will solve all your problems."_ Merlin promised. Arthur still looked unsure and Gwaine nodded.

_"That's right. Take Merlin here  
Why, when he was a young warlock..." _Gwaine sang.

_"When I was a young warlock!"_ Merlin replied attempting a high note. Read 'attempting' there was so much of a vocal range one had and Merlin's voice wasn't one for high notes. However they were caught up in the song and ignored it.

_"He found his powers lacked a certain appeal  
He had to hide the truth from everyone he'd meet." _Gwaine continued; aware that he was included in this.

_"I'm a sensitive soul though I'm so powerful  
And it hurt that I had to be a lowly servant.  
And oh, the shame!"_ Merlin sang putting an over-dramatic hand to his chest

_"He was ashamed!"_ Gwaine insisted covering his head with his hand

_"Thought of changin' my name!"_ Merlin insisted. Well technically he did; given that the Druids knew him as Emrys.

_"Well's what's in a name?"_ Gwaine continued holding his hands out.

_"And it would be like a physical hit!"_ Merlin claimed pretending to hit himself in the stomach.

_"How did ya feel?"_ Gwaine asked.

_"Well I felt like sh-"_ Merlin began but Gwaine cut across him with a grin.

_"Hey Merlin! Not in front of the Queen!"_ Gwaine said tilting his head towards Arthur who had been watching them with a mixture of suspicion and interest.

_"Oh sorry,"_ Merlin muttered, not sorry at all.

_"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!"_ Merlin and Gwaine sang.

_"It means no worries for the rest of your days?"_ Arthur suddenly sang questioningly. There was some appeal in what the pair of clowns were singing about.

_"Yes! It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!"_ Merlin and Gwaine sang.

Suddenly Elyan unlocked the door and stuck out his head. Immediately they stopped singing and waited to hear the news on what had happened. Elyan was trying not to laugh as he looked at them.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

"Not yet but Gwen wants to know if everything's alright. It sounds like someone was being tortured out here." Elyan replied.

"Charming," Gwaine muttered but the four men looked at one another. Gwen was halfway through labour; obviously in agony yet still asking whether or not they were alright. Some things never change. Elyan shut the door again and the king, warlock and knight looked at one another and simultaneously shrugged their shoulders.

"So explain this 'Hakuna Matata' thing again." Arthur said.

"It's about seeing things in a carefree manner. No rules, no responsibilities; let tomorrow take care of itself." Gwaine explained. He lived his life by Hakuna Matata and it never done him any harm.

"It's lazy yet satisfying." Merlin replied.

"Explains a lot about you then." Arthur quipped but winced as Gwen screamed in pain yet again. Arthur looked at them, took deep breath and looked at his friends.

_"Hakuna Matata?"_ Arthur asked.

" _Hakuna Matata!"_ Gwaine and Merlin agreed.

_"Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!"_ The three of them chorused.

_"It means no worries for the rest of our days!"_ Arthur sang.

_"It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata."_ They sang as the door opened to reveal a grinning Elyan.

"It's a boy!" he announced. Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin let out a cheer and went into the room to see Gwen lying on the bed; her face soaked with sweat and looking exhausted but was smiling at the screaming bundle in her arms. Arthur approached the bed and took his son into his arms. He was a father; he had a son. Arthur pressed a kiss to Gwen's forehead and looked at Gwaine and Melrin. Gwaine had a smile on his face and Merlin was claiming to have something in his eye.

_"Hakuna Matata?"_ Arthur asked and they grinned and nodded.

_"Hakuna Matata."_ Gwaine and Merlin agreed.


	16. We Can Fly - Peter Pan

Gwaine, Lancelot and Gwen walked down to Gaius' to see Merlin. The servant hadn't been his usual cheerful Merlin self and they wanted to know what was wrong. However as they opened the door; the three of them froze at the sight before them. Merlin was whizzing around the room. Literally whizzing. He was flying! Merlin was focusing on doing loop-the-loops and didn't initially notice his three best friends in the doorway but the moment he spotted them he fell to the floor with a crash.

"Merlin!" Gwen said hurrying to see if her friend was alright. Gwaine was shaking his head in disbelief as both he and Gwen realised the truth. Lancelot was the sensible one who quickly locked and bolted the door. Merlin got to his feet and rubbed his head. For a moment they all stared at one another in silence.

"Are you mental Merlin? What if we were Agravaine or Arthur, you know how dangerous that is!" Lancelot exclaimed. He was serious; he knew Merlin fought to keep his magic secret therefore he was confused as to why Merlin was flying around the room with the door unlocked. Anyone could have walked in and seen him!

"How did you do that?" Gwaine asked. He was in two minds about magic and generally was weary of it but dammit flying without wings looked so cool!

"I suppose you now know the truth and hate me for it." Merlin muttered looking at the floor.

"We could never hate you Merlin." Gwen replied and hugged him. As they hugged Gwen reached up and smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked moving back.

"For not telling us! We're your best friends!" Gwen replied and smiled.

"We're not going to tell." Gwaine promised.

"Thanks," Merlin grinned and his three friends looked at one another and nodded.

"How did you do that?" Lancelot asked.

"Basic levitation spell." Merlin shrugged.

"Could we do it?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe, but it's a special type of spell. When it's cast on people there's a mental element." Merlin explained.

"What's that?" Gwaine asked.

_"You think of a wonderful thought!"_ Merlin claimed.

Gwen and the guys looked at one another. _"Any happy little thought?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Merlin replied.

" _Like being with loved ones?"_ Gwen asked.

_"Or being knighted?"_ Lancelot added.

_"Yeah, watch me now, here I go!"_ Merlin replied and he muttered the incantation and rose off the floor. _"It's easier than pie."_

_"He can fly!"_ Gwen exclaimed.

_"He can fly!"_ Lancelot repeated.

_"He flew!"_ Gwaine commented shaking his head. Merlin hovered in front of them and grinned.

_"Now you try!"_ he suggested muttering the incantation on all of them.

_"I'll think of a romantic stroll under the full moon!"_ Gwen smiled; thinking of her and Arthur.

_"I'll think I've won a great joust!"_ Lancelot replied.

_"I'll think of free ale!"_ Gwaine laughed.

_"Now, everybody try! One, two, three!"_ Merlin ordered. Slowly Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine rose off the floor and hovered a few feet off the ground.

_"We can fly, we can fly, we can fly!"_ they sang before crashing to the floor again. Merlin looked at them in confusion and scratched his head.

_"This won't do. What's the matter with you?  
All it takes is the right spell  
Oh, and something I forgot. You need dust as well!" _Merlin claimed.

"Dust?" Gwaine asked confused. Merlin flew over to the shelves and began rummaging around looking for what he needed and dashed it over their heads.

_"Yep, just a little bit of pixie dust!  
Now, think of the happiest things...  
It's the same as having wings!"_ Merlin sang.

_"Let's all try it... just once more."_ Gwen said as they rose into the air. She spread out her arms and rose higher than last time.

_"Look, we're rising off the floor!"_ Lancelot stated as he too began flying around the room.

_"This is amazing!"_ Gwaine claimed as they began flying round the room.

_"We can fly,"_ they sang.

_"You can fly!"_ Merlin claimed.

_"We can fly!"_ all four of them chorused as Merlin opened the window.

_"C'mon everybody, here we go!"_ he sang and they all flew out the window and around the grounds. It was a dark cloudy night and everyone was either away to bed or finishing work. The lack of moon or starlight meant that they weren't casting shadows on the ground as they all flew across the courtyard and around the towers. As they flew they sang. As they flew; they began getting braver; doing cartwheels, loop-the-loops and having races from one tower to the next.

_"Think of a wonderful thought  
Any merry little thought  
Think of loved ones, think of snow  
Think of victory Here we go!  
Like a bluebird in the sky_

_We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!_

_Soon we'll zoom all around the world  
All it takes is the right words  
But the thing that's a positive must  
Is a little bit of pixie dust  
The dust is a positive must_

_We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!_

_When there's a smile in our hearts  
There's no better time to start  
It's a very simple plan  
We can do what a dragon can  
At least it's worth a try_

_We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!"_

Eventually they returned into Gaius' quarters and Merlin removed the spell. All four of them were grinning and talking about their adventure. Merlin looked at Gwen and Gwaine nervously; Lancelot had long since accepted his magic but he needed to know they did the same. However the broad grins and their shining eyes told him what he needed to know. They did accept his powers and that magic wasn't as evil as they were raised to believe. None of them however could keep grins off their faces. That was without the best thing any of them had ever done. There was very little that could compare to flying; actually flying! It felt exhilarating; wonderful... if they had to describe their experience in one word it would simply be… magical.


	17. God Help The Outcasts - Hunchback of Notre Dame

Merlin wasn't one for religious practices. He wasn't really sure of what he believed in or if he even believed in anything. Christianity was a common faith among the people of Camelot however Merlin wasn't sure if he followed it. Some of the beliefs he didn't really understand however the idea of someone having power over the known universe offered some comfort to Merlin. It tended to put things into perspective. Yes he held a great destiny in his hands yet if Christianity was to be believed, then God had an even greater destiny in His hands since the beginning of time. Therefore it was on a quiet evening; just before a prayer service that Melrin slipped into the small church and looked at the small statue of the Virgin Mary and the boy Jesus in her arms. Those with magic tended to follow the old religion yet as he looked at the statue, Merlin couldn't stop himself from softly singing.

_"I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a warlock's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?"_

Merlin turned away from the statue and looked around. Different people were coming for the prayer service. Old and young, rich and poor, male and female. Yet in all the times he had slipped into the church for a bit of peace and quiet; Merlin doubted he'd ever seen or sensed someone with magic in the church. He thought about all the people who had been persecuted in the purge. Those who would have had to flee their homes and loved ones in order to survive. The children who lost parents and the parents who lost children. The brothers who lost sisters and the sisters who lost brothers. The husbands who lost wives and the wives who lost husbands. Merlin knew that part of his destiny was to restore magic to Camelot but that would take time. Until then he needed to feel there was some support for those persecuted for their magic; the druids and sorcerers and sorceresses. Even if there was no real support; even the peace of mind given by the possibility of it happening.

_"God help the outcasts  
Hunted from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find in Camelot  
God help my people  
We look to you still  
God help the outcasts  
Because no one else will."_

As Merlin looked around the church; the different people already in the pews were kneeling with their hands joined. The people also began whispering their prayers to God in the hope of them being answered.

_"I ask for wealth,"_ one man sang.

_"I ask for fame,"_ another prayed.

_"I ask for glory to shine on my name."_ a young squire whispered.

_"I ask for love that I can possess."_ A young woman sang, glancing over at a young man who was kneeling a few pews away.

_"I ask for God and His angels to bless me."_ Everyone in the church seemed to harmonise. Merlin however sat on the floor and looked over at the statue in the corner.

_"I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The scared and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God,"_

Merlin got to his feet and walked towards the doors of the church in the doorway he stopped and looked back into the church before turning and looking out into the town.

_"God help the outcasts;  
Children of God." _He sang as he left the church and went back to the castle to work. Maybe someday things would change. They had to.


	18. I Want To Be Like Other Girls - Mulan 2

Arthur stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him before flinging himself onto his bed. He was sixteen years old yet his father still insisted on treating him like a child! It seemed to Arthur that Uther wouldn't be happy unless he had total control over everything that Arthur said, did and thought. Morgana gently opened the door and slipped into Arthur's room. The seventeen year old sat on the edge of Arthur's bed and looked at her half-brother.

"He just wants what's best for you." Morgana reasoned. Arthur sat up and looked at Morgana. Morgana never sided with his father; in fact the ward seemed to think a day she didn't argue with Uther over something was a day wasted.

"No he doesn't. He wants what's best for him. He just wants to control my life." Arthur argued.

"You know that's not true. Stop being so self-centred. Uther just wants to ensure that when you become King then you'll be a good king. It's part of being a prince." Morgana reasoned. Arthur looked away and buried his face into his pillow.

"I wish I wasn't a prince." Arthur said. The pillow muffled his words but Morgana heard. Slowly she reached up and put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

_"The life of a prince  
From his birth is well defined  
You must humbly serve your kingdom;  
Play the part you've been assigned  
You guard the hopes of our people  
Weak & mighty, rich and poor  
Who could ever ask for more?  
Who could ever ask for more?" _Morgana gently sang. Arthur however shrugged her off and suddenly leapt to his feet.

_"I want to be like other boys!  
Climb up a tree like other boys can!  
Just to be free like other boys get to be!" _Arthur sang. Morgana looked stunned but Arthur was ready to explain. There were times when he didn't want to be a prince; he wanted freedom to do what he wanted whenever he wanted to and not think of any consequences.

_"To slouch when I sit  
To eat a whole cake  
Feel the sun on my feet  
Get dirty and act silly  
Be anything I want to be  
Run around in my underwear  
To run really fast and get rid of this crown  
To do whatever I want  
Get crazy whenever I want!" _Arthur continued.

"You know you can't do any of that." Morgana reasoned but Arthur ignored her. "Arthur will you calm down and shut up for a few minutes!"

_"No escorts  
No manners  
No tutors  
No worries  
No lectures about sorcery 'being totally evil'…" _Arthur continued; finishing by leaping onto his bed and doing an impersonation of his father. Morgana had now gone from being slightly frustrated to being convinced by what Arthur was singing about. There were times when she was secretly jealous of her servant Gwen. Gwen never had to worry about being escorted to feasts or listen to Uther's lectures or consider the possibility of an arranged marriage, as well as not having to endure…

_"No boring feasts?"_ Morgana asked. Arthur jumped off the bed and grinned at Morgana. Morgana smiled back and they began singing together.

_"I want to be like other people  
Scrape up my knee like other people can  
Just to be free, like other people  
Get to be!"_

_"To speak for myself."_ Arthur insisted. Instead of having people who thought they knew better speaking for him.

_"To sing way off key!"_ Morgana laughed. Every lady of the court was required to have some form of music lessons. Morgana instead bunked off and had fighting lessons instead.

_"Marry someone I've met, who loves me for me."_ They harmonised. Uther had been hinting at having them both married off to different lords, ladies, princes and princesses but both prince and ward were having absolutely none of it. Arthur and Morgana disagreed on most things but they both knew they would only marry someone they loved.

_"No escorts  
No manners  
No tutors  
No worries  
No lectures about sorcery 'being totally evil'  
No boring feasts!  
I want to be like other people  
Climb up a tree like other people can  
Just to be free like other people  
Get to be!"_

They finished their song by jumping around the room and laughing. Of course they could never change who they were or what their duties were. Yet it was fun to imagine what their lives would be like under different circumstances. They were allowed to dream after all.


	19. I've Got A Dream - Tangled

It was one of those days when nothing whatsoever happened. There were no impending disasters or threats or trouble of any kind. A lazy Sunday afternoon despite being a very rare thing almost serves to create as many problems that it lacked. Namely, boredom. Gwen, Merlin and a group of the knights were simply sitting on the training field some were staring at the sky; others were talking about random topics. Gwen stretched herself out on the grass for a moment to stare at the sky before sitting up.

"Have any of you got a dream?" she suddenly asked. Gwen wasn't sure where the question came from but had asked it anyway. The knights looked at her in confusion and it was Merlin who suddenly jumped to his feet and began singing.

_"I'm clumsy, foolish and it's scary  
How everything goes awry  
Especially whenever I have something important to do.  
But despite my two left feet  
And my sarcasm, and talent for trouble  
I've always yearned to be regarded as a sort of noble."_ Merlin sang.

He was dreaming it more often theses days; a Camelot where magic was legal and he was the most trusted member of the council as well as the Court Sorcerer. He'd have a title sir- no Lord Merlin. Everyone else looked stunned. Merlin; a noble? Arthur would sooner jump off the highest tower before he did that. Merlin however was caught up in his dream and continued singing.

_"Can'tcha see me in the council room giving orders?  
Making Camelot the best it's ever been?  
Yep, I'd rather be regarded as one with class  
Rather than a stupid ass;  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream!"_

_"He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!"_ Gwen and the knights sang along as Merlin held himself in a sort of mimic of a noble stance.

_"See, I ain't as stupid as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking rules  
You'll know I'm not a fool.  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream!"_

All of a sudden Lancelot jumped to his feet and picked up the song. As he sang he gestured to various injuries from his fighting days.

_"I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my cuts and bruises  
And my face, and my nose  
I really want to make a love connection."_

Lancelot picked up a small flower and handed it to Gwen. They had spoken to one another and made peace over the fact that Gwen loved Arthur and that nothing would happen between them. (Translation: Gwen fired him into the Friend Zone once and for all) The gesture caused her to smile as Lancelot looked at his friends and continued singing.

_"Can't you see me with a special little lady?  
Rowing' in a rowboat down the stream?  
Though I'm one distinguished blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter -  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream!"_

_"He's got a dream!"_ everyone sang, even the other knights away from them were joining in with the singing. It was one of those things; when people sang you joined in simply for the hell of it. It stopped them from being bored and it was fun. In its own way.

_"I've got a dream!"_ Lancelot repeated.

_"He's got a dream!"_ everyone chorused.

_"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!  
Though my wounds leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind them, dreaming -  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream."_

As everyone began singing; there were little things they noticed about their co-workers and friends, little things which had been accepted as hobbies and quirks but in fact were dreams of the lives they may have led had they not become knights.

_"Elyan would like to quit and be a florist."_ Elyan dropped the flowers he had been absentmindedly weaving together.

_"Leon does interior design."_ It was true; it was rumoured that Sir Leon had had a hand in many of the castle's décor.

_"Bors is into mime."_ And frequently entertained the kingdom's children by pretending to lasso someone or being trapped in a box.

_"Richard's cupcakes are sublime."_ The knight had had quite the talent for baking and as a result had many female admirers for it.

_"Lucien knits."_ And his blankets were made solely for his family and friends.

_"Simon sews."_ The royal seamstresses and dressmakers had to admit his skill surpassed their own.

_"Tadgh does little puppet shows."_ And was often seen with Bors providing some amusement for Camelot's children.

_"And Percival collects ceramic unicorns!"_ This was true. However they didn't know that the muscular knight collected them as a means of remembering his younger sisters whom he'd lost at Cenred's hands. Attention now turned to Gwaine who had remained sitting silently on the grass throughout and instead was regarding his friends as if they had all completely lost the plot. Everyone stopped singing and looked at the knight expectantly.

"So what's your dream?" Merlin asked.

"I don't think so. I'm not one to do personal details." Gwaine replied lazily. Leon put him in a headlock while the others began thumping him playfully. Gwaine freed himself and looked at his friends resignedly and got to his feet.

_"I have dreams, like you - no, really!  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny  
On some land that I own  
Relaxed and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous barrels of ale!" _Gwaine sang.

_"I've got a dream!"_ Gwen sang.

" _She's got a dream!"_ the men chorused. Gwen hesitated before she continued. It was no point going into full detail so she diluted it slightly.

_"I just want to someday see Arthur reign as king!  
And with every passing hour  
I know someday he'll have the power,  
Like all you lovely folks  
I've got a dream!" _Gwen sang. She 'forgot' to mention the part where she was ruling Camelot at Arthur's side as his queen but their relationship was Camelot's Worst Kept Secret so none paid any heed to it.

_"She's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!  
They've got a dream!  
We've got a dream!  
So our differences ain't really that extreme!  
We're one big team...!  
Call us crazy–"_ Everyone chorused.

_"Looney –"_ Leon added.

_"Foolish –"_ Elyan added.

_"And grotesquely optimistic  
'Cause way down deep inside  
We've got a dream!"_ everyone chorused.

_"I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
Yes way down deep inside, we've got a dream!" _Everyone sang.

Arthur crossed the training field as they all fell quiet and went back to sitting or lying on the ground. He looked around before flinging himself onto the ground.

"Did I miss anything?"


	20. Ma Belle Evangeline - Princess and the Frog

"Come on Merlin; there has to be someone you've got your eye on?" Arthur asked for the hundredth time. Merlin however shook his head.

"No there isn't." Merlin replied.

"Yeah right Merlin; what's her name; go on tell us!" Gwaine insisted. Merlin had been acting weird lately and the knights through their 'superior' skills of intellect and deduction reasoned that the servant must have fallen in love. The only problem was that Merlin was refusing to name the mystery girl. The knights also hadn't seen him with any girl recently who could possibly be this mystery girl. (Gwen didn't count as she was practically one of the boys. However Elyan got a dead arm when he told her that.) Therefore they had had no option but to demand the truth from Merlin.

Merlin gave them a strange look before he nodded once. "You want to meet her?" he asked.

"Of course; we need to know who she is." Lancelot reasoned. All of them were like Merlin's older brothers and sister. Therefore they needed to make sure any girl he met wasn't well, evil.

"Alright, meet me at the lake tonight." Merlin replied and he walked away.

That night the knights and Gwen were grouped at the lake waiting on Merlin to arrive. They were all quite curious as to why Merlin asked them to meet at the lake and were having whispered debates on who the girl was and why they had to come to the lake. Merlin walked past them and stepped down to the water's edge.

"So where is she Merlin?" Lancelot asked looking around the clearing.

"How can you miss her? She's right in front of you." Merlin replied and began singing.

_"Look how she shines under the sky,  
My beautiful Freya."_

"He's singing to the lake?" Arthur muttered in a stunned whisper.

"Shut up," Leon hissed and Merlin continued singing.

_"So far away from me yet I,  
Know her heart belongs to only me.  
I adore, love Freya  
She's my queen of the night,  
So still,  
So bright.  
it's amazing that someone as beautiful as she,  
Could love someone like me.  
Love always finds a way it's true!  
And I love you, Freya."_

Merlin turned away from the lake and looked at his friends. "I met Freya a few years ago. She was a Druid girl and had been kidnapped. I had to free her and hide her. I stole her some food; a dress of Morgana's and tried to get her strawberries but got flowers instead. I still don't know how I did that." Merlin explained with a wry smile as he edited out certain details.

"So what happened?" Gwaine asked. The smile fell off Merlin's face.

"Freya had a secret. She was put under a curse. Every night at midnight for an hour she turned into a monster. She couldn't stop it; she couldn't control it. Eventually… it got her killed." Merlin explained as he rubbed his eyes and suddenly Arthur, Leon and Gwen understood.

"The Bastest." They whispered. Leon and Arthur looked stricken and Gwen pressed her hands to her mouth. They had all poked fun at Merlin that week; teasing him for acting the fool more than usual and making wisecracks about why he'd stolen Morgana's dress… they hadn't known, hadn't realised… Gwen walked over and hugged Merlin, whispering an apology into his ear while the others patted his shoulder in sympathy. Merlin wiped his face again and looked back onto the lake. It was exceptionally beautiful tonight. There was a full moon and a cloudless sky shining onto the water. The water was still and Merlin knew Freya was just below.

_"Love is beautiful,  
Love is wonderful!  
Love is everything, do you agree?  
Yes indeed.  
Look how she shines under the sky  
I love you, Freya." _Merlin sang and whispered the last line as he picked up a pebble; lightly pressed it to his lips and threw it into the water. They all stared as the splash caused the water to ripple and send little waves flowing across the clear top of the water.

"We should head back to Camelot." Merlin reasoned. "People will wonder where we are." He led the way from the lake. Gwen and the men shared a look before following him. None of them knew what to say; they were touched by the heartbreaking story of Merlin and Freya's romance and the song he had just sung had been beautiful. Lancelot was the last to leave the lakeside and he cast a glance at the water. Maybe he was just imagining it but he would swear until the day he died that just for a moment there was a woman standing in the still waters of the lake. A beautiful woman with dark hair and a red dress who was watching them from the middle of the lake.

But he blinked and the woman was gone.


	21. Honour To Us All - Mulan

When the news broke that Arthur was to marry Gwen; there were understandable mixed reactions from the people. While the townspeople and the majority of those who knew Gwen and Arthur were pleased about the wedding; there were those who were opposed. Aside from the rather obvious one; several higher ranking members of the court weren't excited at the prospect of having a commoner queen. Especially the ladies of the court. Some of them couldn't believe that the same person who scrubbed their floors; served Morgana and fixed their clothes was to be their queen. Therefore three ladies whom Arthur had asked to help Gwen get ready for the celebratory tourney stood aside and studied Gwen.

_"This is who we have to work with?"_ Lady Lucy asked feeling stunned.

_"I don't think I've seen much worse!"_ Lady Agatha replied tartly.

_"We have to turn this… servant into a lady?"_ Lady Elizabeth asked. It was impossible.

The three women looked at one another before putting false smiles onto their faces and approaching Gwen who had been joking around with Elyan and Merlin. Gwen felt a sense of unease as the women approached; she knew the three ladies and she probably shouldn't admit it but all three were the type of women who never understood the concept of not saying anything when nothing nice could be said. Nonetheless if she was to be accepted as queen; Gwen would really have to try and get along with the other ladies. Even Morgana, back in the day, had at least a cordial relationship with them. Besides they weren't the first to oppose her and Arthur's relationship and they definitely would not be the last.

"The king asked us to help you." Lady Agatha stated.

"Thank you but I don't really need help getting dressed." Gwen replied.

"It's more than that; you see you're not a servant anymore. You're one of us now and you'll have to look and act like that. We know you were friends with… her but you need to prove that you're different." Lady Elizabeth replied.

"We all know Gwen's different from Morgana; a blind man could see it." Elyan commented.

"Yeah she's not a murdering lunatic. Except she's marrying Arthur so… she's not a murderer!" Merlin joked. While Elyan and Gwen laughed the ladies looked unimpressed and led Gwen away. Missing the 'kill me now' she jokingly mouthed and her brother and friend. The ladies led Gwen into one of the rooms belonging to Agatha were a bath; various beauty items and a dress were waiting. As soon as the door was shut behind them; the ladies began pushing Gwen towards the bath, helping her undress as they did.

_"We'll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust our recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honour to us all." _Lady Agatha claimed.

"Excuse me but what's this?" Elizabeth asked, holding up the ribbon Gwen had put into her hair that morning.

"A hair ribbon." Gwen replied. Elizabeth scrunched it up and dropped it carelessly to the floor. The second Lucy's back was turned, Gwen snatched up the ribbon and held it tightly in her hand. The ribbon had been given to her that morning by a timid little girl who was the daughter of one of the men who now ran her father's old forge. Flora had bought the ribbon for herself but had asked Gwen to have it instead 'so she wouldn't forget'. It was a sweet gesture and Gwen had allowed Flora to tie her hair up and promised that she never could forget the life she would leave behind forever in a matter of days. Gwen looked at the ribbon in her hand. The least she could do was return it to Flora whenever she could.

After helping her out of the bath and wrapping her in a robe; the women began to work on her hair; dragging a brush harshly through the tangled curls and ignoring the winces caused by the pressure on her scalp. Gwen bit on her tongue to stop herself from snapping at them to let her be. Even if she had to lock herself in the dungeons the night before the wedding; there was no way those three would be let anywhere near her.

_"Wait and see  
When we're through  
The knights will gladly go to war for you  
With such beauty  
And a great hairdo  
You'll bring honour to us all."_ Lady Lucy claimed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for any of the knights to go to war or hurt themselves for her sake. Besides there was more to a woman than her appearance. In the great scheme of things; beauty meant nothing. Morgana was without doubt the most beautiful woman in Camelot yet nobody could have predicted how she would change. And if Arthur ever admitted that he had chosen her solely for her appearance… well the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

_"A girl can bring her family great honour in one way  
By finding a good man and today is clearly your day." _The ladies sang. There was little Gwen could argue with there. Marriages were commonly used as a means of improving a family's honour. Luckily Tom had never even thought about pressuring Gwen to marry. He always told his daughter that as long as she was happy; then she was wealthy.

_"Men want girls with good taste;"_ Elizabeth commented.

_"Calm and Obedient."_ Agatha added.

_"And who knows her place."_ Lucy claimed.

_"So despite your… breeding  
Where society had you placed,  
You'll still bring honour to us all." _The women agreed as they helped Gwen into her dress; either unaware or uncaring about how sharp their words were sticking into her. Aside from the 'calm' it could be argued that absolutely none of that applied to Gwen whatsoever and what was that about breeding? They made it sound like they were cattle or something. Born for one purpose and that was to be some man's stupid and controlled doll-wife. It was madness' small wonder why Morgana hated the majority of the ladies of the court.

_"We all must serve our king  
Who guards us from our foes  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons."_ The women sang. Gwen had to admit; she knew the importance of male heirs; the only way a dynasty continued via daughters was if there were no sons but even then the daughters had to be married. It was unfair but not as unfair as the concept of women not being allowed to fight. Gwen could remember how she used to beg her father and Elyan to teach her how to fight. They were some good times. Meanwhile the women had now moved onto her make-up and the finishing touches.

" _When we're through, you can't fail,"_ Lady Agatha promised. Fail? Like she hadn't been afraid of that possibility.

_"Like a flower blossom, you're soft and frail."_ Lady Lucy added. Gwen raised an eyebrow at that. 'Soft and frail'? The knights would be in hysterics if they heard that one.

_"How could any man say "No Sale"?"_ Lady Elizabeth added.

_"You'll bring honour to us all."_ The women finished and for the first time gave the queen-to-be genuine smiles. They had to admit; Gwen did look more the part in the new dress as well with her hair styled better and her face made up, there was no something more regal about her. All she needed it seemed; were the expert opinions.

_"There - you're ready."_ Lady Agatha claimed.

_"Not yet,"_ Lady Lucy replied and looked at the items left on the table. _"An apple for serenity  
and a pendant for balance. Beads around your neck for beauty.  
You must proudly show it  
Now add a charm just for luck  
And even you can't blow it!" _Lucy claimed.

Gwen studied her reflection. She had to admit that despite her misgivings; the ladies had helped her look more regal than she expected. However Gwen couldn't stop herself from childishly crossing her eyes and poking out her tongue at her reflection; the way she used to in childhood when she had to get all dressed up for some reason. After thanking them Gwen left the room and tied the ribbon into a strand of their hair which had been left hanging; making a narrow braid. As she walked, Gwen looked upwards as the nerves began kicking in.

_"Mother, Father  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot our family tree  
Keep our Elyan standing tall  
Scarier than any monster or beast  
I'm facing tourneys and feasts."_ Gwen sang to herself as she met up with Gaius who walked with her down to where the tourney was taking place. Merlin, Arthur and the knights were already down there and Lord Agravaine was running late for some reason. As she climbed into the special stands reserved for her and Agravaine; Gwen was too busy trying to stop herself form throwing up with nerves to notice how the crowd were singing about her.

_"Destiny  
Guard this girl  
And her future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on this cultured pearl  
Such a perfect porcelain doll.  
Please bring honour to her  
Please bring honour to her  
Please bring honour to her  
Please bring honour to her  
Please bring honour to us all." _The people sang as Agravaine slipped into his seat and the tourney began.

Initially it had been going great. Gwen's nerves had faded after a while; there was some excitement to be found and for once Agravaine was being somewhat nice. They watched as Arthur progressed to the final round as well as a mystery challenger who kept his helmet on. After the mystery challenger won; he rode up to Gwen and offered her the gold ring. As the crowd all wished for the stranger's identity to be revealed; the stranger removed his helmet and revealed his identity to the stunned crowd.

From that moment on; everything just went from bad to worse…


	22. One Jump Ahead - Aladdin

Gwaine was a troublemaker. It was a plan and simple fact but it wasn't his fault. Trouble had a habit of finding him; it couldn't resist him. Well there were several things which were irresistible to the rogue. His lack of resistance for a pretty maiden as well as a drink or twenty tended to be a cause for trouble. It wasn't his fault that Gwaine had managed to get himself involved in yet another tavern brawl. As he dodged blows and as some men produced swords; Gwaine began singing to himself as he looked for some sort of escape route.

_"Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the bread line  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
That's everything  
One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke" _Gwaine claimed as he punched two guys and a kicked a third in the nether regions.

_"Riffraff!"_ one yelled

_"Street rat!"_ another added

_"Scoundrel!"_ the third claimed

_"Take that!"_ a man yelled as he threw Gwaine across the room. Oh it was on.

_"Just a little drink, guys,"_ Gwaine laughed; isn't that how it always started?

_"Rip him open, take it back, guys."_ The men agreed and Gwaine looked stunned as they dragged him across the table and a brilliantly familiar voice called his name.

_"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Merlin!"_ Gwaine claimed as he and Merlin legged it out of the back room of the tavern and into the street. As they ran they passed a pair of women who were working in the tavern.

_"Oh it's sad that Gwaine's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime." _One woman commented

_"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em."_ Her friend scoffed

_"Gotta drink to live, gotta steal to drink  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!" _Gwaine called over his shoulder as he winked at them.

_"One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume."_ Gwaine claimed as he and Merlin made it into the street.

"What's a 'nom de plume'?" Merlin asked as he dodged a vegetable stall.

"Don't know, just go with it." Gwaine replied as the men pursued them.

_"One jump ahead of the hit men  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think we'll take a stroll around the block."_ Gwaine said as they continued running.

_"Stop, thief!"_

_"Vandal!"_

_"Outrage!"_

_"Scandal!"_

_"Let's not be too hasty,"_ Gwaine claimed as he bumped into a woman.

_"Still I think you're rather tasty."_ She claimed battling her eyelids. Gwaine winked at her and continued running from the crowd.

_"Gotta drink to live, gotta steal to drink  
Otherwise we'd get along."_ Gwaine claimed.

"Wrong!" the men yelled. Gwaine and Merlin ran up the stone steps and ran along the edge until they reached the dead end. They really hadn't thought this one through had they? Gwaine looked at the horses located next to the large pile of hay which rather conveniently was located directly below them. Gwaine looked at Merlin.

_"One jump ahead of the drunk rats  
One hop ahead of the hump  
One trick ahead of disaster  
They're quick, but we're much faster!"_

"Oh no way!" Merlin claimed, realising what Gwaine expected him to do. Gwaine however simply gave his friend a shove and followed suit.

_"Here goes, better throw our hands in_  
Wish us happy landin'  
All we gotta do is jump!" 

They landed with flumps into the hay but by the time the men reached the edge of the stones; Merlin and Gwaine had already mounted their horses and sped off; Merlin explaining why he'd been looking for Gwaine in the first place. Gwaine rolled his eyes; typical of the princess to get himself into trouble.


	23. Can You Feel The Love Tonight - The Lion King

In the days that passed after Camelot was safely back from Morgana and Morgause's hands there was a clear problem with Uther. Uther Pendragon was a broken man; he was no longer the fearsome and stubborn man he had been before. No; instead he was a recluse; locked away inside his own mind. He never spoke, never moved and never left his chambers. All he did was sit and stare out the window. They all knew what he was staring at or rather who he was waiting for. Secretly they all were waiting on the same thing. They were waiting for Morgana; their Morgana to come home again. Due to Uther's state of mind, aside from being depressed he was prone to delusions and volatile and it was up to Arthur to assume the role of Prince Regent and rule Camelot in his father's place. Arthur however was struggling to cope himself. If it wasn't for the support from Gaius, his uncle Agravaine, his newfound brothers (including Merlin, not that he would admit it) and especially from Gwen, Arthur doubted whether or not he'd have coped.

It was a fairly quiet evening after a long and tiring day. There had been unrest in what was Cenred's lands as well as the possibility of King Olaf returning to Camelot not to mention Uther had taken a very bad turn today. The end result was a stressed out Arthur and a Gwen who was sporting a spectacular bruise caused by Uther as, lost in his mind, believed the room was full of sorcerers and lashed out violently. As they sat on the steps; they were unaware of the six figures who were spying on them from a window above them looking all the world like six little boys spying on their big brother (or in Elyan's case sister).

"Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur asked for the twelfth time. Gwen ran a hand along the bruise on her chin and nodded.

"I'm fine, despite everything your father still has a good left hook." Gwen replied and wrapped her hand in Arthur's. "Come on, let's take a walk."

As they got to their feet and walked across the courtyard, Merlin smiled. Arthur had been really down and there was one person who could make him feel better the way he and the others couldn't.

_"I can see what's happening."_ Merlin claimed.

_"What?"_ Gwaine asked.

_"Like you don't have a clue._ " Leon replied rolling his eyes. Everyone could see it.

_"Who?"_ Elyan asked; he knew what was going on and considered the possibility of giving Arthur the good old fashioned 'break her heart and I'll break your neck' warning.

_"They've fallen in love and here's the bottom line  
Our group is down by two." _Percival explained.

_"The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere."_ Lancelot added glancing at Merlin who shook his head.

_"And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air."_ Gwaine predicted morosely.

It was a warm late spring evening; there was a gentle breeze and the sky was slowly darkening. Gwen and Arthur walked towards the private rose garden where they would have met in secret before… as they walked both maintained a tight grip on each other's hands; occasionally they would smile at one another but neither needed to speak.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

As they reached the rose garden, Gwen gently stroked the petals of the variously coloured roses but maintained her hold on Arthur's hand. Arthur watched Gwen and sighed. Part of him was scared; scared that all what happened would serve as a means to push them apart. He was so busy and Gwen was the only person he trusted to look after his father yet today Uther had attacked her. His uncle was also making a habit of 'reminding' Arthur about Gwen's standing. While she was technically now Lady Guinevere due to Elyan being a knight; Gwen rejected the title and lived her life the way she had before.

_"So many things to tell you,  
But how to make you see  
The truth about my fate, impossible  
You'll turn away from me."_ Arthur sang gently.

_"You're holding back, you're hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't you be the king I know you are?  
The king I can see inside?"_ Gwen sang back. Was that what Arthur thought? That she wouldn't want to be with him now that he was Prince Regent. They all knew what Arthur was destined to be and what he would end up being someday. Why on earth would she turn away? They were all part of Camelot's future now; they had been from the moment they all sat at that round table.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

For some reason, they began reminiscing about whenever they were younger and how they had never really gotten along. Gwen usually had sided with Morgana whenever she and Arthur fought and by extent they had never really gotten to know another until a few years ago. Arthur suddenly retold the story of how he'd stolen Morgana's shawl and Gwen had chased him all over the castle to get it back. Gwen laughed at the memory and smiled at Arthur.

"Tag, you're it!" Gwen claimed and ran across the garden. Arthur chased after her and for a while they played Tag; laughing and stumbling. After a while laughter caused them to fall to the ground and they lay on their backs on the grass simply staring at one another. Gwen reached over and kissed Arthur's cheek. The kiss was a mixture of things; not only was it one of love but also one of encouragement; hope and compassion. That they would get through this and they would get through it together. It was all of them against the world. And they would win.

"We'll be alright." Gwen promised.

"Yeah we will." Arthur agreed.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

With their arms around one another and Gwen's head leaning against Arthur's shoulder they wandered out of the garden and back towards the steps. As they spoke Arthur was making whispered promises that someday they would rule over Camelot together as husband and wife; as king and queen. Before that had seemed like an impossible dream but somehow tonight made both of them believe that anything as possible. Tonight was a special night; a night of dreams and hope, a night for falling in love. As they stood on the steps; having one last kiss goodnight; the knights and Merlin looked away from the window and looked at one another.

" _And since they're both in love tonight,"_ Merlin began.

_"It can be assumed;"_ Elyan continued.

_"Their carefree days with us are history,"_ Gwaine nodded.

_"In short our pals are doomed!"_ the men agreed jokingly. Really they were thrilled that Arthur and Gwen had found love. They deserved some happiness after everything that happened.

And as he watched his son from his window; Uther Pendragon could only wish that Arthur would love the girl as much as Ygraine had loved him.


	24. A Whole New World - Aladdin

Neither Hunith nor Balinor had felt like this before. The farm girl from Ealdor and the wandering Dragon Lord had fallen in love so fast; it was like something from a child's story. Yet they knew they were on borrowed time; Uther Pendragon had ordered that every Dragon Lord be taken as to not rise against him in his Purge against anyone with magic. It wouldn't be long until Balinor was found. Yet one dark evening the night before he was due to leave Ealdor to protect both of them; Balinor led his young wife from their home and into the fields that surrounded Ealdor. Once they were alone and away from prying eyes; Balinor turned to Hunith.

"Do you trust me Hunith?" Balinor asked.

"You know I do," Hunith replied. Balinor nodded and tilted his head skyward. He yelled loudly in another language. Within minutes a large black dragon landed in front of them and bowed his head. Hunith hid behind Balinor stunned. She knew he was a Dragon lord but he'd never summoned one before.

"Who is your friend?" the dragon asked.

"My wife Hunith," Balinor replied, gently leading Hunith forward. "Will you take us for a ride?"

"Balinor," Hunith whispered.

"I am not a horse Balinor." Kilgharragh warned.

"Just this once; I want to have this last good memory before Uther Pendragon has my head." Balinor replied. Somewhat begrudgingly Kilgharragh allowed Balinor to climb onto his back and pull Hunith on with him. As Kilgharragh took off, Hunith screamed slightly and held onto Balinor's waist. As they rose into the air, Balinor turned to Hunith and began singing.

_"I could show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Hunith, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic dragon ride."_ Balinor sang; the true meaning was clear. Secretly he wished that Hunith could leave with him; it didn't matter where they went just so long as they were together. But they couldn't. Uther Pendragon wanted him dead and Balinor couldn't put Hunith in any form of danger. He loved her too much that he was willing to let her go to keep her safe. Still, a man could dream.

_"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming."_ Balinor sang as they flew over fields and hills and forests and streams and villages and lakes. As they flew Hunith slowly began to become less frightened and was agreeing with what Balinor was saying. If only they had a place to go where they would be free to live their lives in peace and happiness which whatever children they would have.

_"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
Not that I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you." _Hunith sang; her voice was melodious and gentle; a voice to suit her kind and loving nature.

" _Now I'm in a whole new world with you._ " Balinor agreed as they flew higher on the dragon's back. Hunith was looking around them with awe.

_"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling and freedom  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world,_" Hunith sang and shielded her eyes as Kilgharragh suddenly flew towards the ground however Balinor gently removed her hands from her eyes.

_"Don't you dare close your eyes!"_

_"A hundred thousand things to see."_ Hunith claimed.

_"Hold your breath - it gets better._ " Balinor promised.

_"We're like shooting stars  
We've come so far  
We can't go back to where we used to be,"_ Hunith claimed. She knew that she would return to Ealdor; it was her home but she wished that Balinor could stay with her forever.

_"A whole new world,"_ Balinor sang.

_"Every turn a surprise,"_ Hunith noted at the changing scenery.

_"With new horizons to pursue."_ Balinor added; they could go anywhere they wanted. Do whatever they wanted to.

_"Every moment gets better."_ Hunith agreed.

_"We'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be,"_ both Balinor and Hunith harmonised as they returned towards the field where Kilgharragh had been summoned to.

_"A thrilling chase."_ Balinor claimed.

_"A wondrous place,"_ Hunith sighed.

_"For you and me."_ they harmonised as they landed back on the field and they got off the dragon's back. They couldn't stop smiling and as they bade Kilgharragh farewell walked slowly back to their home. Whenever they got back, Balinor and Hunith spent one last night in one another's arms and it was with a heavy heart that Balinor had had to leave Hunith before the dawn broke. They had wished for a new world to live in but were stuck in the world they had. However Hunith soon learnt that while Balinor and their dreams were long gone; part of that dream lived on. Neither of them knew of the part they would play in the future of Albion as the parents of the man who would lead King Arthur to greatness; their son Merlin.


	25. I See The Light - Tangled

A lot had happened the past few days since she had been captured by the Bounty Hunter. Yet the last thing Freya had expected to happen was to be freed by a handsome young man who cared for her. He helped her to hide; he brought her food and drink as well as a dress Freya dreamed only a princess could wear. Freya's dreams of finding someone to love ended that horrific day that brute's mother placed the curse upon her. Yet as she sat with Merlin in the tunnels under Camelot surrounded by beautiful golden lights which Merlin had created from the candles he had smuggled down to her; Freya never felt so happy or so in love before. Unable to stop herself; Freya began singing to herself.

_"All those days wandering alone  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in candlelight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be."_ Freya sang softly. Merlin who had been imagining how they could run away together; build a house by the lake to live in as well as picturing the look on Arthur's face when Merlin finally yelled those two wonderful words at him. 'I Quit!'; turned and looked at Freya. Freya stopped singing and blushed. Merlin however grinned and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't stop," Merlin asked. Freya smiled and continued her soft singing.

_"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the curse was lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And my fears have somehow shifted.  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you." _Freya reached over and stroked Merlin's face. For a moment they sat in silence; both dreaming about the future they could have. Merlin had magic and if he could find a way of breaking the curse; they could both be free. They would be young, in love and have no reason to fear or hide from anything anymore. Neither of them needed to speak in that moment; they had one another and their love and that was all that mattered. Merlin kissed Freya's hand and began to sing.

_"All those days chasing down a destiny,  
All those years living in a blur.  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now you're here shining in the candlelight  
Now you're here and suddenly I know  
If you're here it's crystal clear  
My destiny is here and now." _Merlin sang. He meant it; he knew his destiny was marked out for him. But who said he had to do it alone. If anything; his destiny would be even greater with Freya at his side. Just as Merlin knew that Arthur needed Gwen's love to become a good king; so too did he need Freya's in order for him to become Emrys. Together they would be able to overcome anything. He knew it.

_"And at last I see the light,"_ they sang, holding onto one another's hands and looking into each other's eyes.

_"And it's like the fog is lifted."_ Merlin sang.

_"And at last I see the light,"_ they repeated.

_"And it's like the sky is new."_ Freya claimed, the lights reflecting in the shining of her eyes; they cast shadows on the walls and flickered yet never faded. They seemed to be symbolic of their love; casting light and hope into the respective darkness of their worlds caused by their secrets and fear. Just as the light was able to overcome the darkness, so too would their love conquer any problems they would face.

_"And it's warm and real and bright  
And the pain has somehow left me  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!"_ they harmonised and Merlin leaned over and closed the gap between them; capturing Freya's mouth with his own. In that moment everything was perfect; they were two young lovers with the world at their feet and dreams which were just in their grasp. It seemed like nothing could or would break them apart.

Up until midnight at least.


	26. So This Is Love - Cinderella

_So this is love,_

A small bunch of flowers left in her home with a note signed 'Sir William'.

_So this is love_

The way she listens and talks to him like he was a normal ma; not a prince.

_So this is what makes life divine_

Sneaking moments alone in alcoves where they can talk or kiss.

_I'm all aglow,_

Receiving the 'If you hurt her, I'll hurt you' warning five times and knowing each one of the knights meant it.

_And now I know_

The way he stood up for her whenever Uther or Agravaine or one of the lords insisted their relationship was 'improper'.

_The key to all heaven is mine_

The time they sneaked off for a picnic and he confessed his dream of running away with her; eloping and becoming farmers. Or failing that his queen.

_My heart has wings,_

When she sat up with him the night he was crowned; letting him cry on her shoulders as the implications of the past few days hit him.

_And I can fly_

Nervously asking Elyan for his permission for him to propose. Elyan pretended to be disapproving before giving his consent.

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

Whenever he proposed; Gwen was so shocked she had almost forgotten to say 'yes' until Arthur prompted her. It was like a dream come true. Within days however; the dream was shattered into a million pieces.

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

After the battle was over; the dead buried, the injured treated and Camelot beginning to rebuild; Arthur knew he had a choice to make. His head told him to be weary but his heart reminded him of Tristan and Islode as well as the fact he still loved Gwen. Life was too short for such things; they loved one another and that was enough.

_So this is love_

A week later they were married and finally ruling Camelot as king and queen.


	27. Be Prepared - The Lion King

Morgana followed Helios down into the tunnels which ran underneath his fortress. Helios was infamous throughout all the lands as a powerful warlord and had a hatred for Camelot after Uther killed his father. Naturally Morgana sought his aid. She needed power; he wanted to destroy the Pendragon dynasty; they would work well together. Morgana looked around the tunnel and turned to Helios. They were to strike within weeks; Camelot was almost in their grasp.

_"I know that your powers and forces  
Are as strong as a rock landslide  
Yet thick as your men are, they should pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your men's vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares!"_ Morgana warned. Helios looked interested in what she had to say. As Morgana revealed how her spy had managed to steal her the plans to the siege tunnels; she felt a sense of power. Her plan would not fail. Unknown to both her and Helios; Gwen had followed them into the tunnels and had hidden herself away to eavesdrop.

_"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer." _Morgana continued.

_"And where do we feature"_ Helios asked.

_"Just listen to teacher.  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!" _Morgana replied. Both Helios and Gwen were hanging on her every word. One felt excitement and the other fear.

_"Yeah, be prepared.  
We'll be prepared.  
For what?"_ Helios asked.

_"For the death of the king."_ Morgana replied.

"No!" Gwen breathed; despite everything she still loved Arthur and would never want him to be harmed.

_"Why, is he sick?"_ Helios joked. Morgana however was in no mood for joking.

" _We're going to kill him! And his precious knights too!"_ Morgana snapped.

"No you won't." Gwen breathed; she didn't care if Morgana did something to her but Gwen would be damned if she was going to let Morgana harm any of the others.

_"Great idea! Who needs a king?"_ Helios commented.

_"Idiot! There will be a queen! I will be queen. Do we have a deal? Stick with me, and you'll never need to kidnap or rob again!"_ Morgana snapped and offered her hand to Helios to shake on their deal.

_"Long live the queen!  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a queen who'll be all-time adored."_ Helios replied.

_"Of course, quid pro quo, your men are expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!" _Morgana claimed and looked around; imagining taking Camelot by force with Helios and Agravaine at her side. She would finally have what was rightfully hers. She would be Queen of Camelot; the way she should be.

_"So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be queen undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my powers and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!"_ Morgana claimed.

Gwen had heard enough and turned and ran off. As she did so; she stumbled; moving rocks and alerting Morgana and Helios to her presence. Gwen ran as fast she could. Helios and Morgana hurried to the room Helios had assigned Gwen. He didn't need to name her; the red dress lying on the makeshift bed told Morgana all she needed to know. Her anger and frustration at being overheard instead turned into a vicious smirk. It seemed having her banished wasn't enough. Gwen would have to be eliminated once and for all before she reached Camelot.

_"Yes; Gwen I'll be seeing you again and I suggest you  
Be prepared!"_ Morgana sang to herself as she and Helios and his men headed to the woods to search and destroy their former hostage. There was absolutely nothing and nobody who would stop Morgana now; she was certain of it.


	28. You've Got A Friend In Me - Toy Story

Lancelot could hardly believe his eyes and ears. Merlin defeated the Griffin. Merlin had magic. Yet Merlin was willing to let him take the credit so that he could be knighted. Lancelot couldn't believe the sort of friend he had found in Merlin. He was beyond brave and loyal; risking his life time and again by hiding his magic and saving Arthur's life without any thanks. Lancelot watched as Merlin chatted with the beautiful girl Merlin introduced him to the other day during the feast that was being held in his honour. Ending the conversation eh ahd been having with Sir Leon, Lancelot walked over to Merlin and Gwen.

"Merlin, could I speak to you privately?" Lancelot asked. Merlin nodded and they walked out of the hall. Lancelot turned to Merlin who was looking worried.

Merlin had almost immediately befriended Lancelot when they met a few days ago. Lancelot had confided his dream in Merlin and Merlin had done everything in his power (literally) to ensure that Lancelot achieved his dream. However when they were fighting the griffin; Merlin hadn't thought for a moment that Lancelot had heard him until Lancelot told him what he had heard. Panic had taken over Merlin and now that panic was returning rapidly. Lancelot was going to tell Arthur. Arthur would tell Uther and Uther would have his head and Merlin would never achieve his destiny…

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell." Lancelot reassured. Merlin nodded but didn't look convinced. "Listen to me Merlin," Lancelot said and began singing.

_"You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you feel like your destiny  
Is just a stupid fantasy in your head  
Just remember what I said  
Merlin, you've got a friend in me."_

"That's good to know Lancelot." Merlin smiled. He meant it; knowing that Lancelot knew who he really was and his acceptance of his magic was a real weight off his shoulders. Ever since he came to Camelot Merlin had been dying to tell someone, anyone about his magic and the main reason he was yet to tell Gwen was because he feared her reaction. Merlin looked at his new best friend and grinned.

_"You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me." _Lancelot promised. He meant it; Lancelot was a knight now. There was nothing that could force him to leave Camelot. No matter what he would have Merlin's back. If Arthur ever gave Merlin too much hassle; well; Lancelot had kicked his ass before and he could do it again! Merlin reminded Lancelot of his brother. Merlin smiled and he began singing too. They were like brothers already and he hoped that this would last. Merlin had never had a brother before.

_"Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever know me the way you do." _Merlin replied; he had such doubts in himself but now he felt better; stronger. Lancelot's friendship was something he would value until the day he died.

_"It's me and you  
And as we live the rest of our lives  
I promise our friendship will never die,"_ Lancelot vowed. He meant it; for as long as he lived; Lancelot knew the two of them would be friends until the very end.

_"You're gonna see  
It's our destiny," _Merlin added. Merlin and Sir Lancelot versus the world; defeating monsters, saving beautiful women from danger and putting arrogant princes into their rightful place. He could see it working out brilliantly.

_"Because you've got a friend in me."_ the men agreed.

Both men had kept their promise; whenever Lancelot was banished; he and Merlin maintained contact for a while before the letters stopped. Merlin was almost as pleased as Gwen whenever they were reunited at Hengist's fortress and whenever they all had to flee Camelot; Lancelot was the first person Merlin made sure knew what was happening. Whenever Lancelot was one of the knights for good; he and Merlin were practically brothers and whenever they faced the Veil; Lancelot was the one who made the final walk alone. He meant what he told Merlin those years ago; he would repay his debt to Merlin with his life.

And Lancelot stepped into the Veil for his brother; his best friend.


	29. Someday My Prince Will Come - Snow White

Gwen stood alone in one of the passages than led up from the dungeons. So much had happened in the past few days. Morgana and Morgause had taken over Camelot; Uther and the knights were imprisoned; there was no word of Arthur, Merlin, Gaius or Elyan and the only reason Gwen was able to keep herself out of danger was by feigning loyalty to Morgana. As Gwen watched Morgana's cruel and brutal nature being inflicted onto the innocent people of Camelot; she felt powerless to do anything but hope that Arthur was out there somewhere and that he was working on a plan. Then she hated herself for sounding like a damsel in distress; relying on a handsome prince to come riding in and save the day.

Gwen continued up the passage and stopped. Two young girls were sitting on the floor with their arms around one another. Gwen recognised them as one of the seamstresses' daughters. Gwen approached them and crouched down. The younger girl; eight year old Simone was crying and her older sister Hanna was trying to console her but tears were slipping down her cheeks too. Gwen reached out to the girls and both of them flung their arms around Gwen.

"It'll be alright; I promise." Gwen whispered.

"We're scared; Mummy says that Morgana wants the prince dead and Daddy thinks he'll never come back." Simone whispered.

"Listen to me Simone; I know Arthur. He will never turn his back on Camelot." Gwen reassured.

"But he has and Morgana and Morgause say that anyone who thinks he'll come back is a traitor and traitors are gonna be locked up in the dungeons like the knights! We don't want to be locked up! We want Arthur back!" Hanna cried; the fears of the past few days were too much for the ten year old child. Gwen put her hand on Hanna's damp cheek and held the girl's gaze.

"I mean it Hanna. I know Arthur better than I know myself. Arthur would never risk losing Camelot without making a damn good fight for it. I promise; someday very soon, maybe tomorrow for all we know; Arthur will come back and he'll fight Morgana and Morgause out of Camelot." Gwen promised. She really hoped this was true. Arthur wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try to save the kingdom and people he loved.

_"Someday our prince will come  
Someday he'll return again  
And defend his castle from his foes  
The witches; Morgana and Morgause."_ Gwen softly sang.

"Do you really think so?" Hanna asked.

"I know so," Gwen replied and pulled the girls to their feet. "Let's get you girls home."

As the days passed and Morgana's reign became more brutal and she and Morgause plotted on how to kill Arthur; Gwen began doing some plotting of her own. She didn't have it finalised yet but it involved Sir Leon; a mould of one of the keys to the cells and a purple dress. One morning as she dusted Morgana's room; Gwen thought about what she had told Hanna and Simone and slowly she began singing to herself again.

_"Some day when he returns  
We'll find our love anew  
And maybe one day when he's king  
Our wedding bells will ring  
Some day when my prince returns."_

As night fell a figure ran from the forge up to the castle and into the dungeons. Ten minutes and a few unconscious guards later; two figures sprinted into Gwen's house. Five minutes and an argument after that; two 'ladies' managed to escape Camelot and get into the woods. Gwen and Leon kept moving until the dawn broke and they made for the cave where Leon believed Arthur would have been hiding.

You see waiting round on her prince to come riding in and save the day was all fine and good.

But if Gwen had to drag Arthur back to Camelot by the ears then she would.


	30. Heigh Ho - Snow White

A servant's job was never done. The kitchen staff had to be constantly preparing meals for the king, prince, ward and the other nobles who lived in the castle. The seamstresses and armour makers had to ensure everyone's clothes and armour were in top condition at all times. The stable boys had to look after the horses. The guards had to patrol constantly; the majority of servants had to ensure the massive castle was kept spotless at all times and those who worked as personal servants for the residents of the castle were at their master or mistress' beck and call from the moment they began work until they finished for the night. In particular, Merlin and Gwen who worked for Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana; their work was seemingly never finished as they had other duties to attend to as well. Gwen was either helping the seamstresses or with Merlin being taught healing from Gaius and Merlin had that also little job of stopping Camelot from being completely destroyed every other week.

One afternoon the two of them managed to have a break away from everything. Uther had invited Arthur and Morgana out for a ride; allowing the servants to have a long overdue rest. As they sat on the stairs sharing a plate of food; they were comparing their workloads that day.

"I had to shine that blasted shield of his seven times before he was happy. I was ready to beat him around the head with it!" Merlin complained.

"That's nothing; Morgana literally tore all of her shawls and cloaks and I had to have them all fixed by midday. Do you know how many of those things she has? If I have to repair one more piece of clothing I will scream." Gwen stated.

"It's a rough job but someone has to do it." Merlin shrugged.

"I know; at least we have a break." Gwen replied. They fell silent and continued eating and relaxing; making the most of the short interval between orders and chores.

_"We work, work, work, work, work, work, work, the whole day through!"_ Merlin sang suddenly.

_"To work, work, work, work, work, work, work, is what we always have to do._ " Gwen added.

_"It ain't no trick or a get-rich-quick  
Especially when you work for a total d-"_ Merlin claimed.

"Merlin!" Gwen interrupted.

_"In a castle! In a castle!"_ Merlin continued.

_"In a castle! In a castle!"_ his voice echoed off the walls.

_"Where a million of us go through this daily hassle!"_ Gwen added.

_"We work, work, work, work, work, work, work, from early morn till night."_ Merlin claimed.

_"We work, work, work, work, work, work, work, sorting everything in sight."_ Gwen added. _"We work at scrubbing walls and floors-"_

_"Following a thousand orders sometimes more!"_ Merlin continued. That's what it felt like; a never ending barrage of orders, demands and 'since-you're-not-too-busies.'

_"But we don't know what we work here for."_ Gwen smiled. There were other places they could have worked. She could have worked in the forge with her father. Merlin could be Gaius' assistant or apprenticed to one of the other workers; such as the bakers or shoemakers or butchers.

_"We work, work, work, a-work, work,"_ they chorused. Both of them groaned at the sound of horses' hooves clattering off the stones and bickering voices. Merlin and Gwen looked out the window to see Uther, Arthur and Morgana in the courtyard. The latter two were arguing again and judging by the state of Morgana; Arthur had shoved her off her horse again. They honestly were like two small children sometimes.

"Here we go again." Merlin muttered and began singing again. _"Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's back to work we go."_ As they walked down the passage; Merlin began whistling; the sound echoing off the walls.

_"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, it's back to work we go."_ Gwen added. The rest of the afternoon consisted of Gwen helping Morgana get cleaned up; sorting out her hair and clothes as well as adding the ruined dress to the rest of the laundry which needed to be done as well as dealing with the ward's rage over Arthur's actions. Merlin also was being ran ragged by Arthur; tidying and fetching and scrubbing and being picked on for the prince's own amusement. After what felt like an eternity; both Merlin and Gwen were free for another day. As they met in the corridor they looked relieved to see their friend had survived another day.

_"Heigh-ho!"_ Merlin called loudly.

" _Heigh-ho!"_ Gwen repeated just as loudly.

_"Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go."_ Both of them harmonised as they walked through the castle. As they did so; the other servants who were finishing off for the day joined them as they made their way towards the entrance hall.

_Heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, it's home from work we go!" _Everyone chorused. Merlin wandered off to Gaius' whistling the tune to himself while Gwen and the other servants who kept humming and whistling the tune to themselves. Normally this kind of thing would have raised suspicion; but this was Camelot. If you weren't acting weird; you were up to something.


	31. Fly On My Father's Wings - Quest for Camelot

Merlin stared vacantly into space feeling lost; depressed and hopeless. He had released the dragon and he was now going on a nightly rampage; exacting his vengeance on Camelot for his imprisonment. So many people had been killed or hurt or lost their homes and it was all Merlin's fault. If he hadn't been so damn stupid… Then there was Balinor. The Last Dragon Lord. Merlin's father. The only person with the ability to defeat the dragon was now dead. Merlin sat in silence before slowing staring to sing to himself; thinking about the father he'd known all too briefly.

_"If you are with me now  
I'll find myself in you  
If you are with me now  
You're the only one who knew  
All the things we're now able to do." _Merlin sang slowly as Gaius approached him and explained that all was not yet lost. Merlin managed to listen and as he understood; a sense of hope came back to him. As Gaius left him alone; Merlin thought about his father and continued singing.

_"I want to live my life  
With the powers passed to me from you  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could."_

When the battle was over; the dragon banished by Merlin's hand and Camelot set about rebuilding itself; mourning their dead and praying for Lady Morgana's safe return; Merlin was too busy to do much thinking. However one afternoon, watching Uther and Arthur debate over something, Merlin felt a pang of jealously that he'd never met before. Having grown up without a father; he was used to seeing other people with their fathers. Will's father let them practically get away with murder; he'd seen how Tom literally gave everything he had to try and ensure that he and Gwen would be happy; he had listened to Uther argue with Morgana and Arthur almost three times a week. But he'd never felt jealous before; that he'd never had a father to do that sort of thing with. Now maybe it was because he'd known and lost Balinor in such a short space of time; but Merlin couldn't hold back the feeling of envy rising in his chest. Quietly excusing himself; Merlin slipped out of the room and wandered about the castle singing to himself.

_"And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much my destiny's yet to let me see  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings."_

Merlin believed that. His power as Dragon Lord mixed with his own incredible magic power meant that his destiny would possibly be greater than he thought. There was one cloud on the horizon. Like his magic; nobody could know that he was a Dragon Lord. Dragon Lords were regarded as the same as sorcerers due to their ability and if Merlin wanted to keep his head; he would have to keep his mouth shut. At least until magic was legalised in Camelot again. But that was going to take years. Yet Merlin knew; as long as he had his powers as a Dragon Lord; a bit of Balinor was living on in him and it would never end. It was part of him.

_"These powers no one else will ever see  
My secret between him and me  
Power over dragons who with one days ride  
Will have covered more distance than me.  
And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings."_

Merlin found himself at a window staring up at the sky. He was daydreaming about the Camelot of the future; where magic was legal; Arthur was king and he was the most trusted and respected of any of Arthur's advisors. He would be the one to reunite the people with the Druids and those exiled for their power. Merlin would do it for everyone who was ever hurt or afraid of their power or forced to leave those they love in order to protect them. He would do it for Freya; the druids and most importantly; for his father.

_"Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings."_ Merlin sang and returned to the throne room feeling more optimistic about his powers and the future.

Balinor may have died; but his spirit lived on; in Merlin.


	32. No More Mr. Nice Guy - The Swan Princess

Morgana returned to her chambers; her mind was racing with what she had heard while lying in her bed. She had heard Uther's confession to Gaius. She wasn't Goloris' daughter. Uther was her father. Uther was her father! Part of Morgana wanted to confront Uther; demand to know why he had hidden the truth from her for so long. Another part of her wanted to get her sword and ram into his chest. How could she be his daughter? Uther Pendragon was the enemy of every last person who had magic and her power flowed freely through her veins. Morgana shook her head and slowly smirked as she realised something.

She was Uther's daughter, which meant she had a legal right to the throne. Not only could she avenge herself and her people by killing Uther but she also got the throne of Camelot as well. Her rage slowly calmed itself and turned into sneakiness. It wouldn't be too long until she had her revenge and when she did; she would the Queen of Camelot. Yes; Uther had better watch his back; Morgana wasn't the sweet innocent young woman she had been anymore. And if anyone tried to stop her from taking what was rightfully hers… well it wouldn't be pretty.

_"It's going to be see good to see them quaking  
When I'm queen they'll treat me with respect  
I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking  
So much for politically correct  
Up 'til now I've avoided the dark  
Now however I intend to make my mark  
No more Miss Nice Girl, not for me." _Morgana sang to herself as she moved around her room fetching her cloak. She was going to have to tell Morgause what she just found out and how they could best adapt to this new development. Morgana flung her cloak over her shoulders and smirked at her reflection.

_"If you think that I'm hard-hearted  
Well, guess what I haven't even started  
No more Ms Nice Girl no siree." _Morgana sang under her breath as she slipped out of her chambers and down to her stables. As she rode out of Camelot; she cast a glance back to the castle. The castle she would one day rule over as queen.

_"Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them  
I'll gain control of the kingdom  
As for Uther well that's tragic  
'Cause I'm going back to that old black magic  
Good behaviour is so much duller  
Time to show my one true colour  
Shame that Ms Nice Girl's history."_ Morgana claimed as her mare took her into the woods to where she knew Morgause would be waiting on her. Her sister was the only person Morgana trusted anymore. Gaius was an interfering old fool; Merlin was nothing but a treacherous troublemaker and Arthur and Gwen were little more than gullible fools. No, Morgause was the only person Morgana could rely on anymore.

"This is unbelievable." Morgause whispered. It took a lot to shock the sorceress but Morgana's news had done just that. How could it be true that their mother; knowing that Morgause herself was gifted risk having a child who would undoubtedly have the same powers with Uther Pendragon. The man could not loath sorcery anymore if he tried!

"It's true. Of course he hasn't told me the truth. Why should he after all. It's not like I'm an heir to the throne." Morgana commented sarcastically.

"We must use this to our advantage. It won't be easy of course. I need to know you're up to this." Morgause tested.

"You know I am. It was bad enough fearing my safety when I thought I was his ward but now; knowing he's lied to me for so long; I want revenge." Morgana replied and began singing. _"Vengeance is what I believe in  
I won't get mad, I'll get even  
Uther hid who he was because it suited him  
Too bad because his fate's just become a lot more grim."_

"Excellent; I'll leave this to you then Sister. This should be your own work. A fitting end to the tyrant of course." Morgause commented.

"Don't worry; he'll be dead before long." Morgana vowed.

"You must go; it won't be long until they're aware that you're gone. I'll be in contact. Good luck sister." Morgause said; quickly hugging Morgana. Morgana mounted her horse and rode quickly back to Camelot. For the rest of the night she sat up plotting how to kill her father. Morgause was right; it had to be a fitting end. A perfect form of vengeance coupled with a warning to anyone who dared to defy her whenever she became queen.

_"Up to no good, I love plottin'  
'Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten  
No more Ms Nice Girl, wait and see."_ Morgana vowed as she climbed into bed and fell asleep. She didn't even have one of her visions that night.

Several months later she had triumphed. She was the queen of Camelot and the great Uther Pendragon was chained up in the dungeon like a common criminal. Victory was sweet. She walked into the dungeon and stared at her father. Uther was still attempting to control her. He had various tactics; threats or retribution; warnings; reminders that Arthur had managed to escape her clutches. Today however was interesting; he was pleading.

"Morgana I know you were corrupted by this evil but I also know that the good you; the real you is still inside you somewhere. Please; let her come back." Uther insisted. Morgana however shook her head. The girl she used to be was dead and gone. This was her life now.

_"I've become that nasty, naughty, very spiteful  
Wicked, wayward, way delightful  
Bad girl I was born to be."_ Morgana claimed.

"You are not." Uther denied. Morgana simply smirked.

"Yes I am," Morgana replied. _"A lying, loathsome, never tender_  
Indiscreet repeat offender  
No more Ms Nice Girl, that's not me."


	33. Not One Of Us - The Lion King 2

Finally the truth was out. Merlin's big mouth had caused him to reveal his secret in front of everyone. Merlin was standing alone in the middle of the courtyard in the castle. He was surrounded by the knights and Arthur and Gwen stood on the balcony staring down at him. Arthur was glaring at Merlin; his eyes were cold and there was no sign of any other emotions aside from rage and hatred. Beside him Gwen was simply staring. Her normally kind eyes were hard and there was nothing in her demeanour which suggested they were ever friends. Not one of the knights; not Elyan or Leon or Percival or Gwaine were looking to help Merlin. Their faces all had the same cold hard glare as they regarded the man they had once thought to be a friend, a brother; who in reality was nothing more than a traitor. Not one of them dared to speak. Finally Arthur broke the silence.

"You are charged with the crime of sorcery and have been found guilty. The penalty of which is death." Arthur shouted.

"No!" Merlin yelled but what could he do? He knew this day was coming. Arthur however ignored him.

_"Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil is plainly written over your face."_ Arthur sang.

_"Deception,"_ Elyan added.

" _An outrage!"_ Leon claimed.

_"Disgrace."_ Percival insisted.

_"For shame!"_ Gwaine spat. _"You know these sorcerer types!"_

_"He's been nothing trouble from the moment he came."_ Leon added.

_"Deception,"_ Elyan repeated.

_"An outrage!"_ Leon repeated.

_"Now you'll leave us alone."_ Arthur added and gestured to the knights who made to grab Merlin. Merlin however blasted them back with a single look from his eyes.

_"Disgrace."_ Percival spat as he got to his feet.

_"For shame!"_ Gwaine claimed.

_"Traitor, now you'll re-join your own!"_ Arthur insisted. "Take him away!"

_"He asked for trouble the moment he came."_ The knights chorused as they grabbed Merlin. Merlin tried to free himself and looked at Gwen; the only one who was yet to speak. Gwen had to see reason, she had to understand. She was his closest friend; surely she couldn't let him die like this!

"Gwen please! You can't let Arthur kill me!" Merlin pleaded. Gwen however looked at him and shook her crowned head before turning to Arthur. Merlin had betrayed them, lied to them for so long; yet somewhere in the back of her mind some vestiges of loyalty remained.

"Arthur; there is another way." Gwen stated.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"Banishment." Gwen replied and began to sing. _"Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive."_

"I cannot do that Guinevere." Arthur stated. _"He is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind."_

Gwen nodded and she and the knights remembered how they had made the mistake of trusting the wrong person so many times before. Morgana, Agravaine; their experience with such treachery made them more decisive and stronger in enforcing their rules and laws. Merlin had magic. Therefore Merlin was evil and if they let him live and leave Camelot; he could return with a powerful army and try to destroy them. They could not risk that happening. None of them wished to do it; but it was the only way.

_"Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us."_ Gwen and the knights chorused.

_"He is not one of us."_ Gwen admitted and nodded at the knights. The knights led Merlin into the castle and into the dungeons to await his fate. None of them said a word to him, none of them looked at him. Yet as they walked, they maintained a harmony which echoed off the walls.

_"Deception  
Disgrace,"_

"Merlin…"

_"Deception  
Disgrace,"_

"Merlin…"

_"Deception."_

"MERLIN!" A hand shook his shoulder and Merlin jerked awake. Awake; it was only a dream; a horrible nightmare. Merlin looked at Gaius who was standing over him looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked. Merlin sat up and looked around. He was in his room in Camelot; not the dungeon and he certainly wasn't facing certain death; at least not yet anyway. Merlin took a deep breath and nodded at Gaius.

"I'm fine; just a nightmare." Merlin claimed. Gaius left him and Merlin fell back onto his pillows and blew out deeply. He repeated that to himself; it was only a nightmare, none of the others knew his secret yet. He just had to make sure it stayed that way.


	34. Poor Unfortunate Souls - The Little Mermaid

Nimueh and Merlin stood on the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin had had no other alternative but to try and find out whether or not Nimueh knew how to save Arthur from dying. Gaius had warned him not to come but Merlin had to. Their destinies and futures relied on Arthur becoming king and uniting Albion and restoring magic. He was hardly going to do that if he was dead. Nimueh was regarding Merlin with interest. There was something about Merlin; aside from his power; which despite everything; Nimueh had to respect to some extent. Nimueh kept Merlin's gaze and lightly shrugged her slim shoulders.

"The only way to save Arthur is for someone to die in his place." Nimueh explained. There were no two ways about it. The balance of the worlds had to be maintained. A life for a life.

Merlin was horrified. "Can you do that?"

_"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. That's what I do. It's what I live for.  
To help unfortunate folk like yourself.  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to." _Nimueh claimed and moved away from Merlin and shrugged her slim shoulders lightly.

_"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
You weren't kidding when you all called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
True? Yes.  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And now Merlin, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed."_ Nimueh reasoned. Merlin was not the first person who sought her aid like this and he definitely would not be the last. The only problem was that few understood the full implications of her power. A prime example would of course be Uther; she had tried to warn him but he hadn't listened and it was the innocents who paid the price. It was not her fault that people refused to listen or understand reason.

_"Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing for an heir  
That one wants to get the man  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my island  
Crying, "Spells, Nimueh, please! And I help them? Yes I do."_ Nimueh explained and shook her head as she thought about those who had been victims to arrogance and innocence. A prime example would be Queen Ygraine. The poor woman's death had been the result of Uther's desire for an heir and his refusal to listen to any form of reason. Ygraine had been a kind and compassionate woman; her death devastated everyone who knew her and the aftermath caused years of suffering for innocent people both those with magic and without.

_"Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid sacrifices had to be made  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls." _Nimueh reasoned and looked at Merlin who was regarding Nimueh with suspicion. He didn't trust her. Smart boy. Nimueh held out her hand to Merlin. _"Have we got a deal?"_

Merlin refused to take her hand. _"If I do this someone will lose a loved one again."_ Merlin stated. Nimueh nodded and smiled at him.

_"But Arthur will live. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?  
Oh, and there is one more thing.  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment." _Nimueh offered; the idea had just come to her. She knew Merlin had great power; how else had the fool managed to foil so many of her plans? If she could get his power and combine it with her own; she would be unstoppable. She would be able to fully wreak her vengeance upon Uther Pendragon once and for all.

_"But I don't have-"_ Merlin argued but Nimueh cut across him.

_"It's nothing too expense. What I want from you is - your powers."_ Nimueh stated calmly; as though all she wanted were a few coins.

Merlin shook his head. _"But without my powers how can I-"_

Again, Nimueh interrupted him. _"You'll have your brains, your sharp wit  
And don't underestimate the importance of running away. Ha, ha.  
You know that Camelot despises magic  
They think a sorcerer is a traitor!  
Yet it would be much preferred for you not to say a magic word  
And after all Merlin; what would you have used it for?  
Come on, you know they aren't impressed with magic  
All it does is lead you to the pyre  
But they admire and respect  
Your counsel, they'll expect  
You could even become a lord of the land." _Nimueh persuaded. She had watched Merlin for a long time; knew how badly he was treated in Camelot and how he was unable to be credited for any of the things he had done. If Nimueh was talented at one thing; it was getting people to see things from her point of view.

_"Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your power.  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Hurry up, no time to waste  
Arthur's heading to his fate!"_ Nimueh insisted. Merlin gritted his teeth and looked at his foe. He had been willing to pay any price to save Arthur's life. He knew he had to do this. It was for their destiny.

"Alright." Merlin agreed and shook Nimueh's hand. Nimueh grinned victoriously at him.

_"Alright now I've got you boy_  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul!" Nimueh claimed and began reciting incantations and creating potions. As she did this, Merlin felt himself physically weaken. However he repeated his mantra in his mind.

"Do whatever you can to save Arthur's life. Do whatever you can to save Arthur's life. Do whatever you can to save Arthur's life." Merlin muttered to himself as Nimueh handed him the potion which would cure Arthur and Merlin slowly staggered off the island to return to Camelot. Nimueh watched him go and shook her dark head.

"Poor unfortunate soul." She whispered and waited for events to unfold.


	35. When Will My Life Begin - Tangled

Merlin groaned as he rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. The winding collision with the hard floor served as a good wakeup. Merlin stumbled to his feet and clumsily pulled on his clothes and opened the window to hear the bell ringing loudly to mark the 7am change of the guard. Already different servants were arriving up to the castle to do their daily work. As Merlin made his way across the room, he began singing to himself.

_"7 AM, the usual morning line up:  
I'll start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15."_

Merlin grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth as he hurried down to the kitchen thinking about the long day ahead. As far as he could tell; Arthur literally couldn't do a thing by himself. Merlin often fantasised about quitting or putting Arthur under a spell so that he did all his own chores but that was merely a dream. He probably could do it but knowing his luck; he'd be caught. Until that day came; he just had to get on with it.

_"And so I'll fetch a meal  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll choose what clothes he wants to wear for the day  
I'll help him train and write letters  
And slave away and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?"_

As morning turned to afternoon; so did Merlin's workload. If he wasn't doing something for Gaius; Arthur was venting any frustrations by throwing various objects at Merlin; it didn't really help. Arthur was just highly amused by the madcap dance Merlin would perform to dodge the items. Merlin however was always able to outsmart Arthur verbally yet 9 out of 10 times he was threatened with the stocks. Otherwise he was just put into them and his little 'fan club' as he and Gwen referred to them would show Merlin how much they liked him.

_"Then after lunch it's more chores and errands and work  
Helping Gaius, a bit of dodging crockery and plates  
Polishing and mending, repairing and making  
Then I'll run, maybe duck, push my luck,  
And avoid the stocks!_

Then there were those days whenever some sorcerer or lord or creature or whatever with some form of vendetta against Camelot and Uther and Arthur would attempt to capture/torture/kill Arthur. Obviously Merlin was the one who figured it out and saved the prat's life; mostly by using magic of course. And if you think he was ever thanked for it… you were either very oblivious or every stupid.

_And I'll save his life  
If I have time to spare  
I'll save this kingdom once more,  
There's always a foe somewhere.  
And then I'll hide and lie, and cover up and protect my power  
Stuck in the same place I've always been._

Merlin often was caught wondering, hoping and dreaming about the day whenever Arthur realised magic wasn't entirely evil and that the majority of those with magic (Merlin, the druids etc) were generally good people. It was only a few who gave all of them a horrible reputation. Merlin knew that whenever the truth was revealed; then he would really begin helping Arthur create the Camelot which Destiny had marked it out to be. Until then… well; those chores weren't going to do themselves, were they? They would have except for the whole 'Merlin-will-lose-his-head-if-he's-caught-using-magic' problem.

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?  
Someday it'll be  
That magic will be back again  
Just like it'd been so many years before.  
What is it like  
Not to hide who I am anymore?  
Maybe when I'm older,  
Arthur might just let me know ..._

Merlin knew that it would have to happen someday. Someday he would be free to be himself and then and only then; his life would really begin.


	36. Playing With The Big Boys Now - Prince of Egypt

Merlin stared down Morgana and Morgause. He knew it; he knew Morgana was lying to them. She was in league with Morgause and willing to betray; hurt and probably kill them to enact Morgause's vengeance towards Camelot. Merlin knew he had to stop them but did he dare risk revealing himself as having magic? Morgana despised him enough already without knowing that he could have helped her and prevented anything from happening. No; his best option was to let them assume he was stupid Merlin; weak and powerless. At least for now.

"Your plan won't work. I can stop you." Merlin insisted. Morgause and Morgana simply smirked and Morgause lazily flicked her hand. Chains appeared out of nowhere and bound Merlin from head to toe causing him to fall to the ground. Morgause approached him shaking her head and smirking. Merlin really had no clue did he?

_"So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
Merlin."_ Morgause claimed as she enchanted the chains to ensure nothing, not even magic could break them.

_"You're playing with the big girls now  
Playing with the big girls now  
Every spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're playing with the big girls now." _Morgana warned as she studied her trapped enemy. There was a slight flicker of pity which was quickly drowned. Merlin deserved this. He had tried to kill her. An eye for an eye. That was Morgana's policy now.

_"You're playing with the big girls now."_ Morgause commented as she idly kicked Merlin across the ground.

_"You're playing with the big girls now."_ Morgana repeated.

_"Stop this foolish mission,"_ Morgause sang.

_"Watch a true sorcerer  
Give an exhibition how."_ Morgana advised as she created a ball of fire to run up and down Merlin; burning him slightly. It was her way of warning Merlin that if he survived this; which he wouldn't; and he dared to attempt to interfere with any of her plans then it would be the last thing he ever did.

_"So mind how you speak, Merlin  
You're playing with the big girls now!" _Morgause commented.

_"You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
As you're bound here in the forest  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power..."_ both Morgana and Morgause harmonised as they forced Merlin to his feet using their magic before prompting him to kneel down before them and forcing him back to the ground again. Merlin had been wriggling around in his chains attempting to free himself yet it was hopeless. The chains were completely unyielding.

_"You put up a front,"_ Morgause commented.

_"You put up a fight,"_ Morgana added giving Merlin a hard kick to the ribs causing him to cough and winding him.

_"And just to show we feel no spite  
You're death will be immediate  
But first, boy, it's time to bow," _the sisters harmonised as they again forced Merlin up to bow down to them and flinging him to the forest floor again. A foreshadowing mimic of what in a matter of months the sisters would force Uther to do whenever Morgana took her rightful place as queen of Camelot.

_"For it's your own grave you've dug, Merlin_  
You're playing with the big girls now  
Playing with the big girls now!" Morgana and Morgause claimed as they walked away; leaving Merlin to his fate. The second they were out of sight Merlin attempted to use his magic to free himself as the ground began rustling with the wind and various insects and miniature dangerous/poisonous beasts which dwelled in the wood. Merlin swore as he realised his magic was useless. He was royally screwed now.

Yet he had to admit; despite everything, the sisters knew how to hold a tune.


	37. Bippidi Boppity Boo - Cinderella

Gwen dragged a dusty hand across her forehead as she finished clearing out the fireplace before she began stacking logs into the grate. There was a big banquet being held tonight in celebration of Midsummer. However unlike other banquets or celebrations, Midsummer was one which everyone celebrated at the same time. The banquet was held in the courtyard and everyone was invited. It was the one time of the year the servants were allowed to have the same sort of fun that nobles had without working. Normally Gwen went with Morgana but last year she and Merlin and Arthur had gone together. It had been so much fun. The three of them had ate, drank, laughed and danced until sunrise. This year however Gwen was unable to go. There was so much she had to do. Aside from taking care of Uther, she had to do laundry; repair her apron; tidy up the bedroom and collect herbs for Gaius and that was just to name a few. Gwen rubbed her hands uselessly on her filthy apron as Merlin walked into the room ready for the festival.

"Aren't you coming?" Merlin asked. Gwen shook her head.

"Too much work to do. But have fun." Gwen replied sadly thinking of how much fun tonight would have been. It wouldn't just have been Merlin and Arthur but Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot would be there for have fun with and she and Arthur could have danced the night away and nobody say anything about it. Merlin looked at Gwen and bolted the door behind him.

"Do you trust me Gwen?" Merlin asked. Gwen nodded and Merlin grinned and raised his left hand.

_"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bippity-Boppity-Boo  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
I can do magic believe it or not  
Bippity-Boppity-Boo."_ Merlin sang/chanted as his eyes flashed gold. Gwen could only stare as the various items in the room began moving by themselves. The broom began sweeping the floor. Any dirt around the fireplace vanished; her apron began stitching itself back up around her waist and the laundry flew into the air; the stains vanished and they folded themselves neatly into a pile on the desk.

"Oh my," Gwen breathed. Merlin had magic. Merlin had magic! She was literally speechless. Any attempt at speech failed as she took in the room and looked at Merlin who was grinning at her.

"You can go now, you're chores are done." Merlin commented; aware that Gwen's speechlessness was a sign she wasn't going to tell anyone his secret. After a moment Gwen seemed to overcome her shock and gestured to her clothes.

"I can't go like this." Gwen replied. Merlin nodded; she looked a total mess. Her hair had fallen from its pins; her dress was covered in various stains caused by a day of cleaning as well as cinders and ashes from the fireplace. She looked the image of the girl from that children's story; what was her name? Oh yeah; Cinderella. Merlin studied Gwen for a moment before raising his left hand at her.

"Trust me?" Merlin asked. Gwen slowly nodded and smiled. Merlin wasn't like Morgana who used her abilities to wound and hurt. Things were becoming clearer in her head. All those times they had been in danger and everything sorted itself out. It was Merlin. Merlin used his magic for good. He was her best friend; practically her brother. She knew she could always trust him.

_"Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
Bippity-Boppity-Boo  
Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bippity-Boppity Bippity-Boppity Bippity-Boppity-Boo." _Merlin sang.

Gwen could only stare as her dress began to glow. The fabric itself changed to a softer and smoother material and turned from blue to a warm shade of lavender. It was specially embroidered around the fitted bodice and long sleeves. Even her shoes had changed to matching flat soled shoes and her hair hung freely down her back with flowers that had been in the vase which had woven themselves into a crown and rested upon her head. By all accounts that was impressive. Even Merlin seemed to be impressed with the spell.

"I really should have been a dressmaker," Merlin commented. "Less danger,"

"Merlin this is just- I can't believe this." Gwen said as she studied her reflection before wrapping Merlin in the tightest hug she'd ever given him. "I could never thank you enough."

"The fact you've accepted me is enough." Merlin replied and offered her his arm which Gwen took with a smile. "Now come on, we're going to be late."


	38. For Longer Than Forever

In the late night a solitary figure was sitting outside a small house in Ealdor. The woman was wrapped in a borrowed cloak and staring at the sky; lost in thought. She'd been doing a lot of that recently; trying to solve the puzzle of how she had lost everything and everyone she loved in the space of a few days to a stupid mistake. The only logical conclusion she could reach was that she had been enchanted. Still enchanted or not; it didn't change the past. Gwen blinked and began singing to herself.

_"If it weren't for that stupid spell  
I'd be at your side today  
Ruling Camelot as your wife and queen  
Yet it seemed you and I were not meant to be but,  
Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart," _Gwen sang to herself.

Gwen was unaware that miles away in Camelot; Arthur was staring out his window looking at the sky; thinking of Gwen and what he had just risked for her. Despite everything that had happened between them; Arthur knew that he still loved her. The betrayal still hurt but his love was stronger. Eventually the pain would fade but love was eternal. Arthur also knew that someday they would reunite. They had to.

_"Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
and I am where you are."_ Arthur sang.

_"Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We had an unshakeable bond," _Gwen commented; as she remembered how it had been before. Before Lancelot came back; before everything was ruined.

_"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond,"_ Arthur mused. He had always thought that he and Guinevere would have married. They would have had children, grown old and maybe, many years in the future even die together. A morbid thought but a romantically morbid thought; that not even death would separate them. Showed how much he knew.

_"Far longer than forever  
I swore that I would be true  
I'll made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known and with your love  
I'll never be alone,"_ they harmonised (pretty impressive considering they were miles away from one another) Both Arthur and Gwen meant it. They had promised that there would be nobody else but Gwen knew that if she ever was reunited with Arthur; she would never make the same stupid mistake that she had made before. They both vowed that somehow; someway; someday they would be reunited and their love would be stronger than it ever was. The mistakes of the past would serve as lessons and warnings; barriers to overcome to ensure their happiness. Their love would be the one that history books and poets alike would record as being the greatest love story the entire world had ever known. Most importantly; whenever they were someday reunited; there would be no force on earth that would force them apart ever again.

_"Far longer than forever,"_ Gwen sighed. It seemed like such an impossible concept. A wish that was just out of reach.

_"Much stronger than forever."_ Arthur breathed.

_"And with your love;I'll never be alone."_ Gwen commented sadly as she looked up at the sky and made a wish on the first star she saw.

In Camelot, Arthur shut the window and pressed his face against the glass.

Both of them rubbed their eyes and sighed. Everything they had hoped and dreamed for was gone and in its place were two broken hearts intermixed with lost ambitions and shattered dreams and trust.

In Ealdor, Hunith was standing at the backdoor listening to her son's friend sadly lament over her lost love while at the same time in Camelot; her son Merlin had been frozen outside Arthur's door; about to enter whenever he heard the king singing. The lyrics were enough to tell Merlin just how much Arthur still loved Gwen. In that moment both mother and son knew the two lovers had to be reunited someday.


	39. The Unbirthday Song - Alice In Wonderland

The Rising Sun tavern was doing a roaring trade that night. The knights had all come down after returning from defeating yet another threat to Camelot. The young men were with Merlin and all of them had had quite a lot to drink; something which was becoming more and more frequent. Still they were young successful lads and had just risked their lives to save their kingdom; they were entitled to a break. However a certain prince didn't share that view and Arthur had gone down to the tavern to try and force the knights out and back up to the castle. Whenever he entered the tavern; all of them, including Leon who was the only one with a decent amount of sense, were steaming drunk. They were so drunk that they had reached the Singing Drunk stage. All of a sudden Gwaine was standing on the table; his drink in one hand and conducting them with the other.

_"A very merry un-birthday to me!"_ Gwaine sang.

_"To who?"_ Elyan asked as he swigged his drink.

_"To me,"_ Gwaine sang; pointing to himself.

_"Oh you!"_ Lancelot nodded.

_"A very merry un-birthday to you!"_ Gwaine sang, gesturing to Merlin.

_"Who me?"_ Merlin asked; pointing to himself and splashing himself with ale.

_"Yes, you!"_ Gwaine nodded.

_"Oh, me!"_ Merlin grinned as he summoned the barman over to get them more drinks. The barman brought over several large flagons of mead. He was making a fortune off the knights tonight and therefore wasn't complaining about the loud drunken singing. As a tavern owner; he was used to it and it was better than whenever Sir Gwaine started brawls.

_"Let's all congratulate us with another mug of mead!  
A very merry un-birthday to us!"_ Leon claimed as he downed his mead in one and ordered another.

"What on earth are you all doing?" Arthur asked as he walked over to the singing drunks.

"Celebrating, princess." Gwaine replied.

"Celebrating what?" Arthur asked.

"Our Un-Birthday!" Percival replied as though it were obvious. Obvious to everyone except Arthur that was who stared at them.

"what on earth is an Un-Birthday?" Arthur asked. The knights and Merlin looked at one another in shock. Gwaine jumped off the table and Merlin instead climbed up and cleared his throat. He and Gwaine had come up with the concept of Un-Birthdays a few weeks ago after Lancelot's birthday. It seemed so foolish to make a big deal out of birthdays when so many days were Un-Birthdays.

_"Now, statistics prove,"_ Merlin paused to belch and continued; _"prove that you've one birthday,"_

_"Imagine, just one birthday every year!"_ Lancelot added.

_"Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four UN-Birthdays!"_ Elyan added.

_"Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!"_ Leon finished. Arthur looked confused but nodded; according to their theory then;

_"Then today's my Un-Birthday too."_ Arthur commented.

_"What a small world! Another round and one for the Princess too!"_ Gwaine called and the barman brought over yet more ale. They all took a swig and Merlin and the knights began singing again.

_"A very merry un-birthday to you,"_ they all chorused.

_"To me?"_ Arthur asked.

_"To you!"_ they sang. _"A very merry un-birthday,"_

_"For me?"_

_"For you!"_

_"Now have another drink lads  
And make our wishes come true!"_ Merlin claimed as they all downed their drinks and ordered more.

_"A merry, merry un-birthday to us!"_ Arthur, Merlin and the knights sang as they kept drinking. The rest of the night became a blur after they were thrown out of the tavern at closing time and it goes without saying that all of them ended up with major hangovers the next day. Yet it was worth it. Un-Birthdays are special occasions indeed.


	40. Never Had A Friend Like Me - Aladdin

Merlin had finally done it. After letting slip the truth to Gwaine and Gwen about his magic; Merlin had just admitted his darkest secret to Arthur. He had magic. While Gwaine and Gwen had accepted it; the latter having lightly slapped him for not telling her beforehand; Arthur seemed yet to have taken in what Merlin had just said.

"You have magic?" Arthur asked.

"Yep, I was born with it." Merlin replied casually. Arthur was yet to order the guards to execute him so that had to be a good sign.

"How can you be born with magic?" Arthur asked and Merlin shrugged.

"Just was," Merlin replied. "You're taking this rather well."

"Because I don't believe it. You cannot have magic. You're, you're Merlin!" Arthur replied in an incredulous tone. This had to be a joke. Some late April Fool's Day joke that Merlin cooked up and got everyone else in on. Merlin looked at Arthur and without speaking conjured up a fireball in his hands. Arthur jumped back in shock. This was no joke. Merlin had magic. Merlin had MAGIC!

"Are you going to kill me?" Arthur asked. Merlin cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

"If I wanted you dead I'd honestly have killed you years ago with all the chores you make me do." Merlin joked. "Not all magic is evil. Let me explain,"

_"Well Nimueh's magic maintained the balance between the living and dead  
Morgana's magic messed with our heads  
But Arthur you're in luck 'cause all along  
You've got a source of magic which never failed  
You've had some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is say the word  
And I'll say  
King Arthur, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me!" _Merlin claimed; jumping up and singing. As he sung Merlin began casting spells, making various objects fly around and tidy themselves up. Merlin cancelled the spell and turned to the dumbstruck Arthur. It was hard to know which shocked him more; the fact Merlin had magic or the fact that he could sing!

_"Life is full of magic  
And I've the most powerful in the world  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me!"_ Merlin insisted and broke off singing to grab some parchment and a quill; ready to take down any orders Arthur had. All in jest of course; Arthur was totally speechless and Merlin grinned as he continued singing.

_"Yes sir, I pride myself on service  
To Druids I'm the boss  
The king, Emrys  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
Let me show you how!" _Merlin claimed. As he mentioned the Druids; he finally got a reaction out of Arthur. Merlin was King of the Druids? Out of everything he had said so far that seemed the most insane. Yet for all Arthur knew Merlin really was this Emrys bloke; whoever he was.

_"Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me!" _Merlin sang as he did create two columns in the middle of the room; one consisted of various foods and the other of gold and fabulous jewels. Arthur gawped at them but Merlin's eyes flashed gold and they vanished.

_"Can your friends do this?"_ Merlin asked as he rose into the air.

_"Do your friends do that?"_ Merlin asked as he easily levitated Arthur's desk without touching it.

_"Do your friends pull this out their little hat?"_ Merlin quizzed as he produced a bunny rabbit from nowhere and set it on the bed.

_"Can your friends go, poof?"_ Merlin insisted as he turned himself invisible.  
 _"Over here!  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make themselves disappear?" _As he yelled 'disappear' Merlin made himself reappear directly behind Arthur causing him to jump and yell. Merlin laughed as Arthur stumbled back into a chair and Merlin continued singing.

_"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed-  
I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a sorcerer to deal with your affairs  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what's your wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is say the word and I'll go  
King Arthur, sir, have a spell or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big clotpole  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me!" _Merlin claimed as he made everything fly around once more as he kept a long high note at the end. With another flash of gold; everything righted itself. The objects returned to their normal place and he sat down in front of the shell-shocked Arthur and grinned at him.

_"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_ Merlin claimed and waved a hand in front of Arthur. "Arthur are you alright?"

Arthur attempted to speak but it seemed that Merlin's revelation had rendered the king completely and utterly speechless for the first time in his life. Merlin took that to be a good sign. He'd managed to survive this long without being killed and if push came to shove; he could simply perform a Memory Spell and make Arthur think he dreamt the whole thing. Merlin got up; picked up the conjured bunny rabbit and walked out of the room where Gwen and Gwaine were waiting.

"How'd he take it?" Gwen asked as Merlin handed her the bunny and she stroked it's fluffy fur.

"Hard to say; I don't know if the song helped." Merlin replied.

"Well for what it's worth; you can hit a decent high note." Gwaine shrugged and the three of them wandered down the corridor debating a name for the bunny.


	41. Part Of Your World - The Little Mermaid

Morgana sat alone in the room which Morgause and Cenred let her have. Morgause had spent the day teaching and training Morgana how to use her magic but helping her understand that if anyone learnt the truth about her; they would hate her. She would become a traitor. Merlin already suspected her and he had tried to kill her. He poisoned her. Morgana shook her dark head and hugged her knees before she lay back on the bed.

_"Maybe she's right. But I don't really understand why everyone has to pay for what Uther did.  
I just don't see how the place I once called home could be so horrible." _Morgana commented and slowly began singing. As she sang, Morgana looked at the various items in the room. Weapons; potions; equipment for enchantments. Everything someone would need to wreak vengeance against her enemies.

_"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?" _Morgana sang to herself as she got off the bed and crossed the room.

_"Look at these weapons  
Treasures untold  
How many ways can my revenge take hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got knives and potions a-plenty  
I've got spell-books and poultices galore  
You want mandrakes?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more," _Morgana confessed as she turned and looked out the window. She still wasn't used to the sight of the unfamiliar courtyard in the unfriendly castle and the people whom believed she trusted them. Morgana did trust her sister and she was sort-of certain about Cenred. Yet a part of her; a treacherous part; would wish that she was back home; back in Camelot. Picking on Arthur; having fun with Gwen; flirting with the knights. Morgana even missed Gaius' vile tonics; arguing with Uther and she even missed Merlin.

_"I wanna be where my people are  
I wanna be with them  
Walking around, talking; having fun and just being, what's the word- free.  
Hiding magic and being bad, you don't get too far  
Friends and family are required for fun, enjoyment  
Messing around and having a - what's that word again?  
Laugh!"_ Morgana claimed as she reminisced about different times in Camelot. Yet those memories seemed to be the memories of a different girl. Morgana was different now; destiny had marked her out for this path and she had to follow it. Yet… Morgana still wanted to be back…

_"Back where we walked, back where we ran  
Back when we enjoyed ourselves all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world.  
What would I give if I could live out of these borders  
What would I pay to spend a day back home again?  
Bet'cha if I told them; maybe they'd understand  
They wouldn't treat me any different.  
I'm still the same Morgana;  
Aren't I?"_ Morgana sang. Morgana did want to go back to Camelot; where she had had a home since she was a young child. Yet she couldn't. Her magic was too strong and if she told them the truth; Morgana knew that would be nothing but a total disaster. She wasn't the same Morgana anymore.

_"I guess I'll never really know  
If I return and give some honest answers  
The only certainty is no matter what; Uther will make me  
Burn."_ Morgana claimed. That was the bottom line. The only way she could return to Camelot was when she was ready. When she was ready to eliminate Uther and become the new queen. Until then; she would simply have to forget those memories and focus on the person she was now. Morgana gave the night sky a last look and returned to her bed. As she lay under the duvet; Morgana continued singing softly. She couldn't hide those feelings; not now. Not when she still wanted to go back home.

_"When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to return to the place I call home?  
Back in Camelot  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world."_ Morgana sang gently as she rolled over in bed and fell asleep.

That night she had had a vicious nightmare. In it Uther was dead but instead of Morgana being made queen; it was Arthur who was being crowned the new king of Camelot. The dream had forced Morgana to wake up and realise the truth. She could not; would not; be part of that world anymore. This was her world now and if anyone disagreed with her; then they wouldn't have a place in either world anymore.


	42. If I Never Knew You - Pocahontas

Merlin and Freya were huddled underground where Merlin had managed to hide Freya away. She was in a dress of Morgana's huddled over in fear; gnawing on her nails yet Merlin had never loved someone the way he loved Freya. It was mad; they only met a few days ago yet Merlin was willing to do anything for her. Merlin tightened his arm around Freya who pressed her face into his shoulder. She was scared; so scared. Merlin pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It'll be alright," Merlin whispered. "I'll be with you no matter what."

"You aren't afraid of me?" Freya replied. Merlin knew who and what she was yet he wasn't afraid of her? Everyone else turned their backs but not Merlin. Merlin was kind and gentle and funny and loving and Freya was so happy she had met him. Merlin moved slightly so that he kept eye contact with Freya.

_"If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me."_ Merlin sang. He meant it. Freya had shown and taught him so much in so little time that it felt strange to imagine any sort of life without her.

_"In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you,"_ Merlin explained as he gently wiped tears that were running down Freya's face. He meant it. In a world where he was constantly keeping secrets; running for his live; saving the day without any thanks and living with the constant threat of being found out; meeting Freya had been like a candle in the darkest of nights. A beacon of hope. She made him a better person in such a short space of time.

_"If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you." _Freya confessed gently. She was a monster; nothing could change that. Yet whenever she was with Merlin; it didn't matter. Their love seemed far more powerful than that wicked woman's enchantment. Whenever she and Merlin spoke about running away together; finding somewhere where they could be free; it was like a beautiful and wonderful dream. She wouldn't have to run or hide anymore. Freya could live her life with Merlin; happy.

_"I thought our love would be so beautiful."_ Merlin admitted. Spell-schmell; he could- would find a cure. Freya wouldn't be this beast anymore. They could do it. They would do it.

_"Somehow we made the whole world bright."_ Freya lamented sadly. Their time together had been almost wonderful. Why couldn't it be like this?

_"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right."_ They harmonised. Why did Uther have to be so blinded by his hatred for magic? Why did people have to fear Freya when she could not control who she was? Why did these awful things have to make life so difficult and upsetting? Their love was an act of defiance; a way of pulling a face at what society demanded. Yet the cost was going to be high and neither of them could deny that fact. Neither Merlin nor Freya would ever apologise for falling in love with the other. Why should they?

_"If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be."_ Freya sang. She meant it; Freya had become so accustomed to running and hiding and pain and sorrow and fear that she had forgotten how beautiful life could be. She had forgotten how to smile; what it felt like to be loved. Merlin gave that back to her; he made her embrace life again.

_"There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last..." _Merlin added. He meant it. So what if he got in trouble with Arthur for stealing his food? So Gwen now thought he was half-insane for stealing Morgana's clothes; that wasn't his problem? Who cares if that bounty hunter was now baying for his blood? It was no different to every other day of Merlin's life. Freya helped him to dream outside his destiny; she reminded him that there was more to life than work and fate; sometimes you needed to put yourself first. Sometimes you needed a bit of love.

_"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."_ They harmonised and mourned for what they could have had. Reality told them that their dreams were impossible. Reality; despite how many times they told it to take a running jump always came back to destroy their hopes and dreams.

_"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light,"_ Freya whispered and Merlin kissed her forehead.

_"And still my heart is singing  
We were right,"_ they harmonised and Merlin looked Freya straight in the eyes.

_"We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through,"_ Merlin insisted and trailed off. Freya nodded at him; knowing what he was trying to say.

_"Empty as the sky,"_ Freya suggested.

_"Never knowing why_  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you," They harmonised again and Merlin leant over and kissed Freya. The kiss was one of love and heartbreak; of dreams and reality; of joy and sorrow. A contrast between what they wanted to happen and what they both knew would happen. They couldn't fight time.

And midnight was coming once more…


	43. Kiss The Girl - The Little Mermaid

Merlin would just like to put it on record that it was not his fault. Ok so maybe he had brewed the potion as a means of getting some peace and quiet from Arthur but it wasn't like he knew or told Gwen to drink that goblet. It wasn't his fault that Gwen was now completely unable to speak. However the throbbing bump on the back of his head caused by a jug, Gwen's silent yet furious rage and general opinion disagreed. The main problem was the cure. The potion Merlin created was from an age-old type of magic from the Old Religion and the only way Gwen was getting her voice back was by True Love's Kiss. That was why he and the knights were sitting around trying to come up with a plan while Gwen sat on the steps leading from the castle into the courtyard stargazing and Arthur was sitting on the bottom step watching her. Arthur couldn't know that Merlin was the reason Gwen couldn't speak but they needed Arthur to kiss Gwen so the spell could be broken. And just to make things all the more difficult; Arthur and Gwen had argued that morning and weren't speaking to one another. Literally in Gwen's case.

"Has anyone any ideas on what we do?" Leon asked.

"Let them work it out themselves?" Lancelot shrugged.

"Arthur's too stubborn to say sorry and Gwen can't speak. How are they meant to work it out?" Percival asked.

Elyan shrugged. "I'm not complaining at having a mute sister but we do need to fix this mess."

Finally Merlin hit upon a stroke of genius. "Well we'll just have to sort it out for them."

"How?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin grinned at his friends. "First, we've got to create the mood. Follow my lead."

With that Merlin crept over to where Arthur was sitting and crouched down against the side. _"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl!" _Merlin sang and ducked out of sight as Arthur looked down but didn't seem to see him. Merlin looked at the knights who nodded. It was Gwaine who then took up the song.

_"Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her,"_ Gwaine sang and Leon took over.

_"It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl!" _Leon insisted as both of them hid as Arthur looked around. He definitely heard someone singing yet the courtyard was abandoned for him and Guinevere who it seemed had lost her voice. As Arthur was distracted; Lancelot, Elyan and Percival hid against the other side of the steps and waited for Merlin's cue.

_"Sing with me now,"_ Merlin pressed.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl."_ The knights all harmonised.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl."_ They all sang and ducked back out of sight as Arthur and Gwen looked around. Luckily the courtyard was dark enough for them to easily hide.

Arthur turned to Gwen who was blushing and attempted to hide an embarrassed smile with her hand. After a few moments Arthur moved up the steps until he was sitting next to her. They stayed silent for a moment before Arthur cleared his throat.

"I- erm, nice night isn't it?" Arthur commented and as soon as he said it; he wanted to smack his head off the walls. He had been trying to apologise but there was clearly something wrong with his mind. Gwen nodded and turned her gaze back to the sky.

_"Now's your moment  
Sitting underneath the moon." _Merlin sang.

_"Princess you better do it soon  
No time will be better."_ Gwiane added.

_"She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl!" _Percival pressed.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
We've got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl!"_ Lancelot insisted.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl!"_ Leon sang.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl!"_ Elyan added.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
We all say  
Do what the knights and Merlin say  
You wanna kiss the girl!" _They all harmonised once more. As they sang Arthur had looked at Gwen and reached for her hand and whispered an 'I'm sorry' to her. Gwen smiled and squeezed his hand back. Her silent way of saying 'I forgive you'. As they looked at one another, slowly both of them began to move closer to one another.

_"You've got to kiss the girl!  
Why don't you kiss the girl?  
You gotta kiss the girl!  
Go on and kiss the girl!"_ The knights and Merlin sang and on the final line, Arthur and Gwen finally kissed. The men all swapped high fives and fist bumps as Arthur and Gwen sat entwined on the steps. After a few moments they broke apart blushing and smiling. They didn't need to speak to communicate. Gwen and Arthur nodded and turned to their friends who were looking very pleased with themselves, especially Merlin. It was only later that they considered the ironic fact that they were able to sort out Arthur and Gwen's relationship troubles, none of them had a girlfriend.


	44. Love - Robin Hood

Gwen sat by Arthur's bedside; dabbing the fevered brow of the prince. She thought about Arthur. As Morgana's maid she had practically grown up with Arthur. The three of them had played together; Gwen was witness to Morgana and Arthur's bickering and overtime she watched as the prince became arrogant and conceited. If someone had told her she would begin to fall in love with Arthur in the space of the past few months; Gwen would have taken them down to Gaius to see if they had sustained a head wound. Still times change and people change. Arthur didn't seem as conceited as he had before; he was still pig-headed at times but Gwen was beginning to see changes in his demeanour and there was just something about Arthur which was making her fall for him.

_"Love, it seems like only yesterday  
We were children at play  
Now we're grown up and the games ended  
Oh, how fast those moments fled." _Gwen sang to herself as she remembered one afternoon when the three of them had played Tag and Arthur fell face first into a mud puddle. The stunned look on his face was adorable in hindsight. Well; up until he started a mud war which left the three of them filthy and in big trouble with both Uther and Tom.

_"Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and on."_ Gwen sang. As they got older they would spend sunny afternoons lounging around under trees watching people go about their lives or sprawl on the grass watching the clouds. Right now Gwen was hoping that Arthur would pull through. He had to. Camelot needed him. His family needed him. Gwen needed him.

_"Love will live  
Love will last  
Love goes on and on and on,"_ Gwen sang. As she looked at Arthur; Gwen began to draw some courage from somewhere and began speaking to Arthur. She reassured him that he would pull through. That she knew he was destined to be the greatest king Camelot had ever known. Gwen was able to tell Arthur these things as well as sing about love now because she knew he couldn't hear her. Gwen would die of embarrassment if anyone could hear her; she didn't do this sort of thing; Gwen preferred to keep things to herself; call it modesty or shyness or whatever you want to but the moment was giving her freedom to admit the truth.

Whenever he recovered from his fever; Arthur attempted to get Gwen to repeat what she had told him while he was ill. Arthur was half-conscious and knew that Gwen had spoken and sung to him while she tended to his illness. The only problem was that Gwen was denying having ever done anything except tend to his fever.

"Come on Guinevere, I can remember some of it. Help me with the rest." Arthur pressed and began humming the melody. Gwen bit her tongue to keep herself from responding and Arthur grinned as he watched her attempt to fight the temptation. "Come on, what was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sire; I have to go." Gwen replied and walked away. Arthur watched her go and continued humming to himself before; after ensuring he was alone began to sing to himself.

_"Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and on." _Arthur sang as he returned to his chambers. Merlin looked up as he came in and grinned knowingly. There was only one person he could think of whom Arthur would sing something so soppily about. Merlin then decided; as a friend of sorts to Arthur and a good friend of Gwen; his next mission was to get both of them together.

How hard could it be?


	45. He's A Tramp - Lady and the Tramp

Gwen and Merlin were watching as Gwaine casually flirted with one of the maids who was carrying a pile of sheets. The girl; Rebecca; was blushing and beaming as Gwaine offered compliment after compliment. Rebecca however was only the latest in a growing line of women who had been won over by Gwaine's charms the day he arrived in Camelot. His handsome face, roguish nature and charming sile had caused many a girl and women to develop a crush on him. This number was only added to after he became knighted. The knights were also grouped with Gwen and Merlin on the steps as they watched Gwaine flirt with ease.

"How does he do it?" Merlin asked after a while. "He drinks, starts brawls,"

"His socks stink," Elyan added.

"He's an idiot half the time," Leon commented.

"Yet they all fall at his feet." Lancelot finished.

"It's because he's I quote: 'A handsome, lovable rogue'. Basically they see him as a sort of bad boy whom only they would be able to tame and control." Gwen answered as she marked another score she and Merlin had been compiling of all the women Gwaine had won around.

"And how would you know that?" Arthur teased.

"Because aside from having to listen to all their fawning; I'm the one who gets asked what he likes, what he wants in a woman and this, that and the other as well as having to break up the catfights." Gwen explained.

"Catfights?" Percival asked, all of the men now very interested; trying to imagine a catfight over them instead of Gwaine.

"That's the nice way of putting them. Catherine's still got a black eye from when she and Johanna fought last week." Gwen explained.

"I still don't know how he does it." Merlin commented before he started singing. _"He's a tramp  
But they love him  
Breaks a new heart  
Ev'ry day  
He's a tramp  
They adore him  
Yet we only hope  
He'll stay that way." _Merlin sang and the others nodded in agreement. Yes Gwaine was a half-drunken womaniser but that was what made Gwaine, Gwaine. If he were any different then there would be something very wrong with him.

_"He's a tramp,"_ Lancelot commented.

_"He's a scoundrel."_ Elyan added.

_"He's a rounder."_ Percival suggested.

_"He's a cad."_ Leon finished.

_"He's a tramp  
But we love him  
Honestly we couldn't have him any other way."_ Gwen sang. None of them could imagine Gwaine settling down. Marrying a nice woman and having a few children. The idea just seemed absurd; impossible.

"Hey isn't that Olivia?" Merlin commented looking at the girl who was watching Gwaine flirt with Rebecca with a glare. Gwen nodded; Olivia had been Gwaine's target two days ago and by the looks of things; there was going to be another catfight tonight. Arthur shook his head at the oblivious Gwaine and turned to the others.

_"You can never tell  
What he'll do next  
He gives us  
Nothing but trouble  
I guess he's just a  
No 'count pup  
But I wish that he would wise up."_ Arthur commented. There were certain rules and regulations to being a knight and constantly jumping from one maid to the other was certainly not part of it. Arthur considered going and giving Gwaine a good talking to but he also knew it was pointless. Gwaine never listened to reason and he definitely would not listen to Arthur.

_"He's a tramp  
He's a rover  
And there's nothing  
More to say."_ Gwen commented shrugging her shoulders and getting to her feet. "I'll try and talk to Olivia. We don't need another fight this evening. I'll see you all later."

The knights watched Gwen go and lead Olivia away from Gwaine and Rebecca before the maid did something stupid before they turned back to watch the master womaniser in action. After a few minutes; Merlin began singing again.

_"If he's a tramp  
He's a good one  
And I wish that I  
Could learn more of his ways."_ Merlin admitted and turned to the others who were sporting the same 'are you serious?' look on their faces. Merlin blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders. None of them could deny; Gwaine had a way with the ladies and it was only fair that he pass on his… 'wisdom' to his friends.

"What?"


	46. Healing Incantation - Tangled

_Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine_

Merlin fell to his knees beside Will who had just fallen out of a tree and hit his head. There was a load of blood and he wasn't moving. Merlin looked around and the ten year old put his hand over the wound. He wasn't sure of what to do but his power coursed through him. Suddenly Will woke up and rubbed his head before turning to his friend and wincing. Merlin simply grinned, relieved that his friend was all right before helping him home.

_Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine._

Merlin coughed and sniffed as he dragged his arm across his forehead; feeling the warmth and sweat oozing from his forehead. Merlin slowly placed a hand onto his head and muttered a quick spell. Almost instantly his head began to clear and while he was still warm and coughing; he was at least able to get out of bed. It was a good thing too as that afternoon he had had to help Arthur fight off a pack of bandits in the woods; he couldn't afford to lose his destiny over a headache and runny nose now could he?

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design_

Merlin looked around all the knights. All of them looked feverish and sick. Merlin knelt beside Arthur and it was clear they had all been poisoned by something in the food. It must have been Julian; Merlin realised. As quickly as he could, Merlin muttered a spell that would remove the poison from the knight's stomachs before grabbing his bag and running off to the tower to stop Julian from stealing the last dragon egg.

_Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

"What's wrong?"

"She's losing a lot of blood!"

"Well do something!"

Gaius looked at Arthur before he turned to Merlin. Gaius didn't have to say anything Merlin already knew what he had to do. While Arthur held his new born in his arms; he couldn't stop staring at Gwen. It had been a long and difficult labour and something had gone wrong; causing Gwen to start haemorrhaging blood. Ignoring Arthur's stunned questions; Merlin placed his hands over Gwen's stomach and his eyes flashed gold. The blood flow stopped and all three of them looked at one another before Gaius began treating Gwen who was half conscious due to her labour and blood loss. Arthur was staring at Merlin open mouthed in total shock.

"What did you just do?" Arthur asked.

"What I always have done, I saved her life." Merlin replied.

_What once was mine._


	47. What Is A Baby? - Lady and the Tramp

Three year old Elyan sat outside the door, scuffing his feet against the ground and with his hands over his ears. Ever since that 'baby' thing arrived from nowhere yesterday; people had been coming and going and saying how sweet it was and how lucky they all were. As far as Elyan was concerned; all The Baby had done so far was cry and scream and cry some more and scream some more. It smelled too. According to Leon, who had visited with his mother yesterday; all babies were like that. Leon was almost six and therefore knew everything about everything so Elyan trusted him.

"What is a Baby?" Elyan asked himself as the door opened again and once more he heard some of his father's friends congratulating them on The Baby. None of them, not even Tom seemed to acknowledge Elyan sitting alone outside the house.

_"I just can't understand  
It must be something wonderful  
It must be something grand  
'Cause everybody's smiling  
In a kind and wistful way  
And they haven't even noticed  
That I'm around today." _Elyan thought to himself as he slipped back into the house and stood against the wall; watching his mother around their small home with a blanket in her arms. She didn't seem to see him at all; all she seemed focused on was that screaming, wailing… thing that she was cooing at like it was a prince or something.

_"What is a Baby?"_ Elyan shrugged. _"Oh, what is a baby?  
I must find out today  
What makes Mama and Papa  
Act that way?"_

As his mother sat down at the table, she began humming to The Baby as she rocked it in her arms. Elyan slowly made his way over; intent on finding out for himself what The Baby was. He hadn't been there when it arrived; his daddy had taken him into the forge and Elyan had been too distracted by all the sounds and smells and sights in the forge to realise what was going on. Unbeknownst to Elyan; Tom had come back into the house and as Elyan stood on tip-toe, craning his neck to get a look' Tom came up behind his son and lifted Elyan up to see The Baby properly. Elyan looked at The Baby for the first time.

"What do you think Elyan?" Tom asked.

"It's little." Elyan replied as one of the small hands waved out of the blanket and he instinctively reached out for it. As his fingers were squeezed by The Baby's; Elyan realised just how little The Baby was and why everyone was making a fuss. The Baby was too little to do anything for itself. Not like Elyan; he was a big boy!

"She's little," his mother corrected. "You have a sister Elyan."

"We're calling her Guinevere; what do you think?" Tom promoted Elyan who cocked his head slightly; studying The Baby Sister for a moment before looking at his parents and speaking with that raw honesty that every young child possessed.

"I wanted a brother."


	48. You'll Be In My Heart - Tarzan

Hunith slowly nursed her new born son in her arms. Hunith knew there was something not right with her son. Throughout her pregnancy; she had not experienced morning sickness or cravings and he had began moving and kicking very early on. As Hunith looked at her baby; taking in his pale skin; jet black hair and little sticking-out ears; Hunith felt a strong pang of loneliness. Balinor should have been there. Hunith picked up her son, Merlin and began gently rocking him. As she rocked Merlin, she began singing softly to him.

_"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry."_ Hunith sang. As she sang, Merlin opened her eyes and Hunith could only watch in shock as his eyes flashed gold and a small blanket flew across the room and hit Hunith on the head. Her little baby, her little Merlin had magic! Hunith looked at her son and did the only thing she could do; she hugged her son to her chest.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more." _Hunith reassured. In that moment she knew that no matter what; she was always be there for Merlin. She had to be; nobody could know about his powers. He was her baby boy; she loved him and always would. As Merlin was soothed by the gentle singing and drifted off to sleep, Hunith walked across their small home and looked out the window.

_"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always."_ Hunith vowed as she lay Merlin back down into his little cot and attempted to get some sleep herself. As far s she could guess; his magic wouldn't stop Merlin waking up in the middle of the night.

"Why am I so weird?" ten year old Merlin asked as he sat staring into space. Hunith looked up from the meal she was making and understood. Merlin still couldn't understand what his powers meant. Even in Ealdor, magic was not something that was generally trusted and Hunith insisted that for his own protection that Merlin keep his distance from the other children. She hadn't realised how that must have made him feel. Hunith held out her arms and Merlin allowed her to wrap them around him as she kissed his head and sang gently to him.

_"They can't understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more."_ Hunith sang and released Merlin who smiled at his mother. It was only then did Hunith notice something else that was different about her son as well as the frown that had been on his face.

"Where did you get this?" Hunith asked, reaching for the fabric wrapped around Merlin's neck. Merlin simply flashed that innocent grin of his at her and Hunith smiled. Whatever made Merlin happy was all that matters.

"How is Camelot?" Hunith asked Merlin as they sat by the fire. Gwen, Morgana and Arthur were already asleep on the floor and mother and son were sitting awake to talk privately. Merlin shook his head.

"It's hard. None of them know the truth and I'm dying to at least tell Gwen but if I do that and Morgana or Arthur find out and let Uther know then…" Merlin trailed off and hung his head. "They don't understand; they all think magic is evil and I want to show them it's not. But I can't."

Immediately Hunith had her arms wrapped tightly around her son and she soothed him the way she had done so many times before whenever his magic caused Merlin to be upset. _"Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know we'll show them together."_ Hunith reassured and broke off as Gwen rolled over in her sleep but she didn't wake up. Merlin hugged his mother tightly before he climbed into his old bed. Hunith always knew what to say to him. Hunith looked at Merlin fall asleep before looking at his three friends; wondering how each would react to Merlin's secret. The women both seemed nice enough and after some explanation would most likely accept Merlin. Prince Arthur however was another story. Hunith knelt at Merlin's bed and gently stroked his forehead as she kept singing softly to her sleeping son.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always."_

Hunith always was there when Merlin needed her. She was there whenever he visited home; a welcome break from the chaos of Camelot. Hunith opened her home to whoever visited Camelot either with Merlin or sent by him. Hunith was there when Merlin was made a councilman of Camelot following that battle. And whenever the ban on magic was lifted and Merlin was made Lord Moerlin; the official Camelot Count Sorcerer, well you can guess who was at the very front of the crowd.


	49. Baby Mine - Dumbo

Uther Pendragon was a contradiction of a man. He could be stern, furious and a powerful leader but there were those who had seen softer sides to his character. Indeed before her tragic death; Uther had been devoted to his wife Ygraine. While her death had left him broken hearted and determined to protect his people from the dangers of magic; part of Ygraine lived on in the baby boy she had given her life for. Every night Uther would visit his son; it was the only time he was able to spend time with his son. His duties as a king had to always come first. Yet despite the limited time he had with his son; it was clear how devoted Uther was to his only son and heir.

At this current moment in time Uther could be found slowly pacing his son's chamber; the baby prince was wailing as Uther held him. There was nothing wrong with him in a physical sense; he was fed and clean but rather he was missing something more important. Uther quickly glanced around to ensure the door was locked and they were alone before he held Arthur closer to his chest and he began softly singing to him.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine." _Uther sang in a much gentler tone of voice than his reputation would imply him having.

_"Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine." _Uther sang as he paced around the room; imagining Arthur growing up. Learning to walk and talk; training to become a warrior scrapping with other boys. Uther also was aware of the stigma and rumoured that being a prince would cause. Arthur would have to be strong to overcome those but that was something developed very early in life.

_"If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you." _Uther commented as he looked at Arthur who had stopped crying and was staring up at his father with big blue albeit blotchy eyes. He thought of Nimueh and her vow of vengeance which had matched his own. That was Uther's darkest fear; everything else could go to hell in a hand-basket but as long as Arthur was safe and well. That would be all that mattered to him. Ygraine gave her life so that Arthur would live and Uther was therefore determined to ensure his wife had not died in vain. Someday Arthur would be the greatest king Camelot had ever known. Uther also knew that those who would voice disapproval of Arthur would most either be commoners; envious of the life he would lead or Uther's personal foes or rulers of other kingdoms. Yet Uther also knew that in later years; the people would love their prince and those same kings who disliked his son; would be the same ones begging Uther too agree for Arthur to marry one of their daughters.

_"From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine."_ Uther finished as he held Arthur up and studied his son. Even at his young age of only six months; Arthur was still quite small for his age and there was nothing too extraordinary about him now. There was nothing yet that marked him out as being royalty or destined for greatness. However Uther knew in his heart (shocking as one may find it, he did possess one) that Arthur was the most precious person in the world to him. Uther could see more of Ygraine in Arthur than himself; he had her blonde hair and blue eyes but even the facial structure was similar to hers; the same nose and forehead. Yes Arthur was clearly Ygraine's son.

"Goodnight son," Uther muttered as he pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead and set him back into his cot. As he extinguished the candles and left the room; Uther didn't see the shadowy figure who approached the cot and smiled at the baby; who recognising her as kin, cooed and reached up to try and grab her. She was not a real person, more like a figure created by the moonbeams which seemed to illuminate her long hair and kind and loving face.

But the moonbeams shifted and Ygraine was gone.


	50. Once Upon A December - Anastasia

Morgana looked away from her crystal and turned to look out the hovel window at the snow. She had always hated the snow; the coldness that invaded her body despite how many layers she wore. The unsteady movements caused by the ice underfoot. The way Arthur ensured that he stuffed the biggest snowball he could down her dress. It was December and winter had truly arrived. Yet winter in Camelot wasn't always that bad; there had been some fun but Morgana struggled to remember it. It was like trying to remember a dream wherein the details slip away before you can grasp them. Morgana had vague memories of her and Gwen having snowball fights; giggling late into the night and singing. Yet these memories were hazy and recalling them was like an attempt to hold smoke. It slipped through her grasp and Morgana began singing to herself.

_"Snowball fights  
Laughing all night  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December." _Morgana sang as she looked around the hovel. It wasn't much but it was all she had. The wind blew through the walls and the roof leaked when it rained but Morgana could hardly go back to Camelot could she? There was still some fondess in her heart for the kingdom she left behind; why else would she try and take what was rightfully hers if she hated Camelot. Morgana didn't hate Camelot. She hated the people who ruled and defended it. There was a difference.

_"My chambers that were safe and warm,  
As the snow clouds would begin to form,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory." _Morgana sang to herself as the snow crunched under her feet and she scraped the snow aside as she attempted to find the plants needed for a potion she was working on. The bitter snow melted under her hands and the icy water dripped down her palm and onto her wrist. Morgana rubbed her hand on her skirt as she finished gathering and returned to the hovel. She muttered a quick spell to reignite the dying fire and she fetched her blanket. Wrapping it around herself, Morgana sat by the fire and two different memories came back. The times when she did this in Camelot and a distant memory of her and Arthur racing their horses in the snow. If she recalled correctly, Arthur fell off his horse and landed in a snow covered mud puddle. Morgana recalled considering the possibility that the snow wasn't as awful as she thought.

_"Sitting by the fire wrapped up warm,  
Our horses prancing through a silver storm,  
Fades images now taunting me,  
Across my memory." _Morgana sang as she shivered. Different memories of different winters flashed across her mind. They were all hazy but some memories were slightly stronger than others. One recurring memory was the self-written song that she and Gwen used to sing about the winter.

_"Far away, long ago  
Things I yearn to remember  
And a song we used to always sing  
Once upon a December," _Morgana sang to herself. As much as she hated to admit it and reminded herself that she had turned her back on the person she was before, part of her longed to remember the old days. Before everything changed. Morgana's memory provided her with recurring words from the song she and Gwen had made up about winter. As life-long opposites Gwen had adored the winter snows as much as Morgana loathed them. That was what their song had been about. In it Morgana was a princess who hated the winter and Gwen was her sister who countered Morgana's hatred with reasons to enjoy it. What was it they had called it? As Morgana sang to herself, it came back to her. They had called it 'Once Upon A December.'

Morgana looked away from the fire and out the window to the white cold world outside. _"I remember the song we would always sing…  
Once upon a December."_ Morgana sang somewhat sadly as she shifted around under the blanket in an attempt to warm herself. No doubt the ones in Camelot were comfortable in their snug and warm castle while she froze in the wilderness. Anger replaced sadness as Morgana drew herself closer to the fire.

She hated winter.


	51. Tale As Old As Time - Beauty and the Beast

"I don't see why I have to do this," Gwen protested, folding her arms and looking at Arthur and Merlin.

"It was either you or Morgana," Arthur replied; he hadn't wanted to do this- well he did but- it was complicated. All he could say at this moment in time was that if he had sought Morgana's help then she would never let him live it down. She was evil that way. There was a massive feast tonight for Morgana's birthday which also included dancing. Dancing was one thing Arthur Pendragon was basically rubbish at. Any dancing lessons he was supposed to have in his youth were never attended, the prince having bunked off or hidden to avoid them. Morgana knew his loathe of dance which was why she insisted that everyone dance at her birthday feast. Like Arthur said, she was evil.

"I don't know how to dance," Gwen lied; there was no way she could dance with Arthur. No way. Not happening. Never. Ever.

"Yes you do; midsummer last year we danced all night." Merlin recalled. Gwen shook her head and blushed. She was a rubbish liar and they all knew it.

"I just need the practise. I'll try not to break any toes but no promises." Arthur offered as his own cheeks blushed slightly.

As he watched his two friends, the penny finally dropped for Merlin. He had suspected it since the tournament and now he had proof. This was brilliant; Merlin knew that Arthur and Gwen would be perfect together. Merlin moved back and watched as Gwen took Arthur's hand and placed one nervously on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist. As they slowly went over the steps, Merlin began slowly singing.

_"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast." _Merlin sang. It was true; they hadn't been friends until a number of months ago and Merlin was damn well certain that something must have happened whenever Arthur stayed at Gwen's. There had been a certain spring in the prince's step and a grin on his face which was unconnected to the tournament. Merlin hadn't been sure to what it was but now he knew.

"What was that Merlin?" Arthur snapped, pausing in his practice and glaring at his servant as Gwen stifled a laugh.

"Nothing," Merlin replied with a false look of innocence. Arthur was a beast, a Beastly Brat! As Arthur and Gwen slowly practised, Merlin continued singing. _"Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong," _Merlin sang and as he sang, they followed the melody of his voice and as they danced, both of them began to get braver. Gwen spun slightly and Arthur followed her movements; pulling her closer to him as they danced. As he watched them, Merlin could picture them dancing in the hall after their wedding as king and queen of Camelot. Weirder things had happened than a servant becoming queen so why couldn't it happen. Well, aside from the obvious barrier known as Uther Pendragon; what was stopping them from having that chance of happiness?

_"Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast," _Merlin sang and he decided to give Arthur and Gwen a bit of privacy. Both were now so caught up in the dance rehearsal that they barely acknowledged Merlin cross towards the door and slip out through it. Just before he shut the door; Merlin sneaked one last glance in time to see Arthur end the dance by kissing Gwen's hand. Merlin nodded to himself as he headed down the corridor. Things were flashing like mad through his head. If he got them together; Gwen would be a good influence on Arthur. She could possibly stop Arthur from being such a prat, especially towards Merlin. It was worth a shot.

_"Tale as old as time_  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast." As he sang to himself, Merlin knew, call it instinct, call it whatever. He knew the two of them would be happy together if they had the chance. Therefore Merlin reached the decision that as a good friend to both of them; it was his responsibility to ensure that Arthur and Gwen's story of the prince and the serving girl who fell in love was one that went down in history. You see if it doesn't.


	52. Lesson Number 1 - Mulan 2

It was about three weeks after Morgana's betrayal and things had slowly returned to normal in Camelot. It was an average day in Camelot, however in one of the empty rooms of the castle, a woman was practicing fighting techniques. Her weapon of choice was her broom but in her mind it was a sword and she was taking on dozens of enemies single-handed. Gwen spun on the ball of her foot and suddenly realised she had an audience. Around half a dozen of the young girls who walked in the castle, ranging in age from seven to eighteen had been watching her.

"Hello," Gwen commented, slightly embarrassed at being caught. "Is there something wrong girls?"

"Can you teach us to do that?" the eldest; Francesca asked.

"I'm not really an expert." Gwen shrugged.

"Please?" the girls all asked. Gwen looked at them; all the girls were either holding brooms or dust clothes. She was suddenly reminded of begging her father to teach her how to use a sword the way he taught Elyan.

"I suppose I could show you a few basic moves," Gwen offered.

"I wanna know how to cut someone's head off!" ten year old Caroline claimed, miming with her scrubbing brush and her nine year old sister Daisy.

"I can't teach you that but I guess I could teach you what my father taught me. It's not all about cutting off heads. You need to find a sort of balance between attack and gentility." Gwen explained. The girls all looked confused and she explained, recalling how Tom explained it to her. "Think of it this way.  
 _Earth and sky  
Day and night  
Sound and silence  
Dark and light.  
One alone is not enough  
You need both together  
Winter, summer  
Moon and sun  
Lesson number one."_ Gwen sang and as she did she used her broom and swung it through the air and tossed it before catching it again and holding it out. The girls all spread out throughout the room, holding out their brooms or else miming with their bare hands.

"It's not just about your weapon, how you stand is also important." Gwen explained and showed them her stance, her legs were apart and she was holding her posture firmly. The girls mimicked her as she explained. _"Like a rock, you must be hard!  
Like a tree, you must stand firm!  
You cut quick with the blade.  
You have to think fast, unafraid."_ Gwen explained and demonstrated a simple attack movement with the broom.

_"Like a rock, I must be hard!  
Like a tree I must stand firm!  
Cut quick with my blade.  
I'll think fast, unafraid."_ The girls sang as they copied what Gwen had done with their stances and the broom movement.

"This is too easy." Thirteen year old Serena claimed.

"It's not just about the way you fight; there's more to it than waving the sword around, sometimes you need to be careful. Especially whenever you are sneaking up on a foe or attempting a surprise attack. But you're half way there. This is whenever the gentility comes into play." Gwen explained.

_"Like the clouds, you are soft.  
Like the leaves you bend in the wind  
When creeping slow, you're in peace because you know  
It's ok to be afraid." _Gwen reassured the youngest girl who seemed nervous even though they were only pretending to fight.

_"Like the clouds, I'm soft.  
Like the leaves, I bend in the wind  
Creeping slow, I'm in peace because I know  
It's ok to be afraid."_ The girls chorused.

_"One alone is not enough, You need both together..  
Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..  
Lesson Number one!" _Gwen sang as she taught them how to physically fight. How to properly hold your fists and where general weak points were. Most of the girls had siblings and therefore were more aware of how to physically fight. The same rules applied with any sort of fighting. The balance between power and humility.

_"Like a rock we must be hard!  
Like a tree we must stand firm!  
Cut quick like our blades!  
Think fast, unafraid.  
Like a Cloud I am soft..  
Like the leaves I bend in the wind..  
Creeping slow I'm at peace because I know..  
It's ok to be afraid."_ They all sang as they learnt and developed their new-found skills.

_"It's not that hard, all you have to learn…"_ Gwen sang and the girls finished for her.

_"Lesson Number One."_ The girls sang. As they finished, the girls all thanked Gwen and went off talking about what they had just learnt and began debating on who to show off to first. Gwen watched them go with a smile, remembering whenever she was younger and how Tom taught her how to wield a sword. He had been dead for two years now but Gwen still missed her father every single day.


	53. Almost There - Princess and the Frog

Merlin sprinted down to Gaius' as fast as he could, his mind racing with what Arthur had just told him; aka 'Dragoon' or 'Emrys' depending on your viewpoint. Arthur was going to overturn the ban on magic if he healed Uther. This was wonderful! True he didn't expect the context in which Arthur made his decision i.e. saving Uther's life but everything he had dreamt for since he came to Camelot was in his grasp. A Camelot where magic was legal. He wouldn't have to hide anymore! Everyone would accept the real Merlin; the knights would stop teasing him when they were aware of what Merlin could really do. All he needed was one quick spell and everything fell into place perfectly! Merlin felt so excited; he had to sing!

_"Ain't got time for messing around  
Nowadays it's not my style  
This old town can drive you mad  
People seeing magic in a bad way  
But I know exactly what I'm doing  
I was closer and closer every day," _Merlin sang to himself as be burst into Gaius' where the physician was waiting on his return. Gaius looked at Merlin's broad grin and realised what must have happened in the woods.

"You haven't," Gaius began but Merlin cut across him.

"Not me but Dragoon," Merlin replied. "I need to know what spell can work. We have to do this; so much depends on it."

"I know," Gaius replied. Uther had always been a good friend to him and the possibility of returning Camelot to the good days before the Purge was something the elderly physician had often thought about. As they opened the books, Merlin continued singing to himself.

_"And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
I had to keep the magic hidden, now I don't care  
Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there!" _Merlin claimed.

"You need to be careful Merlin. You cannot expect Arthur's opinion on magic to change overnight. Sorcerery has torn his family apart in the fact and the news that someone he's known for nearly four years had had magic will not be something he will readily accept." Gaius warned.

"I know; I won't tell him straight away. I might tell Gwen or Gwaine before I tell Arthur. They'd understand." Merlin reasoned but his excitement took over again. _"I remember being told about magic and hiding the truth  
But when the ban is lifted, I'll show them what I can really do  
I've worked for that prat each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way  
When I'll be free to do what I've always been able to do  
Especially when I help Uther pull through." _Merlin insisted and as they found the suitable spell and prepared the potion and poultice needed, Merlin's imagination wandered as he pictured the great new Camelot that was just about to come about. This time tomorrow he was going to be free! He will have achieved his destiny at last! The magic would return, those with magic will no longer have to hide. It was going to be wonderful and that thought was what kept Merlin singing.

_"Yes I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
Sorcerers will come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there," _Merlin claimed.

The remedy prepared, Merlin slipped it into a bag and looked at Gaius. Nerves were beginning to take effect now. This was the moment he had been waiting for and the enormity of the impending situation was now upon him. As he and Gaius talked about what Merlin had to do and what the implications would be if he succeeded; excitement was beginning to quash his nerves as Merlin looked at his mentor and hugged Gaius tightly.

_"There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share  
But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
I'm almost there!" _Merlin claimed as he slipped out of the castle and transformed himself into an eighty year old. This was it; the moment everyone who was persecuted was waiting for; albeit unknowingly. To calm his nerves, Merlin messed with Arthur's head until they reached Uther's chamber and Merlin walked through the door, ready to achieve his destiny.

An hour later and Merlin stumbled back into his room. His head was hanging, he was dragging his feet and the realisation of what he had done and lost hit him like a mace to the head. Without saying a word to Gaius, Merlin slouched to his room in a daze and flung himself onto his bed and buried his head into his pillow. Camelot was mourning its king but Merlin was mourning a much later loss. Merlin rolled over onto his back and stared at the darkened ceiling. His earlier excitement was like a distant memory as he slowly sang under his breath.

_"Almost… almost there_  
I could have used my magic without a care  
I was almost… there." 


	54. Someone is Waiting For You - The Rescuers

Princess Mithian was sitting on the windowsill of her bedchambers. Her face was pressed against the glass which had been misted over by her breath. Only a few days ago she had been in here packing belongings to take to Camelot; believing that should she return to Nemeth; it would be as Queen of Camelot. Mithian had been initially terrified at the idea of marriage; she barely knew Arthur Pendragon. Now however she was confused. She didn't know him well enough to love him and be heartbroken at the cancelling of the wedding. At the same time; despite her fears Mithian wasn't comforted by the familiar surroundings of her bedchambers. How was one supposed to feel when a wedding they didn't want was called off because the groom, whom the bride could get along with, loved another? Was she supposed to be happy? Sad? Angry? A gentle knock at the door brought Mithian back out of her thoughts.

"Enter," Mithian called. Her mother walked into the room. Naturally her parents had been stunned at their daughter's sudden return, unmarried and the lease of the lands in her hand. However Mithian refused to speak to them and confined herself to her room. The queen looked at Mithian and within seconds had crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm so confused Mother," Mithian admitted in spite of herself. A grown woman seeking comfort from her Mamma.

"What happened?" her mother asked.

"He loves someone else. A blacksmith's daughter. I didn't love him but I expected to be married and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." Mithian admitted.

"Well, tell me how you feel now. Just the first one that comes into your head." The queen replied.

"I'm jealous of her; Arthur risked starting a war for her. I wanted to be loved like that." Mithian admitted as tears began to run down her face. It sounded stupid; like a little girl dreaming of a fairy tale. Mithian's mother tightened her grip on her daughter and reached up to stroke her hair as she gently began to sing.

_"Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you." _Her mother reassured; it was the song that she always sang whenever romance played cruel games with her daughter's heart.

_"Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you." _She sang as she gently wiped the tears off Mithian's face. They had hated to do it in the first place but the treaty with Camelot was a rare opportunity and arranged marriages were the norm amongst nobility. She and her husband had only met the day before they married; thirty years and three children later and they were still going strong.

"What if there isn't? What if I end up like Aunt Margret?" Mithian asked, thinking about her bitter, slightly demented spinster aunt.

Her mother chuckled and continued singing. _"Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And you're sure to see the light.  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright.  
Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you."_

Mithian wiped her eyes and hugged her mother tightly. "Do you think so?"

"Mithian, I know there is. You just haven't found one another yet but you will." Her mother replied and swept out of the room. Mithian wiped the misted window to look up at the dark sky; thinking about what her mother said. She had to be right; there had to be someone out there whom she would love as much as her parents loved one another and how much Arthur loved his Blacksmith Girl.

"I love you already, whoever you are." Mithian whispered and turned away from the window.


	55. The Phony King of England - Robin Hood

They were united, equals around that old round table. There was something empowering about the tale; it was like it was destiny that they should find it in the old castle. The servants; the prince; the physician and the knights of both high and low standing who were the final hope for Camelot. They were each an avenger of Camelot; they were equal. They were one. And nothing was ever going to change that. The sense of power and conviction in their cause inspired hope; determination and courage. Morgana had better make the most of her time on the throne because whenever they attacked; they would take back the throne and Morgana's reign would be a mere memory. As they finished discussing the plan which consisted of nothing more complicated than 'get in, destroy the Cup of Life; free Uther and beat Morgana and Morgause'; Merlin grinned as he looked around at his friends and he began singing.

_"Oh the world will sing of a Camelot queen  
A thousand years from now  
And not because she passed some laws  
Or had a lofty brow  
While poor King Uther sits  
Down inside the dungeons  
We've all had to slave away  
For that good-for-nothin' Morgana!"_ Merlin claimed; the others stared at him for a moment before Gwaine grinned and joined in.

_"Incredible as she is inept  
Whenever the history books are kept  
They'll call her the Phony Queen of Camelot!"_ Gwaine claimed and everyone grinned at the befitting title for Morgana.

_"A pox on the Phony Queen of Camelot!"_ everyone chorused.

_"She sits alone on a giant throne  
Pretending she's the queen  
A little brat who's rather like  
A puppet on a string." _Leon claimed and as he sang Merlin sat on one of the chairs at the table and Gwaine knelt on the table. While Merlin did an over exaggerated impression of Morgana's evil smirks, Gwaine was pulling his sleeves; pretending to be Morgause as some sort of puppet master to the amusement of the others.

_"And she throws an angry tantrum  
When she cannot have her way  
And then she calls for Morgause to deal with her foes  
You see, she doesn't like to play." G_wen added; thinking about the horrible things Morgana had done whenever the knights defied her by not pledging loyalty to her instead of Uther and Arthur. As she sang; Merlin mimed throwing a tantrum and Gwaine jokingly did an impression of Morgause; raising his hand and pretending to blast back Elyan, Percival and Lancelot who jokingly fell to the ground in 'defeat'.

_"She won't be known as Morgana the First  
More likely known as Morgana the Worst  
A pox on that Phony Queen of Camelot!" _Merlin claimed and everyone joined in on the last line.

For the first time since everything went wrong; they were happy. They were joking and smiling and laughing; things didn't seem as dark as they had been. Arthur; who had been silent and watching throughout went over to Gwen and reached out his hand while the others clapped their hands in a beat. As they danced; Merlin; Elyan and Percival (who was more agile than his height would suggest) joined in with the impromptu jig; they linked arms by the elbow and swapped partners every so often before stepping back and joining the beat while Leon; Gwaine and Lancelot joined the dance. Gaius stood aside watching; it was good to see the young ones so optimistic about the battle. He knew they were going to lead Camelot to greatness; all of them. After a while; Arthur was the one who started the song again.

_"While she taxed the town to pieces  
And robbed them of their bread  
My father's crown keeps slipping down  
Around that wicked head."_ Arthur claimed; Morgana, aside from having no true right to the throne had no idea on how to run a kingdom. Ruling the way she had, terrifying the people into submission was the worst possible way she could rule. Arthur knew that half-sister or not, Morgana would pay for betraying the kingdom she once loved.

_"Ah, but while there is a noble knight  
In Arthur's mighty pack  
We'll find a way to make a fight  
And steal our kingdom back!"_ Gwaine claimed; slinging an arm around Arthur's shoulders and raising his fist. His first true battle would be against an immortal army being led by two beautiful (if not insane) witches; maybe being a knight wasn't going to be so bad.

_"The minute before she knows we're there  
Arthur'll stanch the crown off her hair!  
The breezy and uneasy Queen of Camelot!" _Merlin claimed; miming lifting a crown of his head and presenting the invisible object to Arthur who lightly shoved Merlin away.

_"The snivellin' grovellin',"_ Arthur claimed.

_"Measly weasely,"_ Lancelot suggested.

_"Blabberin' jabberin',"_ Leon added.

_"Gibberin' jabberin'"_ Percival countered.

_"Blunderin' plottin'"_ Elyan suggested.

_"Wheelin' dealin'"_ Gwaine said.

_"Lady Morgana, that Phony Queen of Camelot!"_ Gwen and Merlin chorused and they all looked at one another laughing and whooping. In that short space of time; the threat of battle had lessened. Sure they were risking their lives but what better reason could they have for doing so than ridding Camelot of the worst ruler it had ever had. As they approached Camelot; mentally preparing themselves for the attack; all of them were reminding themselves what they stood to lose if the battle was lost and what they would gain if they won. However instead of the usual battle cry of 'For the love of Camelot' which would have prompted their attack; as they spilt up to cover more ground; the knights and Merlin looked at one another and in the same breath all muttered.

"A pox on the Phony Queen of Camelot!" before splitting up to take Morgana, Morgause and the immortal army down. While they didn't infect Morgana with a pox; it was fair to say; they all kicked some serious ass.


	56. When She Loved Me - Toy Story 2

Arthur sat alone in his chambers; his head in his hands. His mind was racing with questions? Why had she done it? How long had it been going on? When did it begin? Was she always able to look him in the eyes and lie to him? Every time he shut his eyes all Arthur could see what that moment he entered the throne room. Guinevere and Lancelot entwined in the middle of the room kissing. The image never changed; it never faded; it attacked his thoughts over and over again. Whenever he had walked into that room it was as though Guinevere and Lancelot had plunged a sword into his chest and tore out his heart. It had been a week since he had banished her and while he was furious and upset… Arthur didn't hate Guinevere for what she had done. He hated what she had done but he didn't hate her. Part of him still loved her. Arthur rubbed his eyes and began singing to himself.

" _When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_ _  
_ _Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_ _  
_ _And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_ _  
_ _And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me."_ Arthur snag to himself. At least that was what he thought. There were still some untainted memories he had of himself and Guinevere. The time they had had a picnic by the brook in the woods. The times he would comfort her whenever she was upset or scared; making her laugh with some of his stories of the idiotic things Merlin did.

_"Through the rises and the falls, we had each other, that was all_ _  
_ _Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_ _  
_ _And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_ _  
_ _And I knew that she loved me."_ Arthur snag; thinking of whenever Morgana had been missing for a year. They had been each other's rock during that time; reassuring the other that they would find Morgana or she would find her way home again. Arthur was so sure that Guinevere loved him. He thought she did but it seemed he had thought wrong.

_"As the years went by I thought we'd stay the same_ _  
_ _But it's clear now she didn't feel the same way_ _  
_ _So why did she lie when she'd said 'I will always love you.'"_ Arthur asked himself. It didn't make sense to him at all. If Guinevere had loved Lancelot all along; why hadn't she simply finished things with Arthur and chosen Lancelot. Arthur wouldn't have been too happy about it naturally but he was sure he would have gotten over it in time; as long as she was happy; that as all that mattered to him. But no; she had never done that; never given any indication after the fiasco at Hengist's castle two years ago that's he had ever felt anything other than friendship for Lancelot. Guinevere was either an excellent liar or there was some other explanation; was there? Arthur shook his head and continued singing.

_"Why after everything am I waiting for the day_ _  
_ _When she'll smile at me and hold me, just like she used to do,_ _  
_ _Like she loved me, when she loved me,"_ Arthur asked himself. Why were things so difficult? He had banished Guinevere from Camelot but he couldn't banish her from his mind. Arthur longed to wake up to find it had all just been a horrible nightmare. Lancelot had never returned and he had married Guinevere and they were king and queen the way he had longed them to be. Failing that; he wanted her home again. He wanted to feel her arms around him; smell her hair and see that loving smile play upon her face. But he had to face reality; it was never going to happen.

" _When I thought she'd loved me, everything was beautiful,_ _  
_ _Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_ _  
_ _When she loved me._ _"_ Arthur sang to himself as he got off the chair and climbed into his bed. Arthur wiped his eyes and tossed around in his bed trying to get comfortable; vainly hoping that whenever he slept; he wouldn't see that image inside his mind again. 

Outside the door, Merlin wiped his eyes and shook his head remorsefully; ashamed at himself for not figuring out Morgana's plan sooner.


	57. Colours of the Wind - Pocahontas

Arthur sat alone in his chambers; his head in his hands. His mind was racing with questions? Why had she done it? How long had it been going on? When did it begin? Was she always able to look him in the eyes and lie to him? Every time he shut his eyes all Arthur could see what that moment he entered the throne room. Guinevere and Lancelot entwined in the middle of the room kissing. The image never changed; it never faded; it attacked his thoughts over and over again. Whenever he had walked into that room it was as though Guinevere and Lancelot had plunged a sword into his chest and tore out his heart. It had been a week since he had banished her and while he was furious and upset… Arthur didn't hate Guinevere for what she had done. He hated what she had done but he didn't hate her. Part of him still loved her. Arthur rubbed his eyes and began singing to himself.

" _When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_ _  
_ _Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_ _  
_ _And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_ _  
_ _And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me."_ Arthur snag to himself. At least that was what he thought. There were still some untainted memories he had of himself and Guinevere. The time they had had a picnic by the brook in the woods. The times he would comfort her whenever she was upset or scared; making her laugh with some of his stories of the idiotic things Merlin did.

_"Through the rises and the falls, we had each other, that was all_ _  
_ _Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_ _  
_ _And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_ _  
_ _And I knew that she loved me."_ Arthur snag; thinking of whenever Morgana had been missing for a year. They had been each other's rock during that time; reassuring the other that they would find Morgana or she would find her way home again. Arthur was so sure that Guinevere loved him. He thought she did but it seemed he had thought wrong.

_"As the years went by I thought we'd stay the same_ _  
_ _But it's clear now she didn't feel the same way_ _  
_ _So why did she lie when she'd said 'I will always love you.'"_ Arthur asked himself. It didn't make sense to him at all. If Guinevere had loved Lancelot all along; why hadn't she simply finished things with Arthur and chosen Lancelot. Arthur wouldn't have been too happy about it naturally but he was sure he would have gotten over it in time; as long as she was happy; that as all that mattered to him. But no; she had never done that; never given any indication after the fiasco at Hengist's castle two years ago that's he had ever felt anything other than friendship for Lancelot. Guinevere was either an excellent liar or there was some other explanation; was there? Arthur shook his head and continued singing.

_"Why after everything am I waiting for the day_ _  
_ _When she'll smile at me and hold me, just like she used to do,_ _  
_ _Like she loved me, when she loved me,"_ Arthur asked himself. Why were things so difficult? He had banished Guinevere from Camelot but he couldn't banish her from his mind. Arthur longed to wake up to find it had all just been a horrible nightmare. Lancelot had never returned and he had married Guinevere and they were king and queen the way he had longed them to be. Failing that; he wanted her home again. He wanted to feel her arms around him; smell her hair and see that loving smile play upon her face. But he had to face reality; it was never going to happen.

" _When I thought she'd loved me, everything was beautiful,_ _  
_ _Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_ _  
_ _When she loved me._ _"_ Arthur sang to himself as he got off the chair and climbed into his bed. Arthur wiped his eyes and tossed around in his bed trying to get comfortable; vainly hoping that whenever he slept; he wouldn't see that image inside his mind again.

Outside the door, Merlin wiped his eyes and shook his head remorsefully; ashamed at himself for not figuring out Morgana's plan sooner.


	58. Love Will Find A Way - Lion King 2

It had been a very drained few days. Gwen had felt happier than she had in so long to falling into the depths of despair. She had felt loved and betrayed. Free and imprisoned. She had almost been killed for witchcraft again. Her blood still ran cold as she thought of the sorcerer who claimed he had enchanted her and Arthur to fall in love. Whoever he was; his lie had saved her life. Sorcerer or not; Gwen longed to find the man and thank him.

It was dusk and Gwen stood alone in one of the meadows just outside the town where she used to play as a child; she thought about what had happened; how Uther caught them in the woods and his vile accusations; Arthur yelling that he would give up his right to the throne for her and the cold way Morgana seemed to smirk in triumph as the guards pulled her out of the room. Gwen had suspected something wasn't right with Morgana ever since she came home, now she had proof. Gwen slumped down in the grass and rubbed her forehead. Why couldn't things be simpler? Why couldn't they go back to how it was before? Slowly, Gwen began to sing to herself.

" _In a perfect world_ _  
_ _One we've never known_ _  
_ _We would never need to face the world alone_ _  
_ _They can have the world_ _  
_ _We'll create our own_ _  
_ _I may not be brave or strong or smart_ _  
_ _But somewhere in my secret heart_ _  
_ _I know_ _  
_ _Love will find a way_ _  
_ _Anywhere we go_ _  
_ _I'm home_ _  
_ _If you are there beside me,"_ Gwen sang. She attempted to imagine the little fantasy Arthur had told her; the two of them running away to elope and become farmers. The main problem aside from Arthur's duty was her own personal doubts. Gwen knew she was fairly brave, strong and intelligent but also knew she never possessed the same ability to willingly turn her back on her home the way Elyan had been able to. She doubted herself more than anything yet she also knew that she and Arthur loved one another enough to try and make their relationship endure. Sure they had to hide and lie but it had to be worth it in the end. Right?

_"Like dark turning into day_ _  
_ _Somehow we'll come through_ _  
_ _Now that I've found you_ _  
_ _Love will find a way."_ Gwen sang to herself as she let her imagination wander into dangerous territory. She pictured herself holding onto Elyan's arm as he gave her away to Arthur on her wedding day. She imagined Arthur placing a golden crown on her head. However Gwen was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear or see Arthur approach until he knelt behind her and hugged her tightly.

_"I was so afraid_ _  
_ _Now I realize_ _  
_ _Love is never wrong_ _  
_ _And so it never dies_ _  
_ _There's a perfect world_ _  
_ _Shining in your eyes,"_ Arthur commented as he sang into Gwen's ear. Gwen turned and smiled at him as they maintained each other's gaze. Arthur meant it. Guinevere had changed him for the better. He still recalled the different times she put him into his place without thinking; how she showed him how it felt to be loved for who he was as a person, not a prince. Arthur couldn't believe how close he came to losing her. Whoever that sorcerer was, Arthur had to admit; he owed the old man a great deal.

_"And if only they could feel it too_ _  
_ _The happiness I feel with you_ _  
_ _They'd know_ _  
_ _Love will find a way_ _  
_ _Anywhere we go_ _  
_ _We're home_ _  
_ _If we are there together."_ They harmonised. If only Uther could see past his prejudices and see how happy his son was when he was in love. If only the law didn't forbid their relationship. If only things were different. If only… if only gets you nowhere. The only way they were going to be happy was by being together. No matter what; they both held onto their belief that someday things would be different.

_"Like dark turning into day_ _  
_ _Somehow we'll come through_ _  
_ _Now that I've found you_ _  
_ _Love will find a way."_ They promised the other. Aside from the problem faced by society; there were other problems their relationship faced. Arthur was drawn to danger and trouble like a moth to flame. Not to mention his fear that someday Gwen would get sick of waiting for him or Uther would arrange another marriage for him. However they were both determined that no matter what; they would be together forever.

"It has to happen, someday?" Gwen asked as she leant against Arthur's chest.

"It has to," Arthur replied and gently sang; " _I know love will find a way."_

True to their predictions their relationship faced several trials and tribulations. After Morgana's betrayal and defeat; by kissing her in the courtyard Arthur had pretty much let the cat out of the bag. There were many who disapproved of their relationship and attempted to split them up; especially Agravaine. However it endured and despite the whole Lancelot fiasco; they still loved one another despite their separation and not long after the second battle for Camelot against Morgana was won; Gwen did find herself kneeling in front of Arthur as he placed the crown onto her head.

Just like they had agreed that night; their love had found a way


	59. Out There - Hunchback of Notre Dame

If Morgana was honest with herself, she missed Camelot. She missed the live she used to live in the kingdom. Despite everything that had happened and the trust she had in her sister who was helping her to develop her powers and accept who she really was; Morgana missed the place she called home. Morgause it seemed was aware of this as she taught Morgana how to create a potion to cause paralysis of the lower body. Morgause sighed and studied her sister and reached for her arm.

" _The world is cruel_ _  
_ _The world is wicked_ _  
_ _It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole world_ _  
_ _I am your only friend_ _  
_ _I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you_ _  
_ _I who look upon you without fear_ _  
_ _How can I protect you, sister; unless you always stay in here_ _  
_ _Away in here_ _  
_ _Remember what I taught you, Morgana_ _  
_ _You are powerful,"_ Morgause sang. She needed Morgana to understand; she was special. Morgana was going to be the one who would destroy the Pendragon dynasty and it's oppression. She had to lose these false ideals about her former life. That life was gone.

_"_ _I am powerful,"_ Morgana nodded.

_"_ _Yet they'll think you're wicked,"_ Morgause explained.

_"I am not_ _wicked."_ Morgana denied but Morgause shook her blonde head.

_"Yet these are crimes_ _  
_ _For which Camelot_ _  
_ _Shows little pity_ _  
_ _You do not comprehend,"_ Morgause explained. As hard as it was for some to believe, she did care for Morgana. Morgana was her sister and Morgause was willing to do anything for her. Well, almost anything.

_"_ _You are my one defender,"_ Morgana agreed in a monotone.

_"_ _Out there they'll revile you_ _  
_ _As a monster,"_ Morgause continued.

_"_ _I am not a monster."_ Morgana countered. It was true wasn't it? Having powers like this did not make Morgana a monster. Morgause however continued as though Morgana hadn't interrupted her.

_"_ _Out there they will hate_ _  
_ _And scorn and jeer_ _."_ Morgause warned. She'd seen it happen to people so many times. Those with magic were persecuted for something they could not control. It was partially why they were doing this. Their cause was for the greater good.

_"I'm not a monster!"_ Morgana repeated and Morgause studied her younger sister.

_"Then why invite their torture and persecution?_ _  
_ _Stay in here_ _  
_ _Be faithful to me,"_ Morgause advised.

_"I'm faithful,"_ Morgana vowed.

" _Grateful to me,"_ Morgause ordered.

" _I'm grateful,"_ Morgana agreed.

_"Then d_ _o as I say, obey_ _  
_ _And stay with me."_ Morgause advised.

_"I'll stay with you,"_ Morgana promised. This was the path she had chosen. There was no going back now. Morgause looked at Morgana and decided to give Morgana some time alone. It was clear she was still adjusting to her new life. As Morgause left the small bedroom, Morgana crossed to the window. If she tilted her head and squinted slightly she could almost mistake the courtyard for that at Camelot castle.

_"_ _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_ _  
_ _Thinking about the people who I used to call kin_ _  
_ _All I do is think of them as I hide up here alone_ _  
_ _Scared of the reactions they show me_ _  
_ _All I do is try and recall their faces_ _  
_ _Remembering them as they must remember me_ _  
_ _All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_ _  
_ _Not apart from them_ _  
_ _But back with them,"_ Morgana sang to herself as she thought of Arthur and Gwen and to some extent Merlin. She had once regarded them as the sister and brothers she'd never had. Part of Morgana wished she could do it; just run away in the middle of the night back to Camelot and pretend all of this had just been a bad dream. However Morgana knew that if any of them really understood the extent of her powers… they could never understand.

_"And back there_ _  
_ _Living in the sun_ _  
_ _Give me one day out there_ _  
_ _All I ask is one_ _  
_ _To hold forever_ _  
_ _Back home_ _  
_ _Where they would all be unaware_ _  
_ _Of what I am_ _  
_ _What I can do_ _  
_ _Just give me one day back there_ _  
_ _Back there among the knights; the guards; the servants and my friends_ _  
_ _Through my memories I can see them_ _  
_ _Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_ _  
_ _Heedless of the gift it is to be them."_ Morgana sang. That was all she wanted, just one measly day in Camelot. She didn't even have to be a lady of the court. Even if she had to live a servant's life for a day, well, it would be enough.

_If I was in their skin_ _  
_ _I'd treasure every instant_ _  
_ _Back there strolling around the castle_ _  
_ _Taste the kitchen's food_ _  
_ _Like ordinary people_ _  
_ _Who can freely walk about there,"_ Morgana continued, trying to picture experiencing one more day in the place that had been her home for so many years. Yet Morgana also knew it was impossible. Even if she returned, just for one day, she risked being found out. If she unintentionally revealed herself or Morgause came looking for her; everything would be ruined. Morgana couldn't risk the future on one selfish action.

" _Just one day and then_ _  
_ _I swear I'll be content_ _  
_ _With my share_ _  
_ _I won't resent_ _  
_ _I won't despair_ _  
_ _No matter what_ _,_ _I won't care_ _  
_ _I'll have spent_ _  
_ _One day_ _  
_ _Back there."_ Morgana claimed. It really wasn't so much to ask yet it was also asking too much. She wasn't ready to go home yet. She wasn't strong enough to bring down Uther. Whenever she was strong enough, whenever she was ready, then and only then she would go home- no- then she would go back to Camelot.


	60. Gaston - Beauty and the Beast

Arthur was having one of 'those' days wherein everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. By midday he had yelled at Merlin; been beaten by Gwaine and Leon in training; had a disastrous council meeting; been brainwashed a bit more by Agravaine and to top it all off whenever he seen Gwen being helped to her feet by Lancelot after tripping, had gotten the wrong impression and caused a massive argument between them with Gwen, who, peeved at his lack of trust in her, was now not speaking to him. Arthur was sitting in the Rising Sun with Merlin and the other knights who were trying to make him feel better.

"It was just a bad day, we all have them." Leon explained.

"Well you're not expected to run a kingdom are you?" Arthur retorted as he took a drink. How was he supposed to be a good king if he couldn't do anything right? A king was supposed to lead his council, be the best out of any of his men and never try to upset women. Merlin and the knights shared a knowing look and Merlin turned to Arthur.

" _Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Arthur_ _  
_ _Looking so down in the dumps_ _  
_ _Every guy here'd love to be you, Arthur_ _  
_ _Even when you've just been dumped,"_ Merlin sang. Arthur glared at him.

"I have not been dumped; I just haven't been able to apologise yet." Arthur argued but Merlin ignored him and continued with his singing.

" _There's no man in town as admired as you_ _  
_ _You're everyone's favourite guy_ _  
_ _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_ _  
_ _And it's not very hard to see why,"_ Merlin claimed as he clapped Arthur on the shoulder. It was true, as the prince Arthur was the most loved and admired person in Camelot. Arthur still didn't look convinced but this just prompted Merlin to keep singing. He had a good voice and was attracting some attention from the other people in the tavern.

" _No one's slick as Arthur_ _  
_ _No one's quick as Arthur_ _  
_ _No one's head's as incredibly thick as Arthur's!"_ Merlin claimed with a grin but as Arthur gave Merlin one of his infamous you'd-better-reconsider-what-you-just-said-or-else glares and Merlin simply continued as though he didn't see it.

" _Yet there's no man in town half as manly_ _  
_ _Perfect, a pure Pendragon!_ _  
_ _You can ask any Leon, Gwaine or Lancelot_ _  
_ _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_ _,"_ Merlin claimed, gesturing to each of the knights who took up the song, singing in a chorus.

_"No one's raised like Arthur_ _  
_ _A perfect king like Arthur,"_ the knights all chorused. They believed Arthur could have the potential to be a good king; he just needed to stop acting like it was the end of the world whenever he had had a bad day. His mood today had really been little more than childish.

_"No one's takes a blow to the head like Arthur!"_ Merlin complimented. Seriously it was incredible that after sustaining such repeated heavy blows to the head Arthur was even able to retain the ability to walk and talk never mind run a kingdom. Sure his thick skull reinforced the idea of him being stupid but still fair play to Arthur and his thick indestructible head. It seemed that Arthur was slowly coming round to what the others were saying.

" _As a warrior, yes, I'm intimidating!"_ Arthur claimed; holding his head highly.

" _My what a guy, that Arthur!_ _  
_ _Give five "hurrahs!"_ _  
_ _Give twelve "hip-hips!"_ _  
_ _Arthur is the best_ _  
_ _And the rest is all drips!"_ Merlin and the knights all chorused loudly and the other patrons all joined in.

_"No one fights like Arthur,"_ Lancelot sang; Arthur was the only person who'd beaten him at anything (in more ways than one).

" _Beats rogue knights like Arthur!"_ Elyan added as he clapped Arthur on the back.

_"In a jousting match nobody attacks like Arthur!"_ Leon admitted; after he stopped letting Arthur win and Arthur proved he could beat them easily; none could deny his real skill at the joust.

" _For there's no one as burly and brawny,"_ three of the barmaids commented; giggling and blushing whenever Arthur grinned at them and jokingly flexed his muscles.

_"As you see I've got biceps to spare,"_ Arthur boasted and everyone was so focused on him they missed Percival quickly casting his eyes as Merlin got focus back on himself as he pulled Arthur to his feet and joking punched his stomach.

_"Not a bit of you is flabby or scrawny,"_ Merlin claimed as he raised his left hand to show he had jokingly crossed his fingers; indicating he was lying. Arthur simply smacked Merlin on the back of the head and sang.

_"That's right!_ _  
_ _And every last inch of me's covered with hair."_ Arthur boasted. It felt good having everyone sing his praises. It helped to really restore his confidence and remind Arthur of the faith his people had within him even on the bad days.

_"No one hits like Arthur_ _  
_ _Matches wits like Arthur,"_ the knights all chorused.

_"In a shouting match no man shouts like Arthur."_ Gwaine added. Note; he said 'no man' not 'nobody' as her actions earlier proved that Gwen could out-shout him without trying. The sly reference was however missed on Arthur.

_"I'm especially good at bellowing orders!"_ Arthur joked and Merlin nodded in agreement. There were very few who could deny that little fact.

_"Ten points for Arthur!"_ The others all joked as they raised their fists in the air. Arthur sat back down and took a drink before he continued singing/

_"When I was a lad I trained four hours a day_ _  
_ _Ev'ry morning to help me get large_ _  
_ _And now that I'm grown I train five hours a day_ _  
_ _So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"_ Arthur boasted. It was true; he practically tortured himself in his training, especially in his youth. He had to be the best so he made himself be the best.

_"My what a guy, that Arthur!_ _  
_ _No one throws like Arthur_ _  
_ _Makes girls swoon like Arthur_ _  
_ _Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Arthur_ _."_ The knights and Merlin all chorused. It was undeniable that Arthur was the best out of all of them. However Gwaine would later claim that he had better luck with the ladies out of all of them. They were all drawn to his charm, debonair good lucks and rouge nature.

_"I win every tourney I ever enter!"_ Arthur claimed; sure he had to disguise himself once to prove himself as a truly good fighter and not just allowed to win; now however it was clear he was the best. They all agreed.

_"My what a guy,_ _  
_ _Arthur!"_ Everyone sang and clinked their drinks together. The ego boost had really helped Arthur feel better and after they had finished singing; Arthur felt a renewed sense of purpose. He could do this; he could go back up to the castle and rewrite all the mistakes he'd made that day. But first he had to win the boasting match Gwaine had just started. They had all claimed he was the best of the best and now he had to prove it.


	61. The Plagues - Prince of Egypt

Morgana had once again taken power over Camelot and brother and sister were forced into battle against one another. Merlin watched as Arthur gathered those who had escaped along with Tristan, Isolde and Gwen whom they had met and reunited with as they had fled. Merlin slipped away and decided to do whatever he could to help Arthur. Well he couldn't help the way he wanted to.

But Emrys could.

Merlin; disguised as Emrys managed to slip into the castle and as he placed the mandrake under the bed and escaped out of the castle and back into the woods. He removed his disguise and looked at the kingdom which was to once again be the battleground between good and evil; friend and foe; brother and sister.

" _Thus sayeth Emrys_ _  
_ _Since you refuse to free our people_ _  
_ _All through the land of Camelot_ _  
_ _I'll send a pestilence and plague_ _  
_ _Into the palace, into your bed_ _  
_ _Into your clothes, into your halls_ _  
_ _Into your drink, into your bread_ _  
_ _Upon the cattle, on the sheep_ _  
_ _Upon the horses in your field_ _  
_ _Into your dreams, into your sleep_ _  
_ _Until you break, until you yield_ _  
_ _I send the swarm, I send the horde_ _  
_ _Thus sayeth Emrys."_ Merlin wasn't lying; he was warning Morgana. Merlin could bring about Morgana's doom. Merlin was her doom.

In the forest, Arthur could see the tops of the towers of his castle and he sadly shook his head as he sang to himself. How had it all changed? _"Once I called you sister_ _  
_ _Once I thought the chance_ _to make you laugh_ _  
_ _Was all I ever wanted..."_

_"I can send the thunder from the sky_ _  
_ _I can send the fire raining down"_ Merlin warned; Morgana had no real idea of his power. Nimueh; Kilgharragh; the Army of Blood; all had been defeated at his hand. Morgana was no threat.

_"And even now I wish that fate_ _had chosen another_ _  
_ _Serving as your foe on its behalf_ _  
_ _Is the last thing that I wanted..."_ Arthur claimed. He had never wanted this. All the people he had lost at Morgana's hand; his father, his uncle; even Lancelot and Guinevere; Morgana had made her choice and went down her own path. Arthur just had to do the same.

_"I can send a hail of burning ice_ _  
_ _On every field, on every home."_ The power was there; flowing alongside his blood in his veins. Merlin just had to say the word and Camelot was nothing more than a ball of fire.

_"This is my home_ _  
_ _All this pain and devastation_ _  
_ _How it tortures me inside_ _  
_ _All the innocent who suffer_ _  
_ _From your stubbornness and pride..."_ Arthur sang to himself as he looked at the refugees of Camelot. The battle-worn knights; the long-suffering guards; the innocent townspeople. All of them were united in fear of what had happened; hope for him and hatred of Morgana. A twisted unity but they were the innocent. This was between Arthur and Morgana; nobody else should have had to suffer.

_"_ _I'll send the dragons on the wind_ _  
_ _An attack the world has never seen_ _  
_ _Upon everything you sought to gain_ _  
_ _Until there's nothing left of your reign_ _  
_ _I send my scourge, I send Arthur and his sword_ _  
_ _Thus saith Emrys!"_ Merlin sang. He was a dragon lord; Kilgharragh and Aithusa bade his every command. It was his destiny to restore magic to Albion and help Arthur unite it with Gwen at his side as his queen; it all seemed hopeless now. But Merlin wasn't giving up and if he had to fight dirty; well; he just like Morgana then wasn't he?

_"You who I called sister_ _  
_ _Why must you harm our home this way?"_ Arthur claimed. It used to be that Morgana wanted to fight and risk her life to save Camelot, not destroy it. What did she honestly gain this way? She had nobody, in a way Arthur pitied her.

_"I send the knights, I send the swords,"_ Merlin claimed.

_"Let my people go,"_ Arthur pleaded.

" _Thus sayeth Emrys,"_ Merlin warned.

Morgana was no fool. She knew Arthur had survived and was planning an attack. She would have been disappointed if he had just given up. That wasn't the Pendragon way. Besides it just meant she would have the honour of killing him. Arthur just had to understand; it was her destiny to rule Camelot. If he had just let her have the kingdom he wouldn't be in this mess. Morgana sang to herself. "Y _ou who I called brother_ _  
_ _Why must you have to hate me so?_ _  
_ _Isn't this what you wanted?"_

_"I send the force, I send the fight..."_ Merlin claimed. That was true; by giving Arthur Excalibur; proving he was the Once and Future King and restoring his confidence Merlin doubted whether or not Arthur would be doing what he was doing as Merlin returned to the camp. He was organising the troops; going over the plan of attack. It seemed impossible that Arthur had even doubted himself for a moment the way he was organising the groups of fighters.

_"But now my heart has hardened_ _  
_ _So never mind how high the cost may grow_ _  
_ _This will still be so:_ _  
_ _I will never let your people go..._ _  
_ _Thus sayeth the Queen"_ Morgana warned. She had done some terrible things; killed her sister; betrayed those she once called friends; broken her former friend's trusts in her. But this was who she was now. Anyone who opposed her paid the price. It was just. It was fair.

_"Thus sayeth Emrys,"_ Merlin warned as the dawn broke and they moved through the woods towards Camelot.

" _I will not your people go."_ Morgana warned as she waited in the throne room.

" _Let my people go!"_ Arthur warned as he stood on the hillside; at the front of the men and women who had volunteered to fight for Camelot. Arthur raised Excalibur into the air.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Arthur yelled and the fight began.


	62. Mother Knows Best - Tangled

"I don't understand what his problem is."

"Personally I think if one person could prove to me that magic can be used for good; that'd be enough."

"Still doesn't explain Father's problem."

"Should my ears be burning?" Uther commented as he rounded the corner. Arthur and Morgana jumped at the sight of their father and while Arthur chose to act in a nonchalant manner; Morgana decided for a different approach.

"I refuse to believe that everyone who has magic is evil." Morgana stated and she turned to Arthur who slowly nodded in agreement. Uther looked at his children and shook his head. They were little more than children. They had no idea of the evil that magic caused; innocent people who suffered due to its vile ways.

" _You want to know about magic? Oh Arthur, Morgana_ _  
_ _Look at you both, completely innocent and unaware_ _  
_ _Still a little children, nothing more_ _  
_ _You know why magic isn't allowed."_ Uther sang. Arthur and Morgana looked momentarily shocked. They had expected Uther to yell, not start singing.

_"We know but..."_ Morgana attempted to reason but Uther cut across her.

_"That's right, to keep you both safe and sound_ _  
_ _Guess I always knew this day was coming_ _  
_ _Knew that soon you'd want to break the rules_ _  
_ _Soon, but not yet,"_ Uther warned. Arthur and Morgana thought they were mature yet there were still a few things Uther needed to teach them. it was for their own good that they understood what he was trying to tell them.

_"But –"_ Arthur protested and again Uther ignored the interruption and simply shook his head.

_"Trust me, both of you_ _  
_ _Uther knows best_ _  
_ _Uther knows best_ _  
_ _Listen to your king_ _  
_ _It's a scary world out there_ _  
_ _Uther knows best_ _  
_ _One way or another_ _  
_ _Something will go wrong, I swear,"_ Uther warned. Morgana and Arthur exchanged stunned looks as Uther began listing off various threats connected to those with varing magical abilities.

_Sorcerers, druids_ _  
_ _Witchs, beasts_ _  
_ _Trolls and dragons_ _  
_ _Evil and corrupt,"_ Uther listed, aware of the reaction he was getting from Arthur and Morgana. While Arthur looked concerned, Morgana it seemed would be harder to convince. As was expected; her stubbornness was a constant reminder to Uther of Morgana's true parentage and the shame of his actions against his friend and his wife.

_"No!"_ Morgana argued.

_"Yes!"_ Uther countered.

_"Also assassins_ _  
_ _Creatures with evil power, and_ _  
_ _Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_ _  
_ _Uther's right here_ _  
_ _Father will protect you_ _  
_ _So here's what I suggest_ _  
_ _Stop being rules_ _  
_ _Obey the rules_ _  
_ _Uther knows best."_ Uther explained as he approached his children and studied them. they both had the headstrong arrogance which came hand in hand with youth. Despite what they thought; Morgana and Arthur led actually very sheltered lifestyles. If either of them were faced in a perilous situation against a sorcerer; Uther was genuinely scared that either of his children would survive.

" _Uther knows best_ _  
_ _Take it from your king_ _  
_ _On your own, you won't survive_ _  
_ _You're sloppy and overdressed_ _  
_ _You're immature and clumsy_ _  
_ _Really, they'll eat you up alive."_ Uther warned. Arthur and Morgana looked at themselves; Arthur was still stained from training and suffice to say Morgana's dress wasn't exactly just plain fabric. Not to mention they generally fought like six year olds and Morgana dropped almost everything she touched and Arthur sometimes struggled to walk on his own two feet. Maybe Uther had a point. Maybe.

" _Gullible, naïve_ _and p_ _ositively grubby_ _  
_ _Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_ _  
_ _Plus, I believe gettin' kinda chubby_ _  
_ _I'm just saying 'cause I care for you_ _  
_ _I understand and I'm here to help you_ _  
_ _All I have is one request_ _  
_ _Arthur? Morgana?"_ Uther explained and trailed off. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other; part of them was still waiting on the inevitable explosion.

_"Yes?"_ they asked.

_"Don't ever ask me about magic again."_ Uther said sternly.

_"Yes, sire,"_ Arthur and Morgana nodded. Uther looked at his two children and reached for their arms and held them gently than one would assume Uther Pendragon to hold someone.

_"I love you both very much."_ Uther said sincerely; he would willingly give his life a thousand times for either of them.

" _We care for you too."_ Morgana replied.

_"I care for you most._ _  
_ _Don't forget it_ _  
_ _You'll regret it. Uther knows best."_ Uther warned and with that he turned and walked away down the corridor leaving Morgana and Arthur standing in the corridor in silence. After a moment Morgana looked at Arthur and laughed with shock.

"Didn't see that one coming." Morgana quipped honestly.


	63. True Love's Kiss - Enchanted

The past few days were new entries on the long list of days Gwen longed to forget but these were for more selfish reasons than the other entries. Gwen was sick and tired of offering her heart to men and having them walk all over it. She had allowed herself to dream; to imagine some sort of romance with Arthur. Of course he was going to have chosen Vivian over her. Vivian was a princess, she was beautiful; she didn't have worn and calloused hands from years of servitude. Yes she was spoilt and condescending but at least she had the courage to speak her mind regardless of the consequences rather than being a timid little mouse like Gwen. Gwen had decided enough was enough; she was done pining after Arthur; from now on there was no one in her life for her. Game over. She wasn't playing anymore.

Cue Merlin explaining that Arthur's feelings for Vivian were nothing more than the results of a love spell and wouldn't you know? The only person who could break it was Gwen.

"Merlin I can't," Gwen denied; different logical reasons were crossing her mind like wildfire yet the only thought she could really focus on was that sly dangerous voice at the back of her mind. One she decided she wasn't going to listen to anymore. Recklessness however wasn't willing to be silent. Nor was Merlin.

" _When you want to be with someone who was meant for you_ _  
_ _Before two can become one there is something you must do."_ Merlin insisted. He had seen how his two best friends acted around each other. Hell about half of Camelot knew there was something going on between Arthur and Gwen. Merlin knew the only way Arthur's life was going to be saved was if Gwen did this. Finally…

" _To save his life I'll do this. I'll take this stupid risk."_ Gwen agreed. She must be mad. As Gwen wove her way through the tents towards Arthur's, she began singing to herself under her breath.

" _This is something Arthur needs but_ _  
_ _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_ _  
_ _The prince I'm hoping for comes with this_ _  
_ _It breaks the spell and will make us happy_ _  
_ _And that's the reason we need this so much_ _  
_ _Our lips are the only things that touch_ _  
_ _So to save his life; I'll take the risk_ _  
_ _And prove who he loves through true love's kiss."_ Gwen told herself. There was no point trying to deny her feelings. Yes she loved Arthur; yes she sometimes dared to dream about various futures they had together but right now what they had presently; it was enough. The stolen kisses in alcoves; the laughter and banter; the way they didn't have to have any sort of pretences around each other. So yes; she was going to do this. But…

_"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_ _  
_ _The prince I'm saving comes with this_ _  
_ _That's what makes breaking the spell so easy_ _  
_ _And that's the reason it's dangerous_ _  
_ _Are our lips really meant to touch?"_ Gwen wondered to herself. It was undeniable that their status' made a proper relationship almost impossible. They both feared the possible (inevitable) consequences of Uther discovering their relationship. The fact that he had his duties as a prince and her work as a servant were constant reminders of their divides. He was cocky; short tempered and headstrong and she was modest, calm and observant. What did they really gain from an impossible romance aside from inevitable heartbreak? Were the precious moments together really worth it? Yet as Gwen considered that thought as she entered the tent; she already knew the answer.

"Come to wish me luck? Because I really don't think I'll need it." Arthur boasted despite his wound. Gwen hesitated and allowed her nerves to settle before she shook her head.

"No Arthur I have not come to wish you luck." Gwen replied; the hurt was momentarily on Arthur's face before shock replaced that.

"Well I hardly think that's fair," Arthur commented and Gwen steeled herself as she stepped towards Arthur. It was now or never.

_"So I'll take this ultimate risk_ _  
_ _I'll prove who you love through true love's kiss,"_ Gwen sang as she approached Arthur. "Then allow me to make amends." Gwen claimed as she kissed Arthur.

For a moment Arthur was stunned by the sudden kiss but then the spell broke. His mind was cleared and he focused on the moment. He was kissing Guinevere. Guinevere. That thought was enough for him to start kissing her back and Arthur boldly dipped her back slightly before they broke apart; both blushing furiously. Arthur stared into Gwen's brown eyes and everything came back. How he felt whenever she was near. The different traits in her character which endeared her to him so much. The fears and concerns she was able to help him overcome. It was clear in his mind, never for the rest of his life would any woman even come close in comparison to his feelings for Guinevere. But then reality seeped back in; his shoulder was aching like crazy and he was standing in a tourney tent Gwen quickly relayed what happened and Arthur shook his head in amazement as he studied the beautiful, compassionate and loving young woman standing before him.

" _You're the fairest maid I've ever met_ _  
_ _You were made..."_ Arthur sang and Gwen smiled bravely. Now that the spell was broken; she was able to retain some courage as well as find some cheekiness in her response.

" _...to save your life I think."_ Gwen joked before her expression grew serious. "Be careful out there." She warned. Arthur grinned at her as he pulled his helmet back on.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Arthur replied and sang; " _And in years to come we'll reminisce,"_

" _How we came to love,"_ Gwen nodded.

" _And grow and grow love."_ Arthur agreed.

" _Since first we knew love through true love's kiss."_ They harmonised and Gwen quickly removed Arthur's helmet to give him another quick kiss for luck as he returned out onto the battlefield.

Arthur won.


	64. When You Wish Upon A Star - Pinocchio

Arthur watched as Gwen laughed with Morgana and Merlin about something or another. It was good to see her smiling again after what had happened at Hengist's castle. That disaster not to mention Lancelot had made things awkward between them to say the least. Arthur recalled what he himself had told Merlin. It was impossible to dream about having some sort of future with Guinevere. If Uther found out… Arthur shuddered to think of the consequences. The four of them were lying out on the training field stargazing. It had been a long day and it was good for the four friends to just relax. Arthur turned his gaze back to the sky and spotted a lone star. He wasn't sure which one it was but it was the first star he seen; so Arthur did what usually only children did. He made a wish.

_When you wish upon a star_ _  
_ _Makes no difference who you are_ _  
_ _Anything your heart desires_ _  
_ _Will come to you_

Arthur sat on his windowsill staring out at the night sky. It had been an intense few days; they had been completely busted by Uther and things just went from bad to worse. Gwen was accused of witchcraft and a strange sorcerer appeared from nowhere and completely covered for them by pretending he had enchanted both of them. Arthur wasn't sure why the stranger had risked his life by lying but he was glad he did. They owed him so much whoever he was. But the end result was just now they ahd to try all the harder to keep their relationship secret. As Arthur stared at the night sky; he briefly shut his eyes and remembered the dream he had told Gwen about. How they would just pack everything in and run away together; never looking back. It was just one of their impossible dreams, no more running around and hiding. Arthur opened his eyes and sought out a random star and made a wish that someday they would be free.

_If your heart is in your dream_ _  
_ _No request is too extreme_ _  
_ _When you wish upon a star_ _  
_ _As dreamers do_

Arthur nervously walked through the passageways of the castle. His hand closed around the ring as he looked for the room Gwen was tidying. This was it. He was going to do it. The only other people who knew what he was about to do were of course Elyan; who's blessing he'd sought that afternoon; Merlin who had basically told him to 'get on with it' and Agravaine who had obvious disapproval which Arthur shrugged off. He was the king and he could do what he wanted. Merlin had slipped off to prepare everything and Arthur froze as he opened the door and although he couldn't see any stars; he still made a wish anyway. This was going to be perfect; finally they would be together forever and nothing and no one was going to break them apart.

_Fate is kind_ _  
_ _She brings to those to love_ _  
_ _The sweet fulfilment of_ _  
_ _Their secret longing_

Arthur was aware that someone was gently tending to his wounds sustained over the past day or two. Ever since Morgana and Agravaine and Helios took over Camelot and they had been forced to flee. Arthur didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to do anything anymore but give up. Guinevere, Lancelot, Morgana, Agravaine… It just seemed like everyone he cared about betrayed him in some form or another. Arthur half expected Merlin to burst into wherever he was and reveal that he too was also in league with Morgana. Arthur lay still on the bed with his eyes shut, not wanting to see who was it that supposedly cared enough to tend to him. Instead he focused on the hands; whoever's they were the hands were rough and calloused. Female judging by the delicateness of the fingers. They moved expertly over the wound before moving away and leaning across him, probably to get some bandages. As the person leant over him; Arthur caught that unique blend of lavender, lilac and daisy and undeniably curly hair trailed over his bare side.

It couldn't be…

As she bandaged him up and rested on the side of the makeshift bed, she didn't say a word but Arthur knew, he knew who it was. Finally he opened his eyes and pulled himself up on the bed and allowed her to wrap her arms around him. It seemed in that moment that something was starting to go right. They were reunited and nothing was going to tear them apart again. It seemed in that moment that his most recent wishes upon stars had been answered.

_Like a bolt out of the blue_ _  
_ _Fate steps in and sees you through_ __  
_When you wish upon a star_ _  
_ _Your dreams come true_

As he stood at the front of the hall and watched as Gwen walked slowly and proudly up the hall, Arthur maintained a tight hold on the crown which he was about to place onto her head. After so long and so many twists and turned; it had finally happened. They were finally married and he was about to do the one thing he had been dreaming about for so long. Gwen knelt down in front of him; he could see in her eyes how nervous and excited she was and Arthur found it hard to hide his own grin as he raised the crown above her head.

"By the sacred laws vested in me; I crown you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot." Arthur said as he put the crown onto Gwen's head and helped her up. as they kissed on the steps and sat in their thrones while the entire hall yelled 'Long Live the Queen' at the top of their lungs; Arthur knew one thing.

Wishes and dreams do come true.


	65. Once Upon A Dream - Sleeping Beauty

Morgana was like a woman obsessed. Ever since her dreams began showing that bearded old man who defeated her and would bring her downfall. Emrys. Morgana was obsessed with finding Emrys. Finding Emrys and killing him. Nobody was coming between her and her destiny. Not Arthur. Not any of his stupid cronies. Not Merlin. Definitely not Emrys. Morgana paced around her small hut as she thought about Emrys. There was something annoyingly familiar about him. They had definitely met somewhere before. Morgana smiled to herself as she began singing to herself as she began singing to herself.

" _I know you, I fought with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true my visions are always all they seem  
But since I know you, I know what to do  
I'll kill you at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_ Morgana claimed. Whenever they met on the battlefield, there would only be one outcome. She was going to kill Emrys.

_"But if I know you, I know what you do  
You'll fight me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream."_ Morgana added. It wouldn't be much fun if he didn't put up a fight. Morgana had always been a hothead fighter. It made things more fun if you were duelling someone to the death for something. In fact Morgana would be very disappointed if Emrys didn't he believed he could defeat her, then he would have to put up a bit of a fight before she eliminated him.

Morgana had come face to face with Emrys twice. Once whenever she had placed Merlin under her control to try and kill Arthur only her plan had been thwarted by those meddlesome fools Gwen and Gaius. She should have known they would interfere. Both of them had to go and soon. Morgana dreaded to think at the concept of being defeated again by her rivals; especially Emrys. Once again, Morgana had had another dream about Emrys and she repeated her vow to herself of what would happen whenever they met again.

" _I know you, I fought with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that my visions are always all they seem  
But since I know you, I know what to do  
I'll kill you at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_ Morgana sang to herself as she plotted and planned various ways to defeat her foe. Emrys was powerful but she was sly, smart and unlike him; Morgana had no conscience. Pretty soon, she was certain, her dreams would chance to show Emrys lying powerless at her feet and she would not rest until that dream became a reality.


	66. Cruella DeVil - 101 Dalmations

"So explain this to us again. Morgause is Morgana's sister who took her away and over that time turned her completely evil?" Gwaine asked as they walked through the forest one day.

"Pretty much so yeah," Merlin shrugged. "She's one hell a piece of work."

"Tell me about it, she's ruthless." Leon commented shaking his head. It had been more Morgause not Morgana who wanted him executed. She seemed to exist solely on bloodlust alone.

"She's remorseless," Arthur added. Indeed Morgause seemed to revel in the pain and suffering of others. Well except for Morgana's obviously. There was something just so… scary about Morgause. She was wicked, she was powerful and she had no conscience whatsoever. Merlin nodded in agreement before he grinned and turned to his friends and began singing.

" _Morgause LeFay, Morgause LeFay  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Morgause, Morgause." _Merlin snag and for emphasis began clicking his fingers to create a form of beat as well as overdramatically shivering whenever he sang the word 'chill'. The knights began to laugh at Merlin; it was so funny whenever he sang. Merlin had a good voice it was just strange. But they liked strange. It was Camelot after all.

_"The curl in her lips  
The ice in her stare_ _  
Her innocent victims better beware_ _  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for  
Morgause LeFay."_ Merlin continued and the others nodded in agreement. Basically whenever one saw Morgause smirk it meant she was plotting something big, bad and pardon the French, but it generally meant the shit was about to go down.

_"At first you think Morgause is the devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize you've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from_ _underneath a rock."_ Merlin claimed as he placed his hands both below and above his eyes and jumping behind Elyan who laughed and pushed Merlin away. Merlin however simply continued as they made their way back through the forest.

_"This evil witch, this smirking beast  
She ought to be locked up and never released  
Camelot was such a_ _wholesome place until  
Morgause, Morgause LeFay_ _."_ Merlin commented and his joking nature faded as he thought about all the damage Morgause had done from the moment she set foot in Camelot. People had been hurt and killed; homes and lives had been destroyed and Morgana… well, what else needed to be said. Merlin had to wonder how different things would have been had Morgause never barged her way into their lives.

_"Yes, at first you think Morgause is a devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize you've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from_ _underneath a rock!"_ Merlin repeated as he forced a grin back onto his face and continued play-acting' doing an over emphasised impression of the blonde sorceress. The knights were all busy laughing at Merlin that none of them noticed the hooded figure appear in the middle of the trees.

_"Morgause LeFay, Morgause LeFay  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Morgause, Morgause."_ Merlin claimed as he jumped onto a rock and continued his playacting. The hooded figure walked slowly towards them and it was Leon who saw the strands of familiar blonde hair trailing out from the fringes of the hood.

"Um, Merlin," Leon warned and the other knights realised what Leon had seen. Merlin however was ignoring them and continued singing.

" _The curl in her lips  
The ice in her stare  
Her innocent victims better beware_ _  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for  
Morgause LeFay!"_ Merlin finished with a grin, completely unaware of the irony of his last statement. The knights had all frozen with expressions of shock and horror on their faces. Merlin knew it wasn't because of his singing. He could sense magic near him. Very near him. Merlin shut his eyes at the realization of what had happened.

"She's standing right behind me. Isn't she?"


	67. Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book

Arthur was stressed. Being a prince was no easy task. He had to train his knights; patrol his kingdom for bandits or sorcerers; learn how to run and manage a kingdom; deal with society's expectations as well as other boring, nameless prince duties. It just got too much sometimes and Arthur was certain he was going to snap someday. Arthur and Merlin were making their way back from a patrol and Merlin could sense Arthur being stressed. When Arthur was stressed; he vented his frustrations at Merlin who had the bruises to prove it.

"Arthur, if you want some advice," Merlin offered.

"Not from you I don't." Arthur retorted. What sort of advice could Merlin offer him? Merlin however ignored Arthur.

" _Look for the bare necessities_ _  
_ _The simple bare necessities_ _  
_ _Forget about your worries and your strife_ _  
_ _I mean the bare necessities_ _  
_ _Old Mother Nature's recipes_ _  
_ _That brings the bare necessities of life."_ Merlin sang. Arthur frowned at his servant. How on earth was he supposed to forget about his problems? His problems would affect the whole kingdom someday. Arthur said as much to Merlin who began to elaborate.

_"Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_ _  
_ _I couldn't be fonder of my Ealdor home_ _  
_ _The bees are buzzin' in the tree_ _  
_ _To make some honey just for me_ _  
_ _When you look under the rocks and plants_ _  
_ _And take a glance at the flowers_ _  
_ _Then maybe pick a few_ _  
_ _The bare necessities of life will come to you_ _  
_ _They'll come to you!"_ Merlin explained. It was about taking a step back; relaxing and getting a clear head. Arthur's stress was nothing compared to Merlin's. The fate of thousands of people rested on his shoulders. If he couldn't help Arthur become a good king; the future and lives of all of Albion was completely screwed. This was Merlin's own way of ensuring he didn't lose his marbles completely. Some may see it as laziness but Merlin viewed it as an essential for the greater good.

_"Look for the bare necessities_ _  
_ _The simple bare necessities_ _  
_ _Forget about your worries and your strife_ _  
_ _I mean the bare necessities_ _  
_ _That's why a man can rest at ease_ _  
_ _With just the bare necessities of life."_ Merlin claimed as he gestured to the nettles and brambles which grew along the forest path and looked back at Arthur who was still wearing what-the-hell-have-you-been-drinking face. Merlin shrugged lightly and continued singing.

_"Now when you pick a bramble thorn_ _  
_ _Or a stinging nettle_ _  
_ _And you hurt yourself_ _  
_ _Next time beware_ _  
_ _Don't pick the bramble thorn by the hand_ _  
_ _When you move nettles_ _  
_ _Try to cover your hand_ _  
_ _You don't need to cause some pain_ _  
_ _When you see something you want to gain_ _  
_ _Have I given you a clue?"_ Merlin asked turning to Arthur who slowly nodded. He was beginning to understand what Merlin was saying. Some of his stress was unnecessary. He may be a prince but he was also human. He had his limits. There were possibly easier ways to get things done without pushing himself to said limits

_"The bare necessities of life will come to you_ _  
_ _They'll come to you!_ _  
_ _So just try and relax, yeah cool it_ _  
_ _Fall asleep in the afternoon._ _  
_ _'Cause let me tell you something you clotpole_ _  
_ _If you act like that bee acts, then_ _  
_ _You're working too hard."_ Merlin insisted and for once, Arthur ignored the nickname. It seemed like there was some genuine wisdom lurking somewhere inside Merlin's head and such a rare occurrence should be made the most out of. God only knew when this wisdom would reveal itself again or if it ever would.

" _So don't spend your time looking around_ _  
_ _For something you want that can't be found_ _  
_ _When you find out you can live without it_ _  
_ _And go along not thinking about it_ _  
_ _I'll tell you something true_ _  
_ _The bare necessities of life will come to you."_ Merlin finished and Arthur looked at his friend. Yes, he would consider Merlin a friend; not that he would tell anyone, Arthur did have a reputation to protect. Still he was grateful for Merlin's explanation; maybe he would enjoy the simple things in life. A lie-in the morning after a feast; the first shot of a hunt and throwing the heaviest object he could whenever Merlin annoyed him.

Yes even Arthur enjoyed the bare necessities of life.

Sort of.


	68. The Mob Song - Beauty and the Beast

The Great Dragon was finally loose and reeking pure and utter carnage upon Camelot. Homes had been burnt, people had been killed and scored more wounded. Every night it was as though the gates of Hell themselves had opened upon Camelot as Kilgharragh avenged himself upon everyone. An emergency meeting of all the knights, guards and anyone who was willing to fight was gathered and as they all debated what to do, Uther finally slammed his fist onto the table.

" _We must kill the dragon!_ _"_ Uther yelled and everyone yelled in agreement.

_"We're not safe until he's dead."_ Sir Leon agreed.

" _He comes stalking us at night."_ Sir Kay added.

_"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite."_ Gwen spoke up, unusual given she never drew much attention to herself in times such as this before and Uther actually nodded in agreement with the servant.

_"He'll wreak havoc on our kingdom if we let him wander free."_ Uther claimed.

Arthur jumped to his feet and drew his sword and yelled loudly; _"So it's time to take some action, boys_ _  
_ _It's time to follow me."_

" _Through the smoke, through the fire_ _  
_ _Through the darkness and the shadows_ _  
_ _It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_ _  
_ _Say a prayer, then it's there_ _  
_ _Just at our own castle there's something truly terrible outside_ _  
_ _It's a dragon! He's got fangs_ _  
_ _Razor sharp ones!_ _  
_ _Massive paws, killer claws for the feast_ _  
_ _Hear him roar! See his flame!_ _  
_ _But we're not coming home 'til he's dead-_ _  
_ _Good and dead!_ _  
_ _Kill the dragon!"_ Arthur yelled loudly and the men all yelled in agreement. Merlin however who was stood next to Gaius turned to his mentor looking panicked.

_"I can't let them do this!"_ Merlin muttered. This was his problem; he was the one who should deal with Kilgharragh. Nobody should have to die to cover for his massive error in judgement.

"What do you propose to do?" Gaius asked, still furious with Merlin for what he had done. Merlin shook his head.

"I have no idea," Merlin muttered as Arthur raised his sword into the air.

_"We'll rid Camelot of this Beast._ _  
_ _Who's with me?"_ Arthur bellowed.

_"I am!"_ Sir Leon replied immeadiately.

" _I am!"_ Sir Kay agreed.

" _I am! Grab your shield! Grab your sword!"_ The other knights and guards yelled in a chorus.

_"Screw your courage to the sticking place!"_ Uther advised as Arthur led his men from the hall to prepare for battle. This was it; this was when he was going to prove himself once and for all that he was their future king. Just like Uther had done so many years ago; he was going to rid Camelot of the threat of dragons now and forever. It seemed he had the support of all his men who all agrred that:

_"We're counting on Arthur to lead the way!_ _  
_ _Through the smoke, through the fire_ _  
_ _To just outside our castle_ _  
_ _Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day!"_ The knights said as they pulled on their armour and drew up a quick strategy. As boys they had dreamt of one day doing battle against a dragon. Now that day was here and the true dangers of their situation hit them. yet they continued marching through the castle. They were knights not cowards.

_"It's a dragon! One as tall as a mountain_ _  
_ _We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased_ _  
_ _Sally forth! Tally ho!_ _  
_ _Grab your sword! Grab your bow!_ _  
_ _Praise the Lord and here we go! Kill the Dragon!"_ The knights sang as they reached the courtyard.

Merlin watched from the window feeling completely helpless. In the past he had always turned to Kilgharragh to seek some sort of answer and guidance and obviously that wasn't going to happen now was it. There was nothing this time. No miracle, no quick-fix solution that would drop out of the sky. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. They couldn't end like this.

" _We don't like_ _  
_ _What we can't beat_ _  
_ _In fact it scares us_ _  
_ _And this monster is dangerous at least_ _  
_ _Bring your swords_ _  
_ _Bring your shields!_ _  
_ _Save the children and the wives_ _  
_ _We'll save our kingdom and our lives_ _  
_ _We'll kill the Dragon!"_ The knights said as they split into their groups and waited for the dragon to arrive so that they could fight. Arthur looked at his men and took a deep breath before he addressed them.

_"Strike in whatever weak spots you can find._ _  
_ _But remember, the Dragon's head is mine!"_ Arthur claimed as screams from the lower town echoed into the courtyard and their nerves all increased tenfold. It was almost time.

_"Hearts ablaze_ _  
_ _Swords high_ _  
_ _They go marching into battle_ _  
_ _Unafraid although the danger just increased."_ Merlin commented from his viewpoint. He was always admirable of the knight's courage but that admiration was never higher than what it was now. They were all facing certain death yet none of them had fled or refused to fight. Merlin didn't know whether that was courage beyond measure or stupidity beyond belief but for once; he was going to go with the former option.

_"Raise the flag!_ _  
_ _Sing the song!_ _  
_ _Here it comes but, we're several hundred strong_ _  
_ _And so many knights can't be wrong_ _  
_ _Let's kill the Dragon!"_ Arthur and the knights sang as the dragon landed in the courtyard, breathing fire and destroying everything and everyone within reach. Arthur, Leon and the knights fought as hard as they could but it was another night of failure and devastation against the dragon. As the dawn broke it seemed as though all was lost for Camelot.

But then it was Gaius who realised where the solution was. Or rather who it was.


	69. I'm Wishing/One Song - Snow White

Arthur and Merlin had gone off gallivanting to play the heroes again. Whether it was another beast or sorcerer or sorcerer-disguised-as-a-beast; Gwen wasn't sure. She'd honestly lost track with all the danger they were being shoved into these days. It was dusk and Gwen had just been dismissed for another day by Morgana and she had quickly stopped at home to gather a bucket to collect water. She stopped at the old well which was usually so busy during the daytime, Gwen attached the bucket to the rope and lowered it into the water. As the bucket broke the water with a splash which echoed up the stones, Gwen remembered the rumours about wells that circulated when she was a child and were still being swapped by Camelot's children.

" _Make a wish into the well_ _  
_ _That's all you have to do_ _  
_ _And if you hear it echoing_ _  
_ _Your wish will soon come true."_

Gwen looked around to ensure she was alone before looking down into the water. It had been years since she'd done this. There was only wish which came to mind for her. All she wanted was for Arthur to return safe. She worried about him. Arthur's hot head often resulted in him being hurt or risking his life. There were only so many chances one person had.

" _I'm wishing for the one I love_ _  
_ _To return to me today_ _  
_ _I'm hoping_ _  
_ _And I'm praying_ _  
_ _That he'll simply be okay."_ Gwen sang quietly, her voice only slightly echoing off the side of the well. Gwen hadn't even admitted to herself just what she felt for the prince but it was night time, she was alone and nobody could hear the faint admission. As she hoisted the now-full bucket back up again, Gwen looked back down into the water.

_"I'm wishing for the one I love_ _  
_ _To come back to me today."_ Gwen said, a little louder. Unaware that Merlin and Arthur had just gotten back and Merlin slipped off to let Arthur surprise Gwen.. Arthur approached Gwen in time to hear her admission and grinned as he playfully grabbed her shoulder.

" _Today!"_ Arthur sang. Gwen let out a stunned gasp and spilled some of her water before smiling at Arthur.

"You're back," Gwen smiled.

"It was only a griffin," Arthur boasted before he blushed slightly. "I heard what you said." Gwen blushed but Arthur took her by the hand and made sure they kept eye contact.

" _One Song_

_I have but one song_

_One song_

_Only for you."_ Arthur admitted as he took their linked hands and placed it on his chest over his heartbeat so that both their fingers could feel the steady pulse of life that was thumping away under his shirt. It's pulse soothed Gwen, it reassured her that Arthur was here, he was alive and had survived. This time.

" _One heart_

_Tenderly beating_

_Ever entreating_

_Constant and true."_ Arthur claimed before he took their hands away and wrapped his arms around Gwen, hugging her as tightly as he could. This was why he kept fighting, Guinevere and her love and support. He relied on them more than he could ever fully admit; Arthur genuinely couldn't imagine his live without Guinevere. Her love for him and his love for her was what kept him going each and every day, through all their adventures and dangers he faced; the thought of coming back home and being with her was what pushed him to keep fighting until the end. If he lost her, Arthur genuinely didn't know what he could do.

" _One love_

_That has possessed me_

_One love_

_Thrilling me through._

_One song_

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you,"_ Arthur admitted as he kissed Gwen. For that moment they stood in silence, two lovers sharing a private moment together. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. Even though they knew they couldn't fully publically be together, Arthur knew someday they would. No matter what one day they were going to be ruling over Camelot as king and queen. There would never be anyone else for either of them. Not now. Not ever.


	70. United We Stand - Quest for Camelot

Arthur pulled the sheet off the old round table and as he studied it, he hit upon a stroke of genius. There had been stories about this old table. It had been round so that no man had superiority over the other no matter what their standing. Arthur glanced over that the others. The knight and the newly-knighted, the physician, the servants and he himself, the prince. Ever since Morgana took over and they had fled, those titles had been forgotten. They were fugitives, 'traitors' and now, freedom fighters. He wasn't the only one who was regarding the table. Merlin, Gaius and Gwen also approached the table, studying it curiously. The idea came to Arthur and he looked up at the others.

"Come join me," Arthur requested. The others joined them and took a seat at the table. There seemed something so right about sitting at the table. It was like they were destined to be here in this place. The group of them, the Knights of the Round Table. It sounded fitting. Arthur stood in front of his seat and looked around the table as he explained the history of the table.

Suddenly Merlin began singing, _"United we stand_ _  
_ _Now and forever_ _  
_ _In truth, divided we fall._ _  
_ _Hand upon hand_ _  
_ _Brother to brother_ _  
_ _No one shall be greater than all."_ Merlin claimed as he put one hand on Arthur's shoulder and the other onto Leon's. He meant it; this was what he had been dreaming of. An equal Camelot, where people of all standings and those with magical abilities could stand shoulder to shoulder as family; Arthur for once was right. Here at this table, they were equal. There were no barriers between them now. They were more than fighters, more than friends. From this moment on; they were family.

_"United we stand_ _  
_ _Now and forever_ _  
_ _In truth, divided we fall_ _  
_ _Hand upon hand_ _  
_ _Brother to brother_ _  
_ _No one shall be greater than all."_ Everyone chorused and they followed Merlin's example. Leon put his hand on Merlin's shoulder while placing the other onto Gwaine's who did the same with him and Elyan. Elyan rested his hands on Gwaine and Lancelot's shoulders. Lancelot did the same with Elyan and Percival who rested his hands onto Lancelot and Gaius' shoulders who reached up and did the same with Percival and Gwen who rested her hand on Gaius' Shoulder and Arthur's. Arthur finished the chain by placing his hands onto both Gwen and Merlin's shoulders. The circular table was now mimicked by the joined circle of those who stood around it.

Merlin looked around them and continued singing. " _It's here and now we vow to make_ _  
_ _Our beloved kingdom great_ _  
_ _With Liberty and Justice for all."_ That was what they were fighting for. To restore Camelot's greatness; to free the people from the darkness and fear created by Morgana and Morgause and their Army of Blood and to ensure that justice would be done for those who had suffered.

_"Each of us will now divide_ _  
_ _In equal shares protection and pride_ _  
_ _Promising equality for all who reside!"_ Arthur continued. He meant it. He could see their futures in making Camelot known as the greatest kingdom the world had known. Each of his knights would fight alongside him; their king to protect the people from enemy attacks. He knew Guinevere would be the greatest queen Camelot ever had and he knew she would be just as willing to charge onto the battlefield with them. Gaius had been yet to come across a disease, plague or magical threat he hadn't been unable to defeat with his phenomenal mind. Arthur could even picture Merlin playing a more important role in Camelot's future. Despite what others thought; Arthur knew Merlin had great potential in him somewhere. The only problem was finding it under all of Merlin's stupidity!

_"United we stand_ _  
_ _Now and forever_ _  
_ _In truth, divided we fall_ _  
_ _Hand upon hand_ _  
_ _Brother to brother_ _  
_ _No one shall be greater than all."_ Everyone chorused as they broke the chain to sit down at the table. As Arthur went over the plan and asked for them to join them, again they all stood and Arthur then posed a new question for them.

"There are many things which we must be able to give to our people. I need you to tell me which value you believe you can help restore to Camelot both after the battle and in the days, months and years to come afterwards. Who is willing to speak first?" Arthur asked.

_"Liberty!"_ Merlin answered, that was what he dreamt of. A free Camelot for everyone despite their standings and backgrounds and abilities. Liberty from fear and persecution, especially for the druids and people like him.

" _Justice!"_ Leon added. He was a firm believer in justice for those who deserved it. After what had happened, he especially wanted justice for the innocent people Morgana had killed by the firing squad after he and the knights refused to swear their allegiance to her.

" _Trust!"_ Gwen answered. Morgana's treachery had almost destroyed her ability to trust people. How could her best friend, her sister, have betrayed all of them like that? The only people Gwen really trusted now were the men she was standing around the table with.

_No one shall be greater than all_.

_"Freedom!"_ Gwaine added, despite what they thought, Gwaine had been just as willing to fight as all of them. he knew how important this was for all of them and he knew that if he was going to die in this battle, then he was dying for the freedom of Camelot and he honestly couldn't think of a better reason to die. Fighting for the freedom of the innocent.

" _Peace!"_ Elyan vowed. It was a fair change from the hell-raiser he had been in youth but this was serious. He was a knight now, he had a duty to ensure peace was kept in Camelot and for its people. Elyan caught Gwen's eye and he knew they were thinking of the same thing. Their father had taught them both that maintaining peace was always harder than securing it in the first place. It was time for him to finally do that.

" _Honour!"_ Lancelot answered. For him, honour came in all shapes and forms and it was the thing he respected most in a person. He could tell that all of them were honourable people. Especially Merlin. You had to be to go through what Merlin did and not do something drastic or disastrous and it was this remarkably honourable group of people which in turn made Lancelot himself feel honoured to fight alongside.

_No one greater than all_

_"Goodness!"_ Gaius supplied. He wasn't just talking about physical goodness such as health but also moral goodness. A man's conscience was the most important element in a man's character. However goodness was so easily corrupted, as Morgana had proven and Gaius knew he could and should have done more to help her. Therefore he was willing to learn from his mistake and ensure that none of them did the same.

" _Strength!"_ Percival answered. Aside from his obvious physical strength, there was also emotional strength. He had just met the majority of these people, yet he knew they were strong in head, heart and physicality. Personally, Percival felt he had found not a replacement family, but rather an extended family to the one he had lost at Cenred's hands. He was willing to fight alongside his newfound family and continue fighting alongside them until the day he died.

" _Unity_ _!"_ Arthur finished. Just as they were all united now, so too would they remain so. Arthur was certain that they would all survive the battle and whenever it was over; they would remain united. It was more than friendship, it was more than the bond they shared at this table; it was even more than family it was something he could not explain but it felt like they were all destined to be here. They were destined to stand united at this old round table and that was how history would record them. the heroic knights of the round table; the prince, the physician, the knights and the servants. It was the nine of them and their diverse histories and backgrounds not only against Morgana and Morgause, but also against the world.

_And none s_ _hall be greater…_


End file.
